Heart's Truth
by NightShadow131
Summary: .::Sequel to Iinotia::. Aragorn finds out that he has some hidden feelings for a certain blonde elf after the elf's near fatal incident. The question is: Does the elf feel the same? And if so, how do their families feel about it? Slash, AL.
1. Thoughts

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing of LotR. ;-; Wait, wait... posters! I own some posters! Ha hah! -.-;;

**Warnings**: Shounen ai/slash, Aragorn/Legolas! Don't like, don't read. And definitely don't flame!

Ha hah! It's finally out!The shounen ai sequel to "If it's not one thing, it's another!" Enelya Aldarion helped me out with the idea. n.n It's been far too long, like five months since the first one. Wow… did not mean for it to take that long! Been writing other fics and got distracted. But this is finally out and I mean to work on this now. n.n I do have another fic goin' on at the same time as this, though. .:shrugs:.

You can prob'ly read this alone, but it might be easier if you did read the first one. I'll try to make it understandable without it, though. n.n

I really hope you all enjoy this. Let me know what you think, plz. n.n

* * *

**Heart's Truth**

**Chapter One**

**Thoughts**

* * *

It had only been a few days since Leoglas' near fatal wound had been given. He had been stabbed in the chest – barely missing his heart – by an orc while protecting a distracted Elladan. They had nearly lost the elf a few times the first day.

Legolas was currently sleeping, now in his own room instead of the healing wing. He had requested the move as soon as he was able to.

Aragorn hadn't left his side even with his father, Elrond, constantly trying to get him to leave for a stretch or something similar. The human had left on occasion, but only to bathe or take care of other needs; it was never for a long period of time.

The human watched the blonde as he slept peacefully. He still slept with this eyes closed, for he had lost a lot of blood before and was still weak from the wound, but everyone was absolutely sure he was going to make a full recovery.

Aragorn stood up and stretched, getting rid of the kinks from the position he had been sitting in for hours.

He walked over to the balcony and stepped out. Leaning against the railing he breathed in deeply, enjoying the smell of the flowers below and the gentle caress of the wind running through his hair and his thin night clothes.

He looked up staring at the stars and the moon shrouded by clouds.

Legolas slowly woke up; looking around he found that Aragorn wasn't by his side. He looked harder, for this was unusual. Then he found a lone silhouette standing out on his balcony.

Pushing off his covers he slowly stood up and blinked back the expected dizziness. Then he joined the human.

"What are you doing out here, mellon-nin?" the blonde asked quietly.

Aragorn jumped in surprise, having not heard the wounded elf. "I should be asked you that!" the ranger said once he got over his shock. He had thought that the elf before him was still sound asleep. Clearly he had been wrong.

Legolas just smiled at the human and walked up to him, standing on his left, leaning against the railing as well.

The blonde closed his eyes and breathed in the scent of the night. It had been a long time since he had been able to truly enjoy the refreshing outdoors. With the poisoning, the twins going missing and them looking for them, all the orc attacks, and then the latest injury, he had had no time to just enjoy anything really.

Aragorn watched Legolas, breathless at the sight. The elf looked so tranquil and at ease. Not even when he slept did he look this content. He was going to tell him to go back to his bed since he needed more rest – which had not changed – however, he could not do so now seeing this. The sight would melt anyone's heart. The elf's golden hair blowing slightly in the breeze, his eyes gently closed as he tipped his head back with a breath of contentment…

Legolas looked over at the human beside him, who was being far too silent. He found him staring at him; mouth slightly agape as if in awe. "…Estel…?" he questioned uncertainly.

Snapping out of his thoughts, the ranger quickly turned to look at nothing on his right; a faint blush creeping onto his cheeks. _How can I be thinking such things about him? __Legolas is my... best friend... _he thought confused. He still couldn't help but think that Legolas was beautiful, though, especially looking at him just then…

_Nay, stop, _the human chided himself mentally. He couldn't fathom why these thoughts were suddenly entering his mind.

"…Estel?" the archer repeated. "Are you well…?"

"Aye, I… I'm fine," Aragorn stuttered. He turned his gaze back up at the sky.

Legolas looked at Aragorn skeptically but let it go. He knew he wouldn't get anything out of the stubborn human.

He followed his friend's gaze and watched the stars with him, loving his company.

After about an hour Legolas' still-fragile condition was letting itself be known. He was feeling extremely tired and found it difficult to stand, even leaning against the railing.

He put his head on Aragorn's shoulders when he started to fall.

"Legolas…" the human started, another slight blush forming. He became concerned, though, when he felt the trembling that ran through the elf's body.

He pulled Legolas close, turning him to face him gently. Panic rose when he saw his labored breathing and his eyes closed.

"Legolas look at me," he commanded softly, but sternly. He was relieved when the elf did just that, however, his mood immediately deflated when he saw how unfocused his eyes were. _I should have forced him to get more rest! _he berated himself, angry for his foolishness.

Aragorn wrapped his arm around the blonde's waist and pulled one of his arms around his neck. Slowly walking back into the room to Legolas' bed, he heard the archer groan.

"What is it, mellon-nin?" the ranger asked greatly concerned.

"…dizzy…" the prince surprisingly answered back in a whisper.

Lowering the injured elf onto his bed he said, "It's alright, Legolas. It shall pass, just lie down and sleep."

Said elf closed his eyes after lying down as his friend covered him with the blanket. The soothing motion of Aragorn's fingers running through his hair lulling him to sleep.

The brown-haired human let out a sigh of relief when he was sure the blonde was once again sleeping. That had scared him. He was just glad that Legolas was alright now.

He decided that he would stay by the elf's side and not move for the night. He didn't want him waking up again because of him or to follow him for that matter. He was still mad at himself for not getting the injured elf back to bed faster. He had just been so distracted…

"I need some sleep," he murmured, running a hand through his own hair. He sat back in the chair, preparing himself for the night. _You think I would be used to this by now, _he thought referring to sleeping or staying in the chair the whole night. He had been doing it for probably weeks now with the crazy month they had.

The human leaned forward again; making sure Legolas was really asleep… again. He unconsciously grabbed onto the elf's hand and held it as he rested his head on his arms that were on the bed.

He watched the elf for a while before his eyes slowly drifted shut and he finally fell asleep.

* * *

In the morning Legolas awoke to find his hand entwined in that of Aragorn's.

Then he heard a soft knock on the door. He would have responded, but he didn't want the human to wake. He knew he had received little to no rest in light of recent events.

The door was silently opened as Elrond walked in and looked towards the bed. "Oh, you are awake," he said, slightly surprised. Since neither Leoglas nor Aragorn had replied he figured them to be asleep. By the looks of it, however, the human was the only one sleeping… both good and bad. He knew how much his son needed to sleep and he also knew how much the prince of Mirkwood needed to sleep.

"Can I help you, my lord?" the blonde whispered wondering why the brown-haired elf had come in the first place.

Elrond shot him an exasperated look.

"I mean, Elrond," Legolas corrected. No matter how much the elder elf told him to call him that and stop using 'lord' he couldn't help it. It just did not seem right.

The elf-lord gave the archer a smile. "I came to check on your wound," he finally answered, also in a quiet whisper.

"Can it wait…?" the young elf asked pointing down at the sleeping human who still held onto his hand.

Elrond looked at Legolas, then at the peaceful face of his son. "Very well, but only this once," the elder elf said, giving in. "You cannot be careless, penneth, even if it is healing well, alright?"

"Iston," the blonde stated.

"I shall come back in an hour to check it," the healer told Legolas while leaving.

"Hannon le," the prince said gratefully. Aragorn would probably be awake by then. He was actually surprised he was still sleeping.

Ignoring the protest of his wound the blonde turned onto his side facing Aragorn; never letting go of his hand. His face looked more relaxed than it had been in days, even in rest he hadn't been relaxed in about a month.

Legolas sighed deeply. He was amazed with how much the ranger insisted staying by his side and never leaving longer than a few minutes. Usually this would annoy someone to no end, right? Well, the blonde elf didn't mind it in the least. In fact, he **wanted** Aragorn around him. It made things a lot brighter whenever the human was around. He felt… well, he didn't quite know yet, but… he did know that he loved having Aragorn around and wouldn't wish for anything else. He had always felt similar to this before, but not this intensified.

The archer noticed the human stir, awakening from his sleep. He had been right about him being awake by time Elrond came back; he even still had half an hour left.

"Good morning, Estel," the elf greeted with a smile once the human's eyes were open.

Aragorn mumbled what Legolas could only guess to be a return greeting; then he stretched. It was then that he noticed that his hand was still in Legolas' from the night before.

He pulled it back and turned away.

"What is it, mellon-nin?" the concerned blonde asked curiously. That was an odd reaction that he had never seen before in the human.

"Nothing…" the ranger said, turning back to his friend; giving him a smile.

_What was that about? _Legolas thought, deciding to ignore the reaction for now. He'd think about it later.

"So… how are you feeling?" the brown-haired human queried after a moment of silence.

Legolas sighed. "Must you insist on asking me that question every time you see I am awake?" he countered irritated, yet amused. Seeing the ranger's look of doubt he answered, "I feel fine. Really. Worry not." Sure his chest did slightly pain him, but it was now an ache he could easily ignore. The pain had dropped considerably from the first day when it had been given.

Before the human could voice any of his doubts their conversation was interrupted when the door opened and Elrond stepped in again.

"Good to see you awake, ion-nin. I was afraid I was going to have to wake you," the elf-lord said with relief. His son still needed rest, this he knew. And it was precisely because of this that if Estel was still asleep he didn't think he'd have the heart to wake him.

"Why would you need to wake me?" the human asked confused.

"I need to change Leoglas' bandages and check on the progress. So I need you to move to the side please," the elder elf added patiently.

"Oh, of course," said Aragorn, standing up and moving for his father.

Elrond then got to work. He frowned when he noticed the blonde trying to hide the winces when he touched still-tender parts.

As Aragorn watched (knowing he would only be in the way if he tried to help) he felt guilty for not being able to save the archer from the orc. He hated seeing the elf suffer so much. He promised that he would always be by Legolas' side from now on and protect him whenever he possibly could.

* * *

How do you like it so far? I know it's kinda slow so far, but it will pick up later. I promise. I managed to find a way to slip some angst in here, too… .:grins:. ...later, of course. n.n

Plz review and let me know what you think of this. I really need the input. And I shall try to get the next chapt out as soon as I possibly can. n.n Today is the best day I have had in... prob'ly years, plz don't ruin it by flaming me! I have egg in my hair, though... from a mock-trench war. It was good fun! But I'm off to take a shower now. n.n

**Plz Review!**

Ja ne


	2. A Mistake?

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing to do with LotR…except posters… but I think we went over that last time…

**Warnings**: Shounen-ai/slash, Legolas/Aragorn! Don't like, don't read… simple as that peoples. Don't flame either plz. n.n

Sry 'bout all grammar and/or spelling mistakes.

Sry it took so long guys! I went to Sakura-con, which was freakin' awesome, btw. n.n And then I've been reading a lot more than writing… and, surprisingly enough, drawing… Also my stepbro's stayin' the week over here (it's Spring Break… yayness!) and has been stayin' on 'til, like, three in the freakin' morning so it's hard to get on… don't want to wake anyone in the house… Shhh… be very quiet. .:ahem:. As you might be able to tell… I need some sleep! Haha… I want to read, though. My friend let me borrow a book and it's extra good, man! n.n;;;

Thx for all the reviews too guys! It was actually more than I thought I would get... No idea how happy it made me. n.n

.:ahem:. Well, hope you enjoy this chapt guys and sry again 'bout the wait. Hopefully next time it won't let this long! n.n Remember to let me know what ya think with a review! I feed of them, ya know? n.n;;

* * *

**Heart's Truth**

**Chapter Two**

**A Mistake?**

* * *

Soon after Elrond had re-bandaged Legolas' wound the blonde elf had fallen asleep. Even though he had tried to hide it having the elf-lord treat the wound still caused great pain. He had only been glad to feel sleep slipping its way into his consciousness.

Aragorn, of course, was at the young elf's side again, while Elrond had left to attend to other business.

It had been hours after Legolas had fallen asleep and the human was glad to see he was returning to the waking world. He hated seeing the elf's eyes closed. No matter how many times he had seen it he would **never** get used to it, and he really didn't want to for that matter. It just wasn't right. No elf should sleep with their eyes closed. None should have the bad luck Legolas had either…

"Good evening, mellon-nin," the ranger said with a smile, seeing the blonde's blue eyes open.

Legolas groaned. "Evening already?" he asked rhetorically, surprised at the time. It had been around noon when he had fallen into unconsciousness.

"Afraid so…" Aragorn said teasingly. "It is also time to eat. Would you like to head down to eat with the others?" he asked. It would be the first time since the elf arrived that he would eat with everyone if he agreed. Everything had gotten in the way before. Maybe now they'd be able to enjoy themselves now that he was on the mend, and weren't planning on going on any **hunting** trips anytime soon.

Legolas sighed. He didn't really feel like eating with the others. They would only constantly question his condition. He appreciated their concern, but sometimes it could become suffocating.

"Never mind, that was a foolish question. I shall be right back," the brown-haired human stated, standing up. He stretched; then left out the door.

_He knows me far too well, _the archer thought with a smirk, closing his eyes again. He couldn't believe how tired he still was after all the rest he had been getting recently. He had lost a lot of blood, though.

Minutes later the door opened again and Aragorn entered carrying a tray of food for the both of them.

"Hannon le, mellon-nin," Legolas said gratefully.

The human just gave him a smile while setting the tray down on the stand next to the bed.

The two ate in silence for a while until Legolas finally spoke up saying, "I need to send word to my father…"

"You do not mean to go there yourself yet, do you?" the ranger asked, slightly fearful of his friend's life. There was no way he'd possibly survive the ride back to Mirkwood in his present condition, especially alone… not that he'd allow that…

The prince sighed heavily. "Nay, not yet. I do need to go soon, though. My father needs me," he stated guiltily. He felt bad for leaving his father with all of his responsibilities as well as his own with being king. He knew he must be sick with worry too. HE had sent a messenger to check on him, but that had been quite a while ago.

"I know you are worried, Legolas, but you must recover first, then we can go," the human said reassuringly.

"'We?'" Legolas questioned slightly surprised, though he had no idea why.

"Of course. You did not think I would let you go by yourself, did you?" the ranger asked with a broad smile.

The elf gave a chuckle. "Nay, I suppose not. What kind of a trip would it be without you by my side?"

"Not a very fun one. I can tell you that," Aragorn stated only slightly joking. He wanted to be at the elf's side at all times. He loved hearing his pearly laughter, the way his mirth showed clearly in his bright, crystal-blue eyes, the way his soft lips opened slightly to let the melodious sound escape. They looked so inviting; he longed to taste them, to feel the softness they surely were…

"Estel…" Legolas queried uncertainly. The human had stopped talking suddenly and stared at him with… longing? "Estel—" he tried again but was cut off by a sudden kiss. His eyes widened in surprise, feeling the ranger's soft lips against his own.

Aragorn's eyes snapped open when he realized what he was doing. He jumped up from the chair he was sitting in. "I'm sorry, Legolas," he whispered, running out the door before it could even register in the elf's mind.

Legolas couldn't believe it. Aragorn, his best friend, had just… kissed him! And he actually enjoyed it. But… he couldn't be feeling this way for his friend… his **male** friend. He had to take over his father's position when the occasion arose, and he needed to produce an heir too. Still… he couldn't get over the feel of Aragorn's lips on his own. He desired more of it. He was beginning to understand why he wanted the human beside him at all times: he did like him… not as just a friend either. There was no way of denying that.

He had to find Aragorn. He had to tell him that the idea didn't sicken him in the least. Who knew what thoughts were running through the human's mind now. He had to find him!

Legolas removed his covers and sat up. Bringing his legs over the edge of his bed, he carefully stood up. He breathed in deeply and made his way to the door.

_Now, which way did he go? _he thought looking left and right down the hall.

* * *

_I cannot believe I just did that! _Aragorn thought, shocked beyond belief and angry at himself. He probably just ruined their friendship. Legolas surely wouldn't even approach him now. There would be no way he'd want to be around him anymore.

He continued to run blindly, not giving the slightest bit of attention to where his legs automatically carried him.

He still couldn't help but think of how amazing it was to have the elf's soft lips on his, even if it had been so brief. He craved for more.

Aragorn shook his head, trying to rid himself of such thoughts. _You can never have more. __You should not have done that in the first place! _he berated himself. _I shall be lucky if he's my friend anymore..._

The human looked around when his feet finally stopped carrying him. He was in the garden where he and Legolas would always go to just relax. He sat down under the great tree that was full of brilliant-green leaves that spread wide. This was Legolas' favorite place in the garden. Now, he would never be able to sit here with the blonde elf.

Aragorn could actually feel tears prick the corner of his eyes. He refused to let them fall. He knew from the very beginning that the relationship he so longed for was impossible. He had no idea when this feeling had developed so strongly. He thought it had only recently come into existence. If it had it certainly formed quickly!

The ranger drew his knees up to his chest and crossed his arms over them; burying his face in them.

"What have I done?" he mumbled, still in disbelief. He hadn't actually meant to kiss him!

"Estel," the human heard Legolas say moments later, it sounded almost relieved, too…

Aragorn immediately snapped his head up, surprised at the appearance of his injured friend.

His eyes widened at the sight before him. Legolas looked near collapse and was breathing heavily, clutching his chest.

"Legolas, you shouldn't have followed. Go back to bed," he said sadly. However, he still jumped up from the ground and went to support the archer. He couldn't stand the sigh of him suffering so much, and needlessly if he could help.

He started to lead the blonde back to his room, but Legolas pulled away; not without a pained gasp.

"Nay, not yet. We shall talk first," the prince commanded firmly.

Aragorn lowered his gaze, afraid of what was to come. He knew it wasn't going to be pleasant. "Fine, but first, please, let me help you sit down," he said giving in.

Legolas wearily nodded, unable and not wanting to argue against this offer.

The archer took in a deep, shaky breath when the human lowered him to sit down against the tree.

"You should not have done that," the human whispered. He felt even more guilty now. It was his fault for being so stupid when he kissed the elf. He had only caused him more pain by going after him in his condition.

"I know… but I had to," said Legolas, catching his breath.

Aragorn started to leave; however, he was stopped when the blonde caught his arm.

"I'm sorry, Legolas. That was a mistake," the ranger stated quietly, back still turned towards the elf.

"Was it?" Legolas asked sadly. Did he really have no feelings for him then? He could have bet that he did, though; by the way he had been acting recently. He found that he was really disappointed about this.

Feeling Legolas' hand go slack and fall from his arm he turned to look at the elf. He noted his sad expression and that he had heard it in his voice as well.

_C-could he possibly feel the same? _the human thought with a flicker of hope. But it would never work out. Legolas needed an heir for the throne of Mirkwood. Their fathers would never allow it either.

"Aye… nay… maybe…" Aragorn sputtered out, his conflicting emotions confusing him all the more as he attempted to answer his friend's question.

He felt the grip return to his wrist and let out a startled yelp when Legolas pulled him down towards him.

He did, however, stop himself from landing directly on the elf, for he was still aware of his injury and didn't wish to cause further harm. He instead ended up with his upper-body on Legolas' legs.

The blonde laughed lightly at the desperate attempt to get out of the way. He had to give credit to his friend, though. He had even forgotten about his injury when he pulled him down onto him.

Aragorn looked up at Legolas when he heard the soft sound of the elf's laughter. _By the Valar he's beautiful... _he thought breathless.

The archer stared down at the brown-haired man, mirth still shinning in his blue eyes. The gaze that stared back at him was filled with longing and desire for him. This stirred his own emotions for the human before him.

Legolas leaned forward; tensing slightly at the pull the movement had on his injury, and gave into his emotions, kissing the human.

It was just an innocent kiss, the two just brushing their lips over each other's, needing to feel the softness of their object of desire.

Even so they still broke apart breathless and wanting more. Neither could even begin to deny their feelings now. Their need for each other clearly showed in their eyes.

"Was it really a mistake?" Legolas asked again in a teasing tone.

Aragorn swallowed hard and shook his head. No need to stutter over words now. Even if he did say yes his eyes would betray him – not to mention his body… not that he would even try anymore.

* * *

So how'd you guys like it? Do ya think I rushed it? Or that I just made it kinda weird-like…? .:shrugs:. You tell me what ya think, 'kay? n.n

_Review Responses_

**Enelya Aldarion** – Heh… yeah sry 'bout takin' forever and a day with it! Lol… glad ya liked it and are so excited! Hope you're not disappointed with this chapt!

**Legolas19** – Awesome, thx! n.n

**Adrianna** – Heh… well, I think I actually had most of the chapt written. Besides, I had already had it in my hair for half the day… XD …sucked, but it was so much freakin' fun! Thank you, btw. n.n

**empathy89** – Glad ya liked it so much. And hope ya liked this chapt as well… n.n

**Lynx Yamato** – Thx! Hope ya still think so! n.n

**Qwe** – Heh… well, it didn't take long for them to get a kiss in… .:scratches back of head:. Hope I didn't ruin it with that… Yeah, I think it might have been a bad idea to include the whole family matter in this, but… .:shrugs:. I always dig myself into holes that aren't fun to get out of… -.-

**aither** – Muahaha… c'mon now. Ya gotta have the angst! Heh… sorry, but I'm a sucker for angst. I think all but one of my fics has it… n.n And there is a way to have an A/L fic without it, but… what's the fun in that… n.n;;; Yeah, gotta love the Mellon Chronicles, man. Hope ya still enjoy this! n.n

**InsanePirate** – yeah, sry 'bout the extra long wait! Wow that would freakin' suck! I would prob'ly go crazy it my comp was broken down for that long! Glad ya had a great day, too! n.n Yeah, my Spring Break started at the beginning of this week, too. Haven't actually been doin' too much writing, though… ;-; …reading a lot, though… n.n

**spanishgoddess86** – Yeah, sry 'bout the wait, man! It was way longer than I meant for it to be! Hope you're still likin' it, though!

Hmm… I need to get off the comp. I don't trust it, the lights keep dimming and ish… scared the powers 'bout to go out… eesh… that would freakin' suck!

_**Plz Review!**_

Ja ne


	3. Relaxation

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters from LotR. So… leave me alone already! Kidding! Come back!

**Warnings**: Shounen-ai/Slash, Aragorn/Legolas. Don't like, don't read. It's really that simple.

Sry 'bout all grammar and/or spelling mistakes.

Ouch, sry 'bout the wait guys. Eesh… didn't mean to do that. One-shots, man. Blame the one-shots. …then again, I did update my other fic… which isn't a one-shot so I guess ya can't blame them… But I did do a one-shot, too. Man, someone shut me up! Yeah, don't mind me I need some sleep…

Okay, so just read and I hope you enjoy. n.n Plz review, too. I need input, man. Lost lots of people last time.

* * *

**Heart's Truth**

**Chapter Three**

**Relaxation**

* * *

"There you are!" Elladan shouted, relieved at the sight of Aragorn and Legolas. "We have been looking for you two."

Aragorn stopped running his fingers through Legolas' hair and brought a finger to his lips, gesturing for his brother to be quiet.

After their kiss Legolas and Aragorn had just sat under the tree, enjoying each other's company while they could. The blonde was actually sleeping now. He had been exhausted; running after Aragorn hadn't made matters better either.

Aragorn had realized the running had put a strain on his own wound on his leg that had only just healed.

"What are you two doing here?" the elf hissed when he got closer.

The human looked down at the golden head in his lap; he hadn't even realized he had started running his fingers through his hair again. "Nothing. Legolas just wished for some fresh air," he answered in a whisper.

Elladan could easily tell that there was more to it and that his brother had just lied to him, however, he didn't press the matter, for he knew that Aragorn wouldn't tell him… not yet at least.

"How is Elrohir?" the ranger asked quietly, changing the subject away from himself and Legolas.

"A lot better. He's resting at the moment," Elladan said. Then, as if he suddenly remembered, "You should get back to Legolas' room. Ada's none too happy about you two just leaving like that. Legolas is still in no condition to be freely wandering around."

"Iston," the human replied guiltily. If he hadn't ran off the archer wouldn't be in the exhausted state he was in now… or at least not _this_ exhausted. "I shall be up shortly. I do not wish to wake him… not yet."

Elladan looked at his human brother with a questioning gaze, but Aragorn continued to look down at the elf in his lap. "I will tell Ada that I found you two, then," he stated slowly, sensing his brother's need to be alone for while. He should have already found and told their father that he found them anyway. They had given them quite the scare when they found Legolas' room empty. At first they thought, with dread, that the prince had snuck off to Mirkwood and that Aragorn had found out and followed instead of telling anyone. That especially scared the others, for it was a very possible situation. Indeed, something similar had happened before.

"Hannon le," the ranger said softly.

The elf just nodded, though he knew Aragorn couldn't see it, and went to find their father, who was still looking for the two friends.

Elladan couldn't quite explain it, but he had seen something different in Aragorn's eyes when regarding the blonde. What was it? He couldn't place it. And he was sure that if he were to inquire Aragorn wouldn't tell him.

Aragorn sighed in relief when he saw his eldest brother disappear around the corner. He wasn't sure if they were going to tell anyone of their new relationship, but he figured that, for now, it would be best for no one to know. They could discuss it later. All he wanted right now was for Legolas to rest and recover.

…he had to check on Elrohir, too. He felt bad for neglecting his duties as a brother. His feelings for Legolas had just preoccupied him too much and prevented him from doing so.

Aragorn felt the elf in his lap stir so he looked down. He was greeted with a pair of crystal-blue eyes, ones that could melt anyone's heart, even without trying. "Sleep well?" he asked with a wide smile.

Legolas mumbled something too quietly to understand, but by his expression he had.

"Good," the human said, leaning down to kiss the blonde.

Legolas was only too happy to return the kiss and brought his hand up to Aragorn's neck, bringing him even closer.

"Thank you," the archer said when they pulled apart.

"No need to thank me. I would be pleased to do that many more times," the ranger said jokingly, knowing that he hadn't been referring to the kiss.

Legolas chuckled softly. "Not for that, though I did enjoy it."

Aragorn smiled and kissed the elf's forehead. "Then for what?"

"For staying by my side. For helping me, for protecting me, for… everything. This month hasn't been all that fun, especially for you and… I thought it was about time I thanked you for everything you had to put up with," the blonde said staring directly into Aragorn's grey eyes while holding onto his hand.

"You know there is no need to thank me for that. I could never leave you; definitely not when you need me most," the human promised with a kiss.

"Oh!" he suddenly exclaimed, smacking his hand to his forehead, "I forgot: Ada wanted you back in your room. We scared him and Elladan when we weren't in the room. They looked everywhere for us."

Legolas groaned. "Must we go back?" He did feel guilty for making them worry; however, he didn't want to leave the garden. It was just too peaceful. And he loved just relaxing under the tree with Aragorn. It was a secluded spot as well, where no one would bother them… with the exception of the people that knew this was Legolas' favorite spot.

"Aye, I'm surprised he did not come after us himself," the ranger said. He leaned forward, giving Legolas another kiss before poking the elf to stand up.

Once up the still-injured elf was met with another bout of dizziness. He grabbed onto the closest thing to him, which was Aragorn, fortunately.

The human frowned in concern. "Are you alright, mellon-nin?"

Legolas breathed in deeply; then exhaled shakily. "I'm fine. We can go now," he said after a moment, straightening himself.

Aragorn watched him with doubt, and couldn't help but notice how he still leaned against him with tremors racking his body.

The two continued on to Legolas' room, the elf still walking close to the human, even after the ground had stopped tilting beneath his feet.

"I want to check on Elrohir. Would you like to come with me?" the brown-haired human questioned after a few moments. He had nearly forgotten about that, too!

"You need to ask?" the prince asked, raising his eyebrows.

Aragorn grinned crookedly, knowing the answer.

He led them to Elrohir's room, still supporting the injured elf.

When they entered the younger twin's room, they found Elladan there as well.

Both of them looked up at the door when they opened it. Elladan didn't look too happy since Aragorn was supposed to bring Legolas back to his room. Their father was waiting for them as well. However, he said nothing knowing they would not leave, not without talking to Elrohir.

Elrohir, on the other hand, smiled widely at the sight of his younger brother, and their friend. He didn't like how pale Legolas looked, but it was understandable given his condition. He was surprised he was up and about in the first place.

"How are you, Elrohir?" Aragorn asked in concern.

"Much better. How about you and Legolas?" He knew that the human's leg had just healed, but he had noticed his slight limp and wondered if he had put too much strain on it supporting Legolas. The archer just didn't look like he should be out of bed. He had no idea how he felt when he first got out of bed, however that had definitely changed.

After their greetings Aragorn helped Legolas down on a chair near Elrohir's bed. He was getting increasingly concerned with how tired the blonde seemed to be getting. He stayed close to his side; thankfully, the chair was near a wall, this way he could ease the pressure from his leg and lean against it.

With both of them settled, the four of them conversed. While they were Elrohir couldn't help but notice that his younger brother was standing even closer to the archer than usual. He shrugged it off. No use dwelling on that thought. No answers would come from that.

Aragorn and the twins were laughing at a story Elrohir had told them. The human noted that Legolas hadn't said anything or even laughed. He thought of sure the elf would have something to say about the tale, it being about a past mistake of his.

The human pushed himself off the wall slightly so he could get a better look at the prince. He frowned in deep concern when he saw the elf's eyes were closed in sleep.

He wondered how long he had been asleep. It couldn't have been tool long, he figured, for he was sure one of the twins would have noticed it – if not him.

"I should take him back to his room," the ranger whispered, not wanting to wake the injured elf.

"I told you, and him, that not ten minutes ago," the elder twin said, clearly not pleased. Legolas had been dozing on and off since sitting down, however, he had blatantly refused to sleep.

"You cannot blame him for wanting to stay out of bed, though, with how long he's had to already," the younger twin said sadly, staring at Legolas.

"Aye," Aragorn agreed with a sigh. He then picked up Legolas. "I shall come back later," he promised, going to the door with the blonde in his arms, who was much lighter than he should have been.

Elladan stood up and opened the door for him.

"Thanks," the human said gratefully. He then made his way down the hall to Legolas' room.

When he got there he was surprised to find the door already open. Looking in he found his father sitting in the chair by the balcony. He was even more shocked when he realized Elrond was sleeping.

_Well, that explains why he did not come after us, _the ranger thought.

He quietly went over to the bed; laying the elf onto it, and covering him, being careful of the wound.

Bringing his gaze back to the elder elf he couldn't believe he was still sleeping. Usually he would have woken up right when they entered the room. _He must be really exhausted. Well, h__e probably received the least amount of sleep out of all of us, _he thought guiltily. They had all been resting and recovering while their poor father had to constantly take care of them, filled with worry.

Aragorn sighed heavily and pulled the other chair up close to the bed. He leaned close to Legolas and kissed him on the forehead.

* * *

…okay, so there was _way_ too much fluffy-ness in there. But this is Romance so I guess I'll have to deal with it. .:sighs:. What was I thinkin' when I started this fic… .:shakes head:. I do hope you guys enjoyed it, though. And I really cannot type and it's makin' me freakin' mad! Rawr!

I keep wanting to put _talí_ instead of like _mellon-nin_ or somethin' along those lines. It's in the book I just finsihed... all three of the series, and I keep thinkin' about that. _Everything _freakin' reminds me of that book, man. But I really doubt it would work in this fic... XD Too bad, though. It'd be nice and easy to just slip in there...Rawr! The next book needs to hurry up and come out already!

Screw it. I did have this long thing here regarding Legolas and Aragorn's relationship, but it's of no importance. I think I got all the advice I'm goin' to get. And I must thank Anonymous Noldo for pointing that out for me... well, not that, but you know what I'm talkin' about. I kinda spaced on that, and that's freakin' horrible cuz that's somethin' I really should not do, especially on a fic like this. I was just typin' this up extra fast cuz... well, I had to... But anywayz... thx for your support guys, and hopefully I'll be able to figure something out for Aragorn's heir-ish-ness. If I don't find somethin' that I like I just may split them apart. I can do that... I am the authoress _and_ angst is the genre, after all. I may not want to, but... I can. n.n;;;

Sry with all that, but… yeah. I still hate having to do that… .:sighs:. Fear not, though, my fellow fanfic fans (-.-), I definitely will finish this fic. I will never leave a fic unfinished… unless, of course, I have no choice, which very well could happen, but… yeah.

So… on with the _Review Responses_

**Enelya Aldarion** – Lol! I know! Don't ya love slashy-ness. n.n I'm glad ya think I didn't mess it up, too. Lol, that would be amusing, but obviously I did not have the happen… Elrond needs sleep, too! XD Well, hope ya had fun there. n.n What's 'ttfn', btw?

**Adrianna **– Lol, yeah, I know, but… well, it's me we're talkin' about here, and I feel guilty about pretty much anything and everything. Lol, thx, appreciate that. n.n Oh, believe me I know. I'm one of those people that does nothing _but _read. n.n

**InsanePirate** - …didn't you have… no never mind, that is only your yahoo… XD Lol… well, since I already told ya the book… it'd be pretty pointless to do so again… n.n;;; Lmao! Whoa there, buddy, "giggling and going insane", huh? Well, glad ya like it so much. n.n Well, you shall be happy to know that I am done with the books that are out so far. Lol. Hope to talk to you soon. n.n

**IwishChan** – Lol, thx! I'm glad he does, too! n.n

**empath89** – Lol. I'm hoping to keep them together, but like I said above: I need a good way to keep them together with Legolas bein' the heir and all…

Got a lot less reviews this time... .:shrugs:. Fine by me, I'm just glad for the ones I got. n.n Thank you to the people stickin' with me. n.n I know it can't be easy. XD

Gah! I hate the word 'cute'! I should never write stuff that that word works for! .:hisses:. I can't blame you guys for using it, though… not at all. I just really don't like the word. n.n;;; …use it if you wish…

Yeah, I'm goin' to sleep… sleepy, sleepy, sleep.

**_Plz Review!_**

Ja ne


	4. Lecture

**Disclaimer**: I do not own LotR. I just like to borrow the characters and twist them to my own needs. n.n

**Warnings**: Shounen ai/Slash, Aragorn/Legolas. No likie? No readie. No flamie.

Sry for all grammar and/or spelling mistakes.

Okay, so I lied. This was put out before the next chapter to Unforgivable Pain. The alerts are messed up and it's makin' me mad. I'm still not getting things either. Rawr! Peoples these days. Then again they do have such a large site with tons of fics to maintain, but… still. ;-; This was actually posted a lot sooner than I thought. But… well, whatever works, right? n.n

'Kay, well, enjoy. n.n

* * *

**Heart's Truth**

**Chapter Four**

**Lecture**

* * *

Aragorn stood up, stretching his legs and arms; looking over at Elrond. He was extremely surprised to see that he still hadn't woken yet. Figuring he must have been a lot more exhausted than he let on, which wasn't surprising, he brushed it off and sat back down.

He sighed heavily, watching the sleeping blonde in front of him. Concern etched in his affectionate gaze at the elf's still closed eyes and the fact that it had been so hard for him to stay awake. He had regained a lot of his sleep already, hadn't he? Apparently not.

And now he wanted to go back to Mirkwood and his father? He couldn't prevent that, this he knew, but he dreaded it. Did Legolas intend on telling his father about their relationship? And if so, what would his reaction be? Good or bad? He feared it would be the latter. Did Legolas really need an heir, though? It was very unlikely that Thranduil would be taken out of his position anytime soon. Was there any possible way they could get the elf king to take another queen? He doubted it, but it couldn't hurt to voice this to Legolas, could it? Actually it probably would, for both father and son still desperately missed the one who had been a mother, wife, and queen.

One day he would have to claim the throne of Gondor, too. He tried to deny that part of his heritage… ever since he was told of it, and he was very reluctant to take it, but deep down he knew he'd have to eventually. Well, he'd deal with that when the time came.

With that thought how would his own father react to their relationship? Or even Elladan and Elrohir? Were they going to hide it forever? He very much doubted that would be possible. Besides, it would also put a terrible strain on their relationship if they were to do that and sneak around everywhere.

All this thinking was doing nothing for him; it was only taking him in circles.

He wanted to check on Elrohir again – he had promised he would after all. However, he didn't want to leave Legolas, especially since there was no one to watch him with Elrond still sleeping.

_Next time - which hopefully will not happen - I shall force him to sleep, _the human thought. He still felt guilty for his father's lack of sleep. He wanted to make him more comfortable and put him in his bed but he didn't want to move him in fear of waking the sleep-deprived elf. No, the chair would have to do.

Sighing he got into a more comfortable position, settling for the night. Just because he was staying up all night didn't mean he had to be uncomfortable the whole time.

Legolas awoke to sunlight streaming through the balcony window onto the floor. At first he was confused as to how he had gotten into his room, but then he figured he must have fallen asleep in Elrohir's room and Aragorn had carried him.

By the position of the sun it was still really early in the morning.

While looking over at the balcony he realized that Elrond was there in a chair, fast asleep.

Not wanting to wake the elf-lord he contented himself with the laying position he was currently in and decided not to get out of bed quite yet.

He also didn't want to wake the sleeping human beside him. By how he was situated in the chair he had obviously intended to stay up the whole night. His neck would definitely be sore when he woke up.

Legolas stared up at the ceiling, thinking. He really needed to get back to his father. Had Elrond even sent him a letter to tell of hi latest injury? No; obviously not, for if he had he was sure the elf king would have been there by his side at that very moment. Well, that was for the best. He didn't need him to worry anymore than he already was, and he was practically healed.

He was extremely pleased to find that the agony he had felt in his chest yesterday and too many days before had been reduced to a simple dull ache. He just hoped it would stay that way this time. He was also a lot less exhausted than before. It seemed the rest he had finally been able to receive had helped a lot. Perhaps he'd be able to convince Elrond to let him go back to Mirkwood soon. Actually, he'd probably have to convince Aragorn first.

He smiled at the thought of the human and the relationship that had bloomed between them, the very one he had thought impossible, the one he hadn't even thought of until recently, but was overwhelmed with joy that it had.

"At least one of us is in such a good mood so early," the human next to him suddenly said, causing him to jump slightly, having been lost in his thoughts.

Turning to Aragorn he found the human rubbing sorely at the back of his neck with a grimace marring his handsome features.

"You should have slept in your own room, you know? Indeed, I fear it has become lonely with your continued absence," the archer said with a smirk. He knew the ranger would not leave him, whether he was injured or not.

Aragorn's eyebrows furrowed in sadness. "Oh, you wish to be rid of me…" he said looking down at his hands.

Legolas' jaw dropped in shock. "No… no, of course not. How could you—"

He was cut off by the sound of Aragorn's laughter.

"You are evil," the prince stated, clearly mad at the human.

"Come on. I was just jesting, mellon-nin," Aragorn said with a pout.

"Well, you can go jest with your brothers," Legolas said, turning to look away from the human.

"If I said I was sorry?" the ranger asked desperate for his elf to forgive him. He hadn't' thought it would bother him this much… unless he was messing with him as well…

"…I would consider it."

"I will make it up to you…" Aragorn said teasingly, with a mischievous glint in his eyes. He was about to kiss Legolas when he remembered that his father sat on the opposite side of the room and could… should be awake now.

The archer frowned when Aragorn pulled back from him, but accepted it knowingly.

Elrond had indeed awoken; only a few minutes after Legolas had, feeling refreshed for the rest time in weeks. He had watched their exchange in amusement. It had been obvious to him that his son had been jesting with the young elf from the beginning. He had to hold back his laughter at Legolas' expression when he took it seriously, lest he attract their attention. It was good to see the two teasing each other and laughing again... or Aragorn laughing at least.

"I trust you slept well, Ada?" the human asked, trying to mask his embarrassment over the display they had just given the elf-lord. Was it obvious that he had been about to kiss Legolas? He hoped not. He had no explanation for it and was not ready to talk about this quite yet, though he knew he would have to eventually.

If it had been Elrond gave no hint to it as he replied, "Aye, but you should have awoken me. I was going to check Legolas' wound yesterday. Speaking of yesterday…"

Both elf and human gulped, knowing a lecture was on the way.

"You are still not fit for wandering around, Legolas, even if your wound is healing nicely. What would you have done if it had somehow re-opened? Though highly unlikely it is possible," he scolded the elf, clearly unhappy.

Then he turned to his son. "And you, Estel. I'm surprised that you would actually lead him so far from his room! Elladan said you two were in the garden. Explain yourself," he commanded sternly.

Aragorn and Legolas exchanged a quick nervous glance before the human turned back to face his father. "Legolas wished for some fresh air and, seeing as how he hadn't been able to do so for such a long time, I thought it would be good for him; possibly even help him recover," the archer quickly lied, telling his father he same thing he had told Elladan when he had found them. It was half true… well, it was the reason they hadn't rushed back to Legolas' room…

Elrond could tell that his son had left something out, but nodded anyway. He could understand this explanation. Legolas had gone through so much this month and had had little to no time to relax outside.

"Very well, but should you do it again you shall not be forgiven so easily. Do not do it again. Is that clear?" the elf-lord asked as if scolding elflings.

The two nodded quickly, glad to be done with it.

"Good. Now, let me check your wound, penneth," the healer said dropping his stern tone and taking on a caring one.

Legolas nodded and conceded to the procedure.

Looking over at Aragorn he saw him smiling and he smiled warmly back at his love.

Elrond glanced at Aragorn from the corner of his eyes and back to his patient before him.

_Something is going on between them... _he mused silently. He could have sworn his son was about to kiss the prince before, too, when he had promised to 'make it up' to him for his jest. Why had they really gone to the garden?

He gave up on the subject for now, concentrating fully at the more important task before him.

"You were lucky, penneth, the wound did not re-open," Elrond stated absent-mindedly, now wrapping the wound back up.

Legolas smiled but it turned into a wince when the healer touched a still-tender spot.

"Well, no offense, Ada, but I think we would have noticed if it had…" the ranger said getting quieter seeing the look the elf-lord shot him.

"With how careless you were I know not if that is true, ion-nin," Elrond growled out, not looking up.

Aragorn opened his mouth to make a retort, but the glance that Legolas gave him made him close it. He kept it shut while his father finished with the wound.

Finally satisfied, Elrond stood up. "I shall get some food for us. Do not move, especially you, Legolas," he commanded. Getting a pair of nods in return he left.

The human and elf looked at each other obviously not happy about being ordered around as if mere elflings – or children.

"Did he say 'us'?" Legolas finally spoke.

"Aye, I fear he did," Aragorn answered with a sigh. "I guess he does not trust us on our own for long."

"That is a shame," the blonde said with a smirk.

"It truly is. I still need to make up for my mistake," the ranger said, leaning forward he kissed the elf. The kiss deepened when Legolas opened his mouth for the human to taste.

They broke apart reluctantly, breathing heavily; faces flushed. Both knew that it was only a matter of minutes before the elf-lord returned and neither wanted another awkward situation to occur between them again.

"Quick thinking back there, by the way," the archer stated after a moment of silence.

Aragorn looked at the prince in confusion for a moment before he realized what he was talking about. "Oh… well, I just used the same excuse that I told Elladan when he found us," he replied with a smile.

Legolas laughed and Aragorn soon joined in.

"Looks like we missed something funny," a voice said in mock-sadness.

"Aye, we were late," a voice much the same said in agreement.

Legolas looked up from Aragorn, who turned to look as well, and saw the twins standing in the doorway, Elrohir being supported by the elder twin.

"Seems like we have even more company," the human muttered. While he was ecstatic to see his brothers, especially the injured Elrohir, he wished for some time with Legolas… alone. They did have things to talk about, things that could only be discussed between the two of them. Three people were harder to get rid of than one.

Nevertheless, the human quickly stood up and helped Elrohir to a chair next to the one he had been sitting in.

"Hannon le, brother," the younger twin said gratefully, wincing slightly at the pain all the recent movement had caused. He, unlike Legolas, had listened to his father and brothers' instructions and had stayed in bed, though it had been hard. The only thing about that was that it had made his joints a bit stiff and took a while to get them to fully cooperate with him.

Aragorn nodded, and then gestured for Elladan to take his seat.

"Nay, you are still healing. You sit," the elder twin said caringly.

The ranger sighed and sat down, saying nothing.

_Why does he seem so down? _Elladan wondered with concern. Before he could inquire Elrond entered the room with enough food for all of them. He had run into the twins in the hall. To say the least he had not been pleased, but since it was just down the hall and Elrohir had actually listened to him he had allowed it.

The five of them settled down in chairs. They had grabbed a couple of them from the balcony so both Elrond and Elladan could sit down as well.

All of them ate and conversed, glad that they were still able to do so after all they had gone through, and were especially glad that Legolas was still with them after all the close calls.

* * *

Blah… so slow. Hopefully the next chapter will pick up. Btw, I have kinda changed the main idea a bit so if some parts seem odd or whatever then that's why. I will try to change some parts so they'll make sense. I'm so sorry for the inconvenience. It's the mistake of a novice writer and hopefully will never happen again. Unfortunately, I can only hope…

I just wasted so much time watching an anime movie cuz I thought it would get better, which it didn't. XD Makes me mad, too, since I have something else to type up… .:sighs:. Whatever…

_Review Responses_

**Adrianna** – Wow, dude, that was extra weird.

**MCJS** – Of course I will. n.n And thx.

**InsanePirate** – Thank you. And for the suggestion, too. I think I have finally come up with something that's… not quite anywhere near where I was thinking' before, but might do. No yahoo? Aww, that's no fun. I was wondering why you hadn't been on for so long… well, until I first read your review. XD

**empath89** - Lol. Glad ya liked it. I don't quite know if it was well-written but… yeah. I know, they're my fav couple, too, so it's very likely that I won't split them apart. n.n

**Anonymous Noldo** – Yeah, you're right. Thank you so much for saying that. You helped me out a lot. I think I may have finally figured out what I can do. I kinda spaced on that whole part, which is freakin' horrible since that's a major part… .:sighs:. What can I say? I think I need some sleep… But thanks again!

**Cute little Legolas** – Lol. Glad ya like the fluff. n.n

**Enelya Aldarion** – Lmao! That's great, man. And, yeah, you're right. I think I may have figured something about finally, though, so that's alright. Has nothing to do with what I was saying before, but… .:shrugs:. Hopefully it'll work and won't disappoint people… Lol… yeah, I had to let him get some sleep. I mean, sheesh, the poor elf gets none! Ohhh… I remember someone telling me that. Lol, thx. n.n Hope the alert works again… sheesh… they need to fix it for sure already…

Thanks for the reviews! Each and every one of them is very much appreciated! n.n

Alright, so hopefully some of you peoples enjoyed this extra slow chapter. Man, I really need to pick it up. I'm boring myself. XD .:ahem:. But seriously… yeah, forgot where I was goin' with that thought…

_**Plz Review**_

Ja ne


	5. Decision

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing of LotR.

**Warning**: Slash, Aragorn/Legolas! Fluff, fluff, and more fluff. Why am I writing so much fluff? I don't really like it that much… Anyway, don't like slash? Then don't read. It's as easy as that. No flames please.

Sorry 'bout all grammar and/or spelling mistakes.

Been sick now for… well, way too long, and barely got to write at all. And what I did write… let's just say it wasn't that great… Fortunately, it wasn't during a weekend that I'm at my father's since I write there the most and it woulda sucked. I'm still not over being sick completely, but enough to where I can write… hopefully. XD We shall see… This chapter was written before I got sick, though, so… yeah. I'm done.

Anywayz, I'm hoping to have more by this weekend. n.n And the show distracted me so… yeah.

Well, enjoy!

* * *

**Heart's Truth**

**Chapter Five**

**Decision**

* * *

It had been three days since the lecture Aragorn and Legolas had received from Elrond and they had actually listened to him this time. They didn't want to test his patience again, they had been lucky before.

Because of this, however, Legolas was getting more and more restless. Aragorn could easily tell that his elf was getting bored of only being able to go onto his balcony. Fortunately, Elrond hadn't planted himself in Legolas' room and neither had the twins. This way they were allowed time alone; most of it was spent on the balcony, that way, should someone enter the curtains would block their view.Thus far they had been able to hide their relationship, though they thought the others did suspect. They had said nothing and they were grateful for it. They had done nothing but kiss each other so far, but they had to be careful of leaving marks on the other. They certainly didn't want to even _try_ to explain those!

At the moment the two were sitting on the balcony, the stars shining above them almost teasing the elf.

He wanted to return to Mirkwood, to his father. He hadn't asked Elrond about it yet knowing the answer, but was definitely going to either tomorrow or the day after, he finally decided. His chest was healed, though a bit tender, and he saw no reason for him to be away from his duties. He was now eating correctly as well and had gained most of his previous healthy weight back. Aragorn also no longer had a limp from his leg so he could travel with him; without pain.

The elf felt Aragorn's hand clasp around his own and he turned from the stars to look at the human.

"I know you wish to leave, love, but we should wait a bit longer," the ranger said caringly.

"Why? I am fully recovered and so are you," the blonde said sadly.

_Because I wish for no more harm to befall you... _Aragorn thought lowering his gaze.

Legolas lifted his chin to meet blue orbs with grey. "What is it, Estel?"

The human turned his eyes away from the elf's. "I do not want you to get hurt…" he finally admitted, turning to meet the crystal-blue gaze again.

Legolas stared at the ranger for a moment in disbelief, having no idea this was why he had tried to delay the return.

He let go of Aragorn's hand and hugged him. "I'm sorry. I had no idea you felt like this," he said into the human's ear, "but you do know that I _have_ to return sooner or later."

Aragorn nodded, "I know, and I shall be with you."

"Hannon le," the blonde said grateful for his love's support.

Turning, Aragorn kissed Legolas softly. Though the kiss wasn't deep it conveyed their emotions perfectly. Both knew they would do anything for the other and anything to stay together.

The ranger pulled the archer onto his lap the rest of the way and wrapped his arms around the lithe body.

Legolas rested his head on Aragorn's shoulder, breathing in his alluring scent.

"We can talk to my father tomorrow if you wish," the ranger whispered after a few moments of silence.

The blonde smiled and kissed Aragorn's neck, too comfortable to move.

The human tightened his hold on his elf, and Legolas closed his eyes in contentment, letting his body fully relax into Aragorn's.

The ranger kissed the top of Legolas' head and then rested his head on it getting even more comfortable.

Both drifted asleep, all worry forgotten in each other's embrace.

Aragorn awoke to the sun's rays directly in his eyes. Groaning at the unpleasant way to be awaken he shifted trying to avoid the sun. In the process he woke up the elf in his lap.

"Sorry," he said quietly, looking down at the blonde who was burying his head in the crook of his neck.

Aragorn, however, had different plans. He didn't appreciate the sun's light in his eyes while trying to sleep and he couldn't help but think of how suspicious it would be if Elrond or one of the twins found them out there together, especially with Legolas on his lap, arms wrapped around each other.

He lifted the archer up, one hand under his knees; the other on his back. The elf reflexively wrapped his arm around the human's neck and snapped his eyes open at the unexpected movement.

"Estel! Put me down!" the prince commanded.

"Shh, just go back to sleep, mellon-nin," the brown-haired man said soothingly, still carrying the blonde.

Legolas stopped his struggling, finding no point in it.

Aragorn opened the door with some difficulty, laid Legolas down gently onto his bed and covered him up, all the while receiving a glare in appreciation.

The archer looked at him in question and patted the bed next to him.

The human, however, shook his head sadly. "I cannot… not yet."

Legolas sighed heavily and turned onto his side facing his love.

When Aragorn sat down on his chair he took a hold of the ranger's hand, wanting… needing the contact.

Aragorn leaned forward and kissed Legolas deeply, earning a moan from the elf.

He pulled back and brushed the golden hair from the elf's forehead. Then he started to run his fingers through Legolas' hair and smiled when he found the elf's eyes glazed over in sleep.

He had been ecstatic when he had awoken one morning to find the archer sleeping with his eyes open once more. He had been so happy that when his father had entered the room moments later, while Legolas was still asleep, he excitedly told him of the news. His excitement had actually awoken the blonde. Elrond hadn't been too happy about that, but he could not deny his own enthusiasm at the elf's recovery. It had been a month since he had seen the prince sleep with his eyes open. He couldn't help but laugh when Legolas stared at Aragorn, mouth agape, when the human told him of the reason he had awoken him.

When the two next woke up it was to the knocking on their door.

Aragorn yawned and stood up. Opening the door he found his father with some food.

"You missed breakfast," the elf-lord explained.

The ranger turned around and looked at the window. He was surprised to see that it was well into the afternoon. He had no idea what time it was when he and Legolas had moved from the balcony, but he had figured it was early in the morning. However, he was reconsidering that now. Had his father or brothers seen them on the balcony? He doubted it.

"Hannon le, Ada," the human said taking the food. It was a good thing the elder elf brought the food. Neither human nor elf wanted to sleep through the whole day.

Aragorn turned to go back to the blonde, now sitting up in his bed. He was stopped when his father placed a hand on his shoulder, though. He turned him around and told him in a whisper, "You may take him to the garden if you wish. Let him have some fresh air." He then smiled and left the room.

"What did he say?" the archer asked curiously, for the words had been too quiet even for his elven hearing.

"Nothing," Aragorn said simply with a grin.

Legolas huffed in annoyance, but didn't inquire further. He'd get the information from him later…

The two finished eating and, after a moment, the human pulled Legolas toward him and from the bed.

"What are you doing, Estel!" Legolas asked startled, straining to catch his balance around the blankets that had been pulled with him.

Aragorn laughed when Legolas fell against him not able to regain his footing.

The prince glared at him. "You could have just _asked_ me to get up," he said, none too happy.

"Aye, but what would the fun have been in that?" the human teased. He untangled the blankets from Legolas' legs and threw them on the bed.

Taking the blonde's hand into his own he pulled him towards the door.

"Impatient much?" the archer asked slightly irritated. "Wait. I thought I wasn't supposed to leave…"

Aragorn grinned at the elf. "Even if that were still true, since when has that ever stopped you?"

Legolas had nothing to say to that so kept his mouth shut and walked next to the ranger who seemed a bit too excited for his own good.

Aragorn was glad that the blonde actually had permission to wander around now. This way they definitely wouldn't have to endure another lecture. It also showed that Elrond was finally satisfied with the condition of Legolas' injury.

Legolas smiled widely when he saw that Aragorn had led him to the garden. He grabbed the human's wrist (they had let go of the other's hand since it would be too suspicious) and pulled him to a different direction when he noticed Aragorn leading him to his favorite spot.

Aragorn looked at him in bewilderment.

"Everyone knows that is my favorite place, mellon-nin," the blonde explained as if it was the most obvious thing.

The human tilted his head back and laughed.

It was cut short when Legolas pinned him against a tree and kissed him passionately. They had reached a spot that was secluded enough, barely anyone went where they were since it was so far back from the main house.

Aragorn was taken aback by this unexpected move but quickly kissed back. Wrapping his arms around Legolas, the human pulled the elf closer to him.

Legolas moaned into Aragorn's mouth, their bodies pressed together only increasing his excitement.

The human trailed kisses down the elf's neck, licking and softly sucking at the smooth skin.

The two abruptly broke apart, bodies protesting, when they heard footsteps nearby. They sat down leaning against the tree, panting and faces flushed red.

Once they could no longer hear the steps they went to each other. However, they decided to hold back, not wanting to be caught, and hating that they had to hide their affection.

Aragorn leaned against the tree, legs stretched out before him. Legolas laid down with his head in the human's lap.

The ranger chuckled lightly. "Perhaps we should have gone back to Mirkwood. That way, at least, we could have had some privacy."

Legolas laughed as well, agreeing with the statement, but then he turned serious. "Actually, I was thinking of asking Elrond… after dinner…" he said hoping his love would support this decision.

Aragorn frowned slightly. He did know how much Legolas wished to see his father, though…

He sighed in resignation. Then he leaned down and kissed his elf softly. "If that is what you want," he replied smiling.

Legolas smiled back broadly, it reaching his eyes as well. "Thank you, Estel."

* * *

Well, hopefully we'll actually get somewhere now. First I guess they have to talk to Elrond… good stuff that'll be… -.- Hope you guys are enjoying the fluff, too. It'll only last 'til the two get to Mirkwood… then there prob'ly won't be as much… still some, of course, but not as much. For not liking fluff that much I sure do write it a lot… hmm… .:shrugs:.

_Review Responses_

**Adrianna** – Lol, don't doubt it. Yeah, I use 'dude' for both genders so… yup.

**Shadow41** – Wow, thank you so much! That's _very_ much appreciated, you have no idea! n.n Yeah, I thought they deserved a break, too. n.n

**IwishChan** – Lol, of course not. Or they're just extra good at observations… or both. XD

**goddesscal** – Glad ya like it! Yeah, I'm kinda nervous 'bout that part, though, since I don't want to mess it up. .:shrugs:.

**empath89** – Yayness! Glad ya enjoyed it!

Thank you everyone for the reviews! n.n They're very much appreciated and enjoyed! Plz keep them coming. n.n

I finished my research project, too (yayness!), so I will be able to work on the fics more now. n.n …then again it didn't really stop me before… .:ahem:. But, yeah…

_**Plz Review**_

Ja ne


	6. Permission Granted?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own LotR. Didn't I just say this yesterday…

**Warnings**: Slash, Aragorn/Legolas! Got a problem with that? Then leave. There's a little thing called a back button, either on the mouse or on the monitor;both work quite well…

Sorry 'bout all grammar and/or spelling mistakes.

Hah ha! Not that long of a wait this time, was it? n.n Only 'bout seven days. …that's longer than I thought… well, that's only cuz I'm workin' on two fics now… .:shrugs:. I'm actually still sick, though. Can ya believe it? I can't get rid of this freakin' thing… Rawr! I am done with the research project that I had to work on, though. n.n So hopefully now I'll be able to write more…

Hope you all enjoy! n.n

* * *

**Heart's Truth**

**Chapter Six**

**Permission… Granted?**

* * *

Dinner had just finished and Aragorn dreaded what was to come next. He had told Legolas that they would ask his father after it, though, and that was exactly what he was going to do. He didn't go back on his word.

For the first time since he had arrived Legolas had finally eaten with everyone; Elrohir had been there as well, his injuries had also healed. Everyone was pleased to see the blonde at the table with them, but were disappointed to find him distracted.

Aragorn and Legolas were walking to the elf's room at the moment when Elrond stopped them.

"What has been bothering you, penneth?" the elf-lord asked. He had noticed that the archer, and even Aragorn, had looked anxious during the meal and looked as though they wanted to ask him something, but weren't sure if they should.

Legolas looked over at the human next to him. Seeing a look of encouragement, he breathed deeply. "Well, I was going to ask you something…" he trailed off. Even if he had been desperately wanting to go back to his father he had no idea of how he should go about this, though it really shouldn't be too hard, especially since he was no longer injured.

"What is it?" the elder elf asked, baffled by the younger elf's strange behavior.

"Well, seeing as how I have not been home in almost a month, and have not seen my father in the same amount of time. Not to mention he's been stuck with all my duties," Legolas said quickly, "I was wondering if you would permit me to return to Mirkwood."

Elrond nearly laughed at the nervous way the prince had asked to return to his own kingdom, but was able to contain himself. He really did not want the blonde to leave, though. He ran into too much trouble. Knowing him, he'd run into something again and after just recovering over too many close calls. He did not think it wise.

"I wish to accompany him as well, Adar," Aragorn added. He didn't think their odds of going were very good, or at least going that evening. His father seemed to be thinking about it too much… or maybe, in this case, it was for the better…

Elrond liked that idea even less… in a way. On one hand Legolas would have a better chance of survival, not to say he was weak, but he still wasn't at his full potential. However, on the other hand, whenever the two were together they seemed to attract even more danger than usual.

Looking at their pleading expressions, he found he could not deny their request, especially to Legolas. He had every right to return home. He had been gone for far longer than he had intended in the first place. He could tell that the prince also felt guilty for dumping all his duties onto his father. Elrond was sure Thranduil could handle those fine, though. After all, he had done so before Legolas was born, although he did have the help of his wife most of the time.

Legolas was about to give up and go back to his room when he heard Elrond sigh heavily and say, "I shall allow you two to go, but only if you go tomorrow," he finally relented, knowing they had been planning to go that very evening.

The elf and human just stared at the elder elf at first, unsure if they had heard correctly.

Aragorn was the first to recover from his shock. "Thank you, Ada!" he exclaimed excitedly. He couldn't help but feel happy for his love, even if he didn't really want him to go in the first place. He knew how much it meant to him.

Legolas smiled widely and laughed at the human's reaction. "Aye, hannon le," he said in agreement.

"Of course. I want you two promise me that you will do everything possible to avoid danger, alright?" he questioned the human and elf now completely serious.

The two nodded. It wasn't as if they purposefully ran into danger anyway. Aragorn wanted nothing to harm Legolas and would do everything he could to prevent it, even more so than usual.

"Good," the elf-lord said with a clap. "Now, you two relax and make sure you get some rest tonight. Do not leave without letting me know first."

Aragorn and Legolas nodded again still amazed that it had been so easy to get Elrond to let them go.

At their nods of affirmation the elder elf smiled at the two and left. He would have to talk to them in the morning about this again…

Aragorn and Legolas exchanged a shocked glance.

"Wow that was easier than expected…" the human said in disbelief.

"No kidding," the blonde stated in agreement. It had been _a lot _easier than he thought it was going to be for him. With all the injuries he had sustained the past month, he thought it would take a lot more convincing for the elf-lord to agree. And he was allowing Aragorn to come along with him… that was truly amazing, for everyone knew how much trouble they found when together.

"Let us get ready," Legolas said about to go back to his room.

"Not yet. Ada said for us to relax. That is hardly relaxing," Aragorn said, stopping his elf from getting any closer to his room.

"What do you suggest, then?"

The human leaned in close, mouth teasingly close to the elf's. "Why the garden, of course," he said with a smirk.

"Hmm, I do not think I want to go with you," the blonde said thoughtfully. That had nearly been too much of a tease for Legolas and he was extremely tempted to close the gap between them. He knew their only place of solitude was in the garden, though.

"I think you will, whether you want to or not, and you shall like it."

Legolas raised his eyebrows in amusement. "Oh, will I now?"

Aragorn smiled mischievously at his elf.

The archer laughed at the human's expression, sure of what his intent was and what would happen in the garden. Too bad they had to be so careful all the time. They would finally get some privacy on the four-day ride to Mirkwood, though. They would have to put that to good use. "I know not if that is a wise idea quite yet, love," he said reasonably, with his own slip up with the term of endearment. Well, no one was around at the time being.

"Who cares? Let them find out," the human said, finally voicing his opinion on the matter. He really did not care anymore. If his family had a problem with him loving Legolas… well, then that was their problem. He wouldn't give up his love just because they had a problem with him loving another male. He didn't think they would really mind, though, or at least he hoped not.

Legolas was a bit taken aback by this comment. They still hadn't had this conversation, too many things had gotten in the way, or they got distracted. He didn't know that the human felt this way. He was glad that he did, but he still couldn't agree yet. If his father somehow found out… he had no idea how he would react. With Aragorn accompanying him back home ran the major risk of their relationship being exposed to the elf king, however, he couldn't just leave his love behind, especially since he wanted to come along so much. His father still had a slight problem with his best friend being human as well, and now that they had a relationship; not just a friendship… he wasn't sure of how he would respond, not in the least.

"We do not want to start something right before we leave, though," the blonde finally said.

Aragorn sighed heavily and backed away, but accepted the reply. The elf did have a point, though it was a lousy one; definitely no fun for them either. "You are right," he said in a defeated manner.

Legolas hated that he had made the ranger so sad. "I'm sorry, mellon-nin."

Aragorn shook his head. "Do not be," he said, understanding the prince's feelings. "Killed the mood, though… Well, that can be easily fixed…"

Legolas chuckled at the look the human was giving him, one that showed that, somehow, the spark had already been rekindled. The archer was relieved to see that the ranger was able to understand him so well. "Shall we go to the garden then?" he asked uncertainly.

"Aye, let us go," Aragorn said, looking around briefly, much to Legolas' bewilderment. Then turning to his elf he quickly kissed him and ran.

Legolas stood there in shock for a moment before he realized what had happened. "Estel!" he yelled, chasing after the human, who was laughing hysterically.

Both Aragorn and Legolas almost ran into a maid when they turned the corner to the garden, causing her to yelp in surprise and nearly drop the items she carried.

They shouted an apology, but did not stop running.

"What are you two up to?" an amused voice questioned them.

Both human and elf stopped in their tracks. In front of them were Elladan and Elrohir; it had been the younger one who had spoken. It seemed like they were on their way from the garden.

"Definitely more lively than dinner, I see," the elder twin stated. Both twins had noticed how anxious the two before them had been.

Aragorn and Legolas just exchanged a glance, unsure of how to respond. They hadn't known they had been so obvious, however, it seemed like everyone had noticed. Oh well, it really didn't matter. They were going to tell the twins about their departure anyway.

"So, what's going on?" Elrohir asked. He knew the two had something on their minds, and also wondered what they were up to. It was odd to find them running down the halls; Legolas chasing after the human.

"Just on our way to the garden," the ranger replied nonchalantly.

"Mind if we join you?" Elladan queried. He had to ask them why they had been so nervous. Now was as good as a time as ever, he figured.

"Not at all," Legolas said, sounding more pleased than he felt. He had been looking forward to spending more time with Aragorn. Well, they were leaving tomorrow and would have plenty of time alone then; with no chance of interruptions either.

The four walked to the garden together.

Aragorn looked over at Legolas with a wistful gaze.

The blonde merely shrugged, unable to do anything about the twins and not about to try. He mouthed a 'later' to him with a grin. Luckily, neither twin had seen this, for they were too into their own conversation.

Finally, Elladan turned to the two and said, "What had to you two so distracted during dinner?"

"Well," the archer started awkwardly, "I was thinking about a question I was going to ask Elrond…"

When the prince didn't elaborate Elrohir asked, "What was the question?"

"If I could go back to Mirkwood, and if Estel could accompany me," Legolas finally answered the two.

The twins stopped walking; this wasn't what they had expected at all. They both knew that their friend had to return home sooner or later, but for some reason, it never occurred to them that it would happen so soon… or at least it seemed soon to them.

Aragorn and Legolas almost laughed at the shocked looks Elladan and Elrohir sported.

"And…? What did Ada say?" the elder twin inquired as soon as he was able to.

Aragorn smiled widely, "That we could leave tomorrow."

That surprised the twins the most. They could understand about Legolas, it was his home after all that he wanted to go back to; their father couldn't really force him to stay any longer since he was recovered… well, he could… but they knew he wouldn't. However, he agreed to let their youngest brother go with? They supposed it wasn't too much of a shock. They had just healed, though. There was too much chance of them running into danger again, and they still weren't at their fullest, especially Legolas, for the wound to the chest had caused a lot of problems before.

This time neither Aragorn nor Legolas could hold back their laugher.

"This is no laughing matter! You still are not at your full strength, Legolas," Elladan said seriously.

This immediately stopped the two and they became solemn.

"Do you think I do not know this?" the prince questioned, angry that Elladan thought him weak.

"Do not take it the wrong way, mellon-nin. I merely worry for you," the eldest brother quickly mended. He still felt guilty too, for the near-fatal chest wound the blonde had received had been for him. If Legolas were to get injured again because he wasn't at his fullest after an injury that was his fault, he'd never forgive himself. Too many close calls had happened already; no one wished for more.

Legolas saw the sadness in Elladan's features and regretted his rash outburst. "I know you care. I'm sorry, mellon-nin," he said guiltily. "I just cannot leave my father to worry any longer."

Elladan nodded, understanding how the blonde felt. Everyone knew how much Legolas cared for his father, especially after his mother had died when the grief had almost consumed their hearts.

"Just make sure you – both of you – are careful, alright?" Elrohir chimed in.

Aragorn and Legolas smiled.

"Of course. Aren't we always?" the human said with a smirk.

"No!" the twins shouted in unison.

* * *

It's weird writing this fic right after Unforgivable Pain. They're the exact opposite. That one's all extra angsty, while this one's extra happy and fluffy. .:shrugs:.

Man, I was going to post this last night, but the site wouldn't let me log in so… yeah. But at least I got it out, right? Got me kinda frustrated, though…

Hah ha! I have tomorrow (Monday) off of school…I guess technically it'd be today, but that's not the point. The point is I have a day off of school! Yayness! n.n;;; And it's not freakin' roasting anymore… only 78 degrees inside now, whereas yesterday it was 90. O.O Not right, man, not right.

Anywayz… _Review Responses_

**Anonymous Noldo** – Thank you! I'm glad to see that you enjoy my fic. I didn't think that you did. And normally people that leave those type of reviews (not that it was bad, don't get me wrong) never return so, I'm glad that you did. n.n Yeah, I agree, and I very much appreciate your review. You helped me come up with an idea for what I could do, though it was not even close to what I had been planning. So thank you so much!

**empath89** - Yeah, pretty much. Fluff is good. I don't know how I can (apparently) write it so well, though. I don't really like that kinda stuff in real life. .:shrugs:. Lol, glad ya think so! n.n

**InsanePirate** – Yayness! Lol, glad ya like it! n.n Lol, I just had to refer to him as that. n.n;;

**IwishChan** – Well, as you can see he did just that. n.n Didn't take much convincing either… hmm… Yayness! I'm glad ya think so. n.n .:sighs:. Man, I'm going to have to take those soon… blah.

**Enelya Aldarion** – O.O No way! I write fluff as well as I do angst? Wow, that was a shocker. Glad to hear that, though. n.n Yeah, sorry 'bout that. I'm usually extra careful 'bout that cuz I know how confusing that can get. I was bound to slip up some time. Thank you for pointing it out to me.

**Shadow41** – Glad ya think so! It's not as if I don't like it… cuz I do to a certain extent… it's just weird writing it for so many chapters in a row, especially since my other fic that I'm writing at the same time is _all_ angst. And yeah, the fluff will continue… prob'ly throughout the entire fic. I think a lot of people are goin' to be happy 'bout that. Lol.

Thank you so much for the reviews everyone! They're very much appreciated! Glad you guys think I can write fluff so well. Lol. I think all of you said that you liked it. Yayness! n.n I'm just glad you're not getting tired of it… or I hope not at least, since it's prob'ly goin' to continue… .:shrugs:.

Man, finally I was able to post! I haven't been able to log in for a day at least. .:shakes head:. I was goin' to post this... uhh... Sunday night I think. Oh well… got it out at least, right? n.n

_**Plz Review**_, and any and all pointers or suggestions are welcomed. n.n

Ja ne


	7. Alone at Last

**Disclaimer**: I do not own LotR. .:sighs:. Can I stop saying that now…?

**Warnings**: Slash, Aragorn/Legolas. Don't like? Don't read. Oh, and there's a little scene at the end of this chapter. See the title of this chapter? Yeah, Aragorn and Legolas kind of take advantage of that little fact… .:grins:.

Sorry 'bout all grammar and/or spelling mistakes.

And about the wait. Yeah, I think I actually wrote everything I needed to say at the bottom of this since I kinda typed that before this… usually do that for some reason… XD

Anywayz… hope you enjoy this chapter… n.n

* * *

**Heart's Truth**

**Chapter Seven**

**Alone at Last**

* * *

Aragorn and Legolas had gotten their things together for their ride to Mirkwood. They were on their way to Elrond's study at the moment.

Legolas was getting nervous, for he was worried about the elf-lord changing his mind about letting them go.

"Worry not, love," Aragorn said comfortingly to the blonde next to him, grabbing and squeezing his hand.

The archer turned to the human and smiled in appreciation. He knew there was no need to be so nervous but he couldn't help it.

Arriving at their destination, which had felt like an eternity, Aragorn knocked on the door, unsure of what his father was doing.

Seconds later the elder elf opened the door. "There you are," he said. He had actually expected the two to be gone already. _Estel must have convinced him to stay longer, _he thought with an inward grin.

"Good morn, Ada," Aragorn said with a smile. Legolas also greeted the elf-lord, though quietly.

With the greeting out of the way Elrond let the human and elf into the study.

The elf-lord's eyes wandered down to where the two were holding hands. However, he decided to not say anything about the matter, they would tell him when ready.

Upon seeing Elrond's gaze on their hands, they realized they were still holding the other's. They quickly let go and walked in, pretending nothing was going on. Both were relieved when the elder elf didn't ask any questions.

"Here," the elf-lord said after a few minutes of silence, handing both of them a pack of healing supplies. Packing these himself made him feel a little more comfortable, not much though.

Aragorn smiled. "Hannon le, Ada," he said gratefully. He knew this was to put his father's mind at ease and hoped it was doing just that.

"If you run into any danger please do everything possible to avoid it," Elrond told his son and the younger elf.

The two solemnly nodded.

Elrond suddenly embraced Legolas. "I'm glad to see you are still with us, penneth."

"As am I," the archer replied after a moment, being taken aback by the unexpected hug.

"Keep safe," the elder elf instructed, patting him on the back and then letting go to hug his son. "You too, ion-nin."

"We will. Worry not, Ada," he answered, hugging his father back.

After a minute, Elrond held his son at arms length. "I know. I trust you two to make the right decisions," he stated seriously, looking at Aragorn first and then Legolas.

Both couldn't help but feel there was a second meaning behind the elder elf's statement.

_He probably knows... _the human thought, but shrugged it off. If his father wanted to wait until they were ready to talk about it… all the better.

"Thank you. We shall prove that your trust is not misplaced," the prince promised.

Elrond nodded in appreciation.

"We must away now, Ada, for we have yet to see Elladan or Elrohir this morn," said Aragorn, wanting to leave while it was still morning.

"Aye," the elf-lord said dejectedly, wishing the two didn't have to leave. With one last hug, he wished them well and then sadly said goodbye.

The human and elf then left and went to find the twins.

"You think he knows about us?" Legolas inquired in a whisper.

"Aye, though I know not why he did not question," the ranger replied.

"I was wondering about the same thing," the blonde said thoughtfully. "Perhaps he's waiting for us to bring it up…"

"Most likely," Aragorn said. Then after a moment, "Well, we shall deal with it when we return."

Legolas didn't respond and just stared ahead.

The ranger sensed an uneasiness about his love. "What is it? You are going to return with me, right?" he asked almost fearfully.

"…Aye," the prince answered somewhat hesitantly. He had an obligation in Mirkwood, though, and didn't know what would happen when there.

Aragorn watched his elf in concern. He seemed so sad…

"Estel, Legolas! There you are," Elrohir shouted from down the hall.

"Aye, we were with Ada," the human explained, taking his eyes off of his love for the moment. He would ask later. Whatever it was it obviously needed to be discussed.

Elladan went onto the other side of Aragorn and wrapped his arm around his shoulders. "You were not thinking about leaving without seeing us, were you?" he questioned threateningly.

"Of course not, brother. In fact we were on our way to find you two, right, Legolas?" the human said quickly.

Hearing no response from the archer, Aragorn and the twins stopped fooling around and turned to the young elf.

"Legolas?" Aragorn queried in concern.

The blonde blinked slowly and then looked at them. "What?" he asked, wondering why everyone was staring at him.

"Are you well, mellon-nin?" Elrohir asked, worry plainly heard in his voice.

"Aye, I'm fine," Legolas said, trying to reassure the others. He hadn't realized that he had been so deep in thought.

Aragorn and the twins looked at him skeptically, but let it go, and started to converse. However, they noticed that Legolas was lost in his own thoughts again.

"What's wrong with him?" Elladan quietly asked his human brother.

"I know not. He would not answer me before," Aragorn replied. "I shall ask again later."

The twins nodded in understanding. They, too, had their suspicions of their relationship.

The three were able to break Legolas out of his thoughts so they could try and cheer him up. It appeared to be working.

"I fear we must get going," Aragorn said after they had been talking for a good twenty minutes.

Elladan and Elrohir sighed, wishing they did not have to go.

"Be careful," Elladan said.

"More than usual," the younger twin added, knowing how the human said they were _always _careful.

Legolas and Aragorn chuckled.

With final farewells, the two went back to Legolas' room to collect their belongings (Aragorn had brought his things into the elf's room earlier that morning).

"Are you sure you wish to leave your family? I know not how long it will be until I get another break from my duties," Legolas asked the ranger.

Aragorn put his hands on both sides of the elf's face. "I am positive. I shall not leave you to ride alone. I shall _never_ leave you alone, alright?" the human promised his love, looking directly into his crystal-blue eyes.

The blonde nodded, trying not to show how uncertain he truly felt.

Aragorn kissed Legolas and pulled him into a loving embrace.

"All shall be well," the human tried to encourage, not liking the sad aura his elf had about him.

"Hannon le, love," Legolas whispered, grateful for the support.

The two stayed within each other's arms for a few minutes, drawing comfort from the other.

"We should probably go," the human suggested softly, not moving.

"Aye," was all the elf said, eyes closed.

After a few more moments they reluctantly broke apart.

Grabbing their weapons they then left for the stables.

When they arrived they found that the stable hands had readied their horses already and saved them the time.

Human and elf thanked the stable hands and then were off… finally.

Aragorn found that his leg was a bit stiff from not riding in so long because of his injury and was not pleased to find this. However, he ignored it as best as possible.

Legolas breathed in the scents around him and closed his eyes, glad to be outside again; finally riding on his horse. Elrond had forbidden him from riding at all. To say the least the wood-elf was not pleased by this restriction in the slightest. He loved to feel the wind's gentle hand run through his hair, the sun sending its rays of warmth onto his skin, the way the trees' leaves flittered happily at him being amongst them again… he loved all of it.

Aragorn looked over at his elf in awe. He couldn't believe how riding for only a few minutes could change the blonde's entire attitude so quickly.

_Really should have left sooner, _the human thought, regretting his selfish decision of staying in Imladris.

The two continued on, only taking a few short breaks, until nightfall. Then they set up camp, building a fire; thankful for no signs of orcs or other such fell creatures.

At present Legolas was staring into the fire with Aragorn sitting next to him, watching with concern.

"Legolas?" the ranger asked to get the elf's attention.

Said elf started slightly and then turned his gaze back to Aragorn.

"What has been bothering you, love?" the human inquired caringly.

Legolas looked back into the fire, the occasional spark escaping the flames. He sighed heavily and finally spoke up, "My duty is in Mirkwood. Yours is in Imladris, and one day… Gondor," he whispered the last part, knowing it was a touchy subject. "I cannot stay away from my people, just as you cannot abandon your family," he continued sadly.

Aragorn wrapped his arm around Legolas' shoulder, bringing him close. "We will find a way. I shall wait for you if I have to return home without you. No matter how much time has gone by, Ishall wait until I can be with you again, until we can be together," the human promised his only love.

Legolas looked up, amazed by the amount of devotion in the human's voice. Love and desire filled his senses for the one next to him, for the one he loved more than life itself.

The elf turned Aragorn to face him and kissed him deeply, eliciting a moan from the slightly startled human, who hadn't expected that reaction.

Legolas pushed his love down and straddled him, never breaking their heated kiss.

He grinded his hips on Aragorn's and was rewarded with another moan of desire.

"Please, Legolas… don't tease. I need you," the human pleaded lustfully, while the elf trailed kisses down his neck, going lower and lower until his tunic got in the way.

Legolas looked up mischievously at the ranger. He took off Aragorn's tunic for better access.

He soon found where and how he could give the most amount of pleasure to his love (on his chest so far) and made sure to keep that information for later.

"Please… Legolas… i-it's been t-too long…" the ranger panted. They had had to wait a long time before they could be alone, and they were certainly going to take advantage of it now.

Legolas grinned up at his soon-to-be-lover. "Should have left sooner, huh?" he asked teasingly, reaching for the human's leggings.

* * *

Whoops… have to keep it PG-13... unfortunately. You guys can use your imagination for the rest, right? n.n Muahaha… -.- Man, some of you are going to kill me for that… I know I'd kill the person who did that to me… Eesh… Should I be running…? Btw, sry if that scene actually sucked, but I don't write them often, and when I do they're usually not posted…

Anywayz… hope you guys enjoyed. I know the beginning was prob'ly extremely boring, but I hope the end made up for it. They certainly took advantage of being alone fast, didn't they? n.n .:ahem:.

Volleyball actually started up again, just some extra practices (yayness!) so I don't know how often I'll be able to write or even post. I'll try to keep it about the same, though. It actually prob'ly won't even change. Man, I can't wait 'til the volleyball season actually starts! n.n;; Heh… don't mind me…

_Review Responses_

**Hawk Willowwalker** – Lol, of course I'll write more. n.n Thank you so much, btw. It's really appreciated. n.n I'm glad you like it.

**Shadow41** – Thank you. There's the chapter for ya. n.n

**Enelya Aldarion** – Lol, I wasn't sayin' that seven days was a long time, just that is was longer than I thought. Yayness! You couldn't find a criticism for that chapter? n.n Glad to hear that. Hope you don't have much to criticize about this chapter… Lol, well, thankfully it's not all extra hot anymore, and back to rainy. I love the rain! n.n Hope ya liked this chapter. n.n

**empath89** – 'Course he feels guilty. He's Elladan. n.n Thank you. And I'm glad to say that I'm no longer sick. n.n;;; Hope ya enjoyed this chapter.

**IwishChan** – Yup, yup. Finally they left. n.n Lol, I'll try, I'll try. No guarantee, though. .:grins evilly:.

**InsanePirate** – Yeah, I want to see how they react, too. -.- Eventually, Aragorn and Legolas will talk with Elrond, too, it just prob'ly won't be near the end. .:shrugs:. Thank you! I'm glad you like my stories! And are still enjoying this one. n.n Lol, well, I hope this wait wasn't too long… kinda was now that I think about it… Gomen!

Thank you everyone for the wonderful reviews! Please keep them coming! n.n I hope I don't disappoint any of you.

Sorry 'bout the wait, btw. Didn't realize it was that long…

Well, _**please review**_, and let me know how you liked or didn't like this chapter. n.n

Ja ne


	8. Reflections

**Disclaimer**: See any other chapter to find out what you already know. XD

**Warnings**: Slash, A/L. Nothing else yet. n.n

Sorry 'bout all grammar and/or spelling mistakes.

No more school, no more school! Yayness for me; yayness for you! Updates should be quicker cuz of that, so there ya go. I hope they will be anywayz. I don't know how much time I'll be able to write, though, it should be enough. I'll definitely have time to type it up now, since I can stay up late, when everyone's asleep. n.n

Anywayz…

Happy Birthday to InsanePirate! This chapter is for you, my friend! n.n I had to finish this just for you. I actually was going to update Unforgivable Pain first, but then I realized it was going to be your b-day and had to do this one instead. So, I hope you enjoy this chapter. n.n

Onward!

* * *

****

****

**Heart's Truth**

**Chapter Eight: Reflections**

Legolas and Aragorn had been making the most of their time alone; enjoying each other's company while they could.

Legolas had been able to push aside his worries for their journey. However, they were fast approaching their destination. Soon he would have to stop being just a wood-elf and become Prince Legolas of Mirkwood once again. This he did not want to do, for it meant he would have to take up all the responsibilities again, and then… what of Aragorn? He knew not of how his father would react about their relationship, which had only grown stronger over the past few days. He just prayed he did not find out.

The blonde elf wrapped his arms around Aragorn tighter, never wanting to let go.

_Why can't we stay like this forever? _he thought sadly.

That night Legolas did not sleep. He just wanted to enjoy being close to his lover. They would probably reach Mirkwood in a couple of days; once there they wouldn't have that much time alone, like when they were in Imladris.

Aragorn couldn't believe the sight he was greeted with first thing in the morning.

Legolas' features were bathed with the sun's golden rays, making him all the more enchanting. His golden hair shimmered with the light; his crystal-blue eyes shone even brighter, the sun's shadows shading his elf perfectly.

"Good morn to you, too," the melodic voice said with a chuckle.

Instead of replying, the human wrapped his arms around the archer's neck and pulled him close, closing the gap between them with a kiss.

They broke apart breathing heavily.

"Good morn," Aragorn returned with a smirk.

Legolas just smiled at the human, glad that he was in such a good mood.

The ranger frowned slightly when he really looked at the wood-elf before him. The sun had been very deceptive indeed. It wasn't that his elf wasn't beautiful. Oh, no! far from that. It was just that he looked almost…drained, and tired, and sad.

"What is it, love?" he asked in concern, placing his hand on the side of the elf's face.

Legolas lowered his gaze, not wanting to worry his lover anymore. He already had before… too many times to count actually. "Nothing," he answered quietly.

"Mellon-nin…" the human started, lifting the blonde's chin to meet his gaze.

Legolas shifted his eyes away from Aragorn's stare when it felt like the ranger was seeing directly into his soul.

"Do not worry about anything… not yet at least," the human stated knowing why the elf was so depressed. He had already spoken to him about this previously, but it seemed he could not shake off his anxiousness.

He himself was nervous about seeing the elf king again, for Thranduil wasn't too fond of him. Not only did he not really care for humans, finding them a weak race, but last time he had been there Legolas and Aragorn had an on-going round of pranks, each trying to out-do the other to see who the winner was. To make it short the proud King of Mirkwood had ended up with egg in his hair and was none too pleased… to say the least. Thranduil also hadn't appreciated his son acting so childishly and believed it to be the ranger's fault.

The human had regretted it the instant it had happened – especially now – however, there was nothing he could do about it. He just hoped he'd be able to find a way to get the stubborn elf king to forgive him.

"I know; I shall try," was all the archer said, still not meeting his lover's gaze.

Aragorn moved in closer and kissed the elf.

"I shall find something for us to eat. You should get some rest," the ranger said, knowing that Legolas hadn't received any. He started to stand up; however, he was pulled back down.

"Stay a while longer, please," the blonde pleaded softly. He hadn't wanted the human to move in the first place since it had been so comfortable.

Aragorn watched his elf for a moment before settling back into Legolas' arms, who was now sitting up.

"Hannon le," the archer whispered into Aragorn's ear, tightening his hold around the human's waist.

The two lovers stayed in that position until the sun was high in the sky, when Aragorn's stomach suddenly gave a loud grumble, clearing not appreciating the lack of food.

Legolas chuckled at the slightly red human. "Looks like I shall have to hunt, for I fear your stomach will give you away!" he teased the ranger.

Aragorn just crossed his arms and huffed. _Always has to happen during the most inopportune times,_ he thought annoyed. He loved being held by his elf, but could not deny his hunger any longer.

His reaction only managed to cause Legolas to laugh harder.

"I'm glad you find me so amusing," the human pouted.

"Always," the blonde finally got out when his laughter died down.

Even if Aragorn made it seem like he was annoyed at the archer's teasing, he truly wasn't. He was just glad that he had been able to see Legolas laugh again, though he feared that all the teasing was just a cover-up.

Aragorn hugged the blonde and kissed him lightly, unable to resist his charm… and effectively cutting off the elf's teasing.

"Can't handle a little teasing?" Legolas questioned, eyebrows raised; mirth clearly seen in his eyes.

"Not even a little," the ranger replied, kissing the blonde again. It deepened when his tongue begged for entrance, which was gladly accepted.

Unfortunately, they were suddenly interrupted by the sound of Aragorn's stomach again.

"We shall not be able to do anything if we do not take care of that!" Legolas stated chuckling at the human's embarrassed expression.

He picked up his bow and quiver and went over to Aragorn again. Giving him another quick kiss he said, "I shall be right back. You just relax and try not to attract orcs with that stomach of yours!" he finished with a grin.

"Ha, ha, very funny," the human responded dryly, though it was obvious that he was amused.

Legolas actually winked at him and then suddenly took off to find some game.

Aragorn shook his head, smiling the whole time. _Sure is in a teasing mood today, _he thought, happy that his lover had been able to change his attitude. He just hoped he'd be able to keep it up, at least for another day. He knew there would be no possible way for either of them to remain in high spirits when they came close to the Mirkwood palace; they wouldn't even try. The only reason he hadn't argued with Legolas about him doing the hunting was because he hoped it would distract the elf's mind for a while longer. He would have to make sure he slept this night.

Aragorn picked up their things and started a fire to be ready for whatever Legolas brought back.

About twenty minutes later the wood-elf returned with a couple rabbits.

"What, no orcs?" he asked looking around their camp.

"Only the one in front of me," the human replied, looking at the blonde.

Legolas feigned a hurt look. "Wounding words, my friend."

Aragorn walked over to the prince; going behind him he wrapped his arms around his waist. "You know, I still need to make up for my jest when my father was in the room…" he said suggestively into his lover's ear, causing a shiver to run down Legolas' spine.

The archer had to think for a moment before he could recall, it had been so sudden and an abrupt change of subject. "Aye, you are right," he said grinning, "but first we shall have to take care of your stomach."

Aragorn sighed dramatically. "Nay, I think I cannot make up for it now…" he stated thoughtfully.

"Really?" the prince said raising an eyebrow. "We shall see about that, we shall see…"

"Indeed we shall," the human said with a grin.

"Well, unfortunately, I think we have stalled long enough for today. Let us eat, then we shall leave," Legolas said sadly after a moment.

Aragorn just nodded. He knew it to be true so could not argue. Although, Thranduil did not know they were even on their way… He would have to stall their trip even more later.

Legolas started to prepare the rabbits; however, Aragorn would not allow such a thing. The elf had caught the rabbits and had had no sleep. It took a lot of convincing but was well worth it, for soon after Legolas had settled against one of the trees his eyes had glazed over in elven sleep. Aragorn couldn't believe it at first, but figured that, with the recent recovery of his injuries, he would continue to become exhausted easier... for a while at least. All his worrying wasn't helping either.

The human let his elf sleep a while after the rabbits were ready before rousing the tried prince.

The two ate, conversing a little, and then headed off towards Mirkwood again, much to their dislike.

They didn't stop until nightfall, making sure the area was safe; not believing their luck thus far.

Aragorn went in search for firewood, for it was a chilly night, while Legolas laid out his sleeping roll, since they shared one now.

The human took longer than usual, and Legolas began to worry that their luck had run out.

When Aragorn did return it was without firewood, much to the elf's bewilderment.

Legolas tilted his head in confusion, looking at his lover.

Aragorn couldn't help but smile at the sight. He loved it when his elf did that.

He closed the space between them and kissed the blonde deeply. "Come with me. I have a way to make up for my earlier jest," he said with a gleam in his eyes.

_What is he planning now...? _the archer thought. Aragorn's stare had a look of lust to it; that part he was sure he'd enjoy, but wasn't so sure about the mystery part of it. Well, he'd find out anyway, he realized when the human started to pull him.

They walked deeper into the forest and Legolas couldn't help but wonder where they were going.

He gasped when they stopped and there was a lake in front of them. It was an open space and he could clearly see the sky above; it was sprinkled with stars and even though the moon was only half full, it shown no less brilliantly. Looking back down at the water he could see the reflection of the moon on the dark blue water that was perfectly still, not one wave…

…until Aragorn could no longer resist and, catching the elf unawares, pushed Legolas in the water. (He had already checked to make sure it was safe.)

The prince broke the surface, and sputtering, yelled at Aragorn. This, however, only caused the ranger to laugh hysterically.

Legolas growled at his lover, but grinned when he noticed the human was laughing too hard to pay attention to… anything really. Deciding a little payback was in order, he pulled Aragorn's arm; forcing him into the water with a startled yelp.

It was his turn to laugh now.

The human came up, coughing slightly, but started to laugh again. "Okay, I deserved that," he admitted.

"Indeed you did," the elf could only agree, through his laughter.

Aragorn swam over to the blonde and pulled him close, for the water came up only half-way to their chests. He stopped the laughs by a passionate kiss and weaved his fingers into the golden, wet hair; marveling at how silky it still felt. His other hand found its way under his lover's tunic, feeling the smooth muscles beneath.

Legolas moaned into the human's mouth as Aragorn's fingers glided across his chest.

They broke apart, breath coming in quick pants.

"Well, I must say this makes up for it," the archer said with a grin.

Aragorn only laughed in return, glad that he had this opportunity. Then he surprised Legolas by swimming away.

The blonde followed the ranger, wondering what he was up to now.

Aragorn stopped and was now lying down in the water where it was much shallower, beckoning his elf close.

Legolas was only glad to oblige and, once there, he straddled his lover, leaning down for a kiss. He pulled the human's tunic off while his own was taken off by an eager Aragorn; their leggings soon came off as well.

Legolas was startled when Aragorn flipped their positions to where he was on the bottom.

"My turn," the human said playfully, eyes filled with lust.

* * *

Well, I hope you enjoyed InsanePirate! n.n I don't know if I really liked it, but I hope you did.

Anywayz… I thought the two deserved one last chapter of relaxation before all the drama started up. n.n;;; Now, I will no longer be able to stall, and neither will Aragorn. ;-; Too bad for them. Well, they can deal with it… have before. n.n;;;

_Review Responses_

**Enelya Aldarion** – Lol… don't worry mine are not even close to PG-13 either. I almost ended up putting more, but I didn't want my account banned or this fic taken off or anything, ya know? Ohhh… I get it. Heh… sorry, I didn't get a sentence of your at first. XD Yeah, Thranduilion would be Legolas, since that means 'son of Thranduil', but that's alright. n.n Lol… thanks, though it is over now. n.n

**empath89** – No kidding! I certainly wouldn't want to move from it! n.n;; Lol… I know! Lots of people are hatin' me for that. I couldn't go further… it's only PG-13. ;-; Aww, are you really? That sucks! I sorry. Hug for you. n.n

**Hawk Willowwalker** – Yayness! Glad I had good timing. n.n Are you a… or were you, I guess, a Senior?

**Pointy-eared-elfs** – Thank you so much! I'm glad ya like it! And that you decided to check it out in the first place. n.n

**Inuyashaloverfan** – 'Course. n.n

**InsanePirate** – Happy Birthday! n.n I couldn't resist. Here's your birthday present, from me to you. Hope you enjoyed! n.n;; Lol… glorious imagination indeed. .:grins:. Lol… maybe it does have to do with that. Man, not too long ago you were sayin' ya didn't like yaoi. Now ya do? Lol… that's awesome, man. n.n Gotta love the yaoi! Lmao! Japanese-elvish! Yess! n.n To tell ya the truth I thought nothing of putting the two together. It seemed normal. XD That's bad, man. Ja ne, mellon-nin! XD Lol! Hope your b-day was fun! n.n

**Gollum's Fish** – You serious? Okay, see the little link up at the top of the screen… the one that says dictionary? Yeah, go there and type in 'blonde'. It can be spelt either way, buddy. I spell it with an E at the end cuz I think it looks better that way. Use a dictionary before you say things, 'kay? 'Kay. Other fics have it that way, too.

**IwishChan** – Lol. Yeah, that would be bad, but worry not, my friend. I believe that, for once, I shall not injure them too badly, if at all. So there ya go. n.n

**Aralas** – Nope didn't submit one for this. n.n And thank you for doing so! Very much appreciated.

**Shadow41** – Thank you! I'm glad I could make your day. n.n Yeah, that'll be fun… for me. .:grins evilly:.

Man, that makes me mad that I had to type that all again… wait. Omg, I didn't have to! I forgot I sent it to my email cuz I thought I'd have to do this at my father's. I'm freakin' stupid! Rawr! .:sighs:. Don't mind me. .:throws computer out the window in frustration:. Dammit, why didn't I remember that sooner, like maybe _before_ I was done! .:takes a deep breath:. Okay, calm down. 'Kay, I'm done.

How 'bout we talk about happier things like… school's out! Yayness! I'm so freakin' happy 'bout that, you have no idea. But I'm really done typing, cuz I can't type worth anything. So if there are mistakes that I've missed then I'm sorry! I went back through and tried to get them; hope I did!

Let me know what you think and leave a _**review please**_? n.n And thank you to everyone that left one for that last chapter! Every review is very much appreciated. n.n

C'mon guys. Give me at least three more reviews and I'll update. There were a lot of you last chapter, where'd you all go? I'm sorry to do that but I don't know if you guys are actually reading or not.

Ja ne


	9. One Mistake

**Disclaimer**: See any of the other chapters.

**Warnings**: Slash, A/L.

Sorry 'bout grammar and/or spelling mistakes.

Wow, ya know, I just realized it's taken _nine _chapters for them to get to Mirkwood. Pretty much all _eight_ previous chapters have been so pointless. XD Sorry peoples… maybe that's why I'm losing people… .:ponders:.

Speaking of which, I did have this ready a while ago, but no one reviewed, except like three people, so I wasn't sure if you peoples were reading or not. Please do review, if you will; it's the only way I can tell me people are reading this. Sorry if I sound like a bitch or whatever… I will still update no matter the amount of reviews, though.

Please enjoy this chapter. n.n

* * *

****

****

**Heart's Truth**

**Chapter Nine: One Mistake**

Legolas and Aragorn had laid their clothes near the fire to dry when they had returned from the lake. They were now lying against each other, Aragorn with his arms wrapped around his elf. Both were wide awake, enjoying what was probably their last night together like this for a long time.

The two were silent, the crackling of the fire, the night animals, and their soft breathing were the only sounds either could hear.

Aragorn gently ran his fingers through the golden hair in front of him, his other arm pulling the elf closer to his body.

Legolas breathed a sigh of contentment, completely relaxed. Here, within his lover's warm embrace, he could forget everything, every worry that constantly plagued his mind. Here, none of that mattered, only the one he would forever share his life with.

The blonde relaxed further into the arms of his lover as he watched the flames dance as they played with the wind's soft breeze.

He started to sing softly, not realizing it at first. He smiled warmly when he heard the human join along, his voice not as soft or sensuous as the elf's but still went along perfectly, as if they were meant to sing together from birth.

Aragorn kissed the archer's head after he sang the final note. "Get some rest, my love," he said caringly, after minutes of comfortable silence. He knew the wood-elf did not want to sleep, for the day would be upon them much too fast. However, he had received no sleep the night before, and they couldn't avoid the confrontation with the Mirkwood king forever.

Legolas gave a sad sigh, but said nothing.

The ranger felt bad for changing the elf's cheerful state; however, he couldn't help it.

"Good night, estel-nin," the blonde said softly.

Aragorn smiled at the title, his guilt fading. "Good night, my love," he said, kissing the elf's head again, before settling back down. Closing his eyes, sleep quickly claimed the content human.

Legolas was soon able to fall into elven slumber. This night he had no worry within the caring embrace of his lover.

* * *

Aragorn looked over at his blonde elf when he heard him give a heavy sigh.

Swallowing back his own nervousness, he tried to give Legolas words of encouragement. Unfortunately, his mouth had seemed to dry up. Unable to speak he gently placed his hand on the elf's' shoulder for comfort; giving him a soft smile.

Legolas returned the smile, though it did not reach his eyes in the slightest.

He stared straight ahead again, a sad look in his eyes.

They were now within Mirkwood borders; it would only be a matter of minutes before they reached the palace.

Even though Aragorn was nervous about meeting the elf king again, he couldn't help but admire his surroundings in awe. The sight of Mirkwood always made his breath catch in his throat. It was all so beautiful; so different from the trees in Imladris. It only enhanced the beauty since he rarely got to see it. Every time he did, though, he cursed himself for being so foolish around King Thranduil. He swore to himself that he would be on his best behavior during this visit… nay, beyond that. He would win the king over yet, for he could not fail to do so. He needed Legolas.

The two continued on, riding in silence, only a few words being exchanged over the hours they rode.

"Halt," a voice from the trees suddenly commanded sternly. "State your names."

"I am Prince Legolas, and this is Estel of Imladris," the archer said pointing to the human.

The one who had spoken jumped gracefully down from the tree to reveal a dark blonde elf, bow in hand. Other elves stood next to his side.

"Forgive me, my lord. I had to be sure," the guard said, bowing.

"Worry not," the prince stated. Of course the elf had recognized him but he was required to confirm it.

The dark-blonde elf turned his gaze to Aragorn. He frowned, seeing that he was human. However, the human was within his prince's presence and traveling with him so he kept his mouth shut.

"Keep up the good work," Legolas said dismissing the elves.

They bowed to their prince; then they quickly disappeared back into the trees.

"Well, so far so good," Aragorn said wryly.

"Aye," the blonde replied seriously.

The human looked at his elf in concern. "Loosen up, mellon-nin. You do not want to be so uptight when you see your father, do you?" he asked, trying to help.

"Nay," the elf said, but was unable to change his demeanor.

Aragorn wanted nothing more than to hold and kiss his lover; however, they were now surrounded by Mirkwood elves, and were soon to meet King Thranduil. There was too much risk. He hated having to hide their relationship, but if Legolas did not wish to speak of it then he wouldn't either. He didn't think it would be a wise idea to spring it on the elf king so quickly in the first place.

Instead he flashed the archer a smile, which was half-heartedly returned.

When they came upon the Mirkwood palace Aragorn stared, mouth agape. The palace amazed him even more than the forest itself. It was so unusual for elves to live underground and yet the elf king had his palace under the hill. It was seemed so unreal.

"You have returned, ion-nin!" the elf king exclaimed, ecstatic to see his son at last. It had been too long, a couple of months at least. Last he had heard his son had been seriously injured. He did wonder why it had taken so long for him to return, though. It had been almost a month since then. The archer's healing ability should have taken care of that a lot sooner.

"Adar!" Legolas said happily, despite his earlier sadness. He couldn't deny hat he was glad to see his father after so long. He dismounted and ran up to the elf king, giving him a hug.

Thranduil smiled at his Greenleaf. "Tis good to see you, ion-nin," he said softly. "You must tell me all about your trip."

Legolas stiffened at this. What could he tell his father? 'Oh… well, first, Estel and I fought orcs; I was poisoned. After that Elladan and Elrohir were missing so we went looking for them, even though I had not fully recovered; then we ran into orcs. I was stabbed in the chest protecting Elladan, and almost died a few times. Oh, and then, Estel and I confessed our love or each other and have since become lovers.' He very much doubted his father would be pleased to hear that… to say the least!

Aragorn fidgeted on his steed, unsure of what to do. He didn't know if Thranduil hadn't noticed him yet or was just ignoring him. Either one was possible at the moment.

He finally dismounted, deciding it was rude of him to stay on his horse.

Staring at the father and son, he wished that Thranduil would be that welcoming to him. He just hoped he'd be able to get him to be forgiving.

All of a sudden the elf king's cool glare was fastened on him.

Aragorn gulped down the lump that had formed within his throat and bowed. "Good evening, my lord," he said formally, trying not to sound as nervous as he felt.

"Good evening," Thranduil returned coldly. Turning to his son he whispered, "What is he doing here?"

"He wished to accompany me to ensure my safety," Legolas said, telling the half-truth. "Do not be disrespectful, Father."

The human strained his ears to hear what the two were saying. However, they were speaking too softly for him to hear, and he was sure they were doing it on purpose.

"He must go home at once!" the elf king hissed.

"But Adar, he is doing no harm. Please let him stay; give him another chance," the archer pleaded.

The elder elf looked at his son in surprise. He rarely begged like that and when he did it was always over an important matter.

He turned his gaze back onto Aragorn, inspecting the human.

Aragorn suppressed shivered when the elf king's stare fell on him again, but he stood tall and proud, trying to prove that he was worth the time. He didn't like how long the two were whispering (undoubtedly about him) and he wondered if his lover was going to be able to convince his father to let him stay. He prayed he would, for it would break his own heart if not, and the elf's as well.

Thranduil had to admire the human's courage for not backing down, if nothing else. Not everyone hit him with egg and wasn't terrified of him at their next meeting, if they ever saw one another again… then again; the ranger was the only one who had been foolish enough to throw eggs in his presence.

The elf king turned back to his son and saw the same pleading look in his eyes that he had actually seen in the human's, though it was obvious that the both of them had been trying to hide it.

"Very well," he relented, and loud enough for Aragorn to hear, "I shall allow him to stay, but_one_ mistake and I shall send him back myself if I must."

The brown-haired man swallowed thickly, even more nervous now. He couldn't believe the king had given him another chance. He definitely wouldn't waste it!

Aragorn nodded his head solemnly and bowed in appreciation.

Legolas hated seeing his lover bowing to his father, he shouldn't have to. However, under these circumstances it was proper so he held his tongue.

"I shall have a chamber prepared for you," the elder elf stated, turning to tell a nearby servant.

"Hannon le, hir-nin," the human said gratefully, though he was disappointed about not being about to stay with Legolas.

"I wish to speak with you in the morn, ion-nin. Get rest this night, it must have been a long journey," Thranduil told Legolas, giving him another hug. "Tis good to have you back."

"Tis good to _be_ back," the young elf returned, smiling. He was actually relieved to be dismissed and especially glad that he didn't have to talk to his father about the many mishaps until morning. He would have to change some of the details…

After a few more words Legolas finally turned to go, beckoning his lover to follow.

Aragorn didn't need to be told twice. He bowed politely to the elf king, which was only returned with a curt nod, and then left with the archer.

Their horses had been taken care of already and their things brought to their rooms so they headed to Legolas' room.

Once positive that they were out of earshot the prince said, "See? That was not too bad, was it?"

"Nay, I suppose not. Your father still hates me, though…" the human trailed off dejectedly.

"Do not give up, love. You were only around him for not even twenty minutes. Give it a chance." It was the blonde's turn to give words of encouragement.

"You are right," Aragorn said, with new determination. He wouldn't be leaving Mirkwood without the king's acceptance. "Thank you," he said, smiling at his lover.

Legolas wanted to pin the human against the wall and kiss him deeply right then and there. However, he held back, with much difficulty, and smiled warmly back.

_This is going to drive me insane, _he thought about not being able to touch his lover at all for… who knew how long. He prayed it wouldn't be too long. He didn't think he'd be able to resist, especially since they had been alone for the four days on their way to Mirkwood and had been able to take care of each other's needs whenever they wished.

Aragorn was having similar thoughts while walking beside the blonde. They would have to refrain themselves from doing anything in the room… _Stop right there, _he firmly scolded himself, not wanting his thoughts to fuel his growing desire.

When they got to Legolas' room they found a maid with light blonde – almost white – hair, waiting for them. She bowed to the two and then said, "My lord, King Thranduil wished me to inform Lord Estel to the whereabouts of his room."

"Very well," the archer nodded, though disappointed that they had company again. "I shall join you."

"Follow me, my lords," she said politely, walking back the way they had come.

A couple minutes later and the she-elf stopped in front of a large door. "In here, my lord."

"Thank you. You may leave," the prince dismissed.

With a final bow she was off to take care of other things.

The two went inside with frowns. Their rooms were farther apart than they were used to. In Imladris they were right across from each other, not that Aragorn had been using his recently with all of Legolas' injuries. They would just have to make due. It wasn't as if they were going to complain about it. Or better yet, complain about being in separate rooms.

Aragorn closed the door silently, then wrapped his arms around Legolas, reveling in the feel of him pressed against his body again.

"Estel, we should not be doing this here," the prince whispered, barely restraining himself.

"Shh, they will knock," the ranger said. It would be disrespectful for even the elf king to just barge into his room, even if he didn't really like the human.

"But Estel—" his false protests were cut short by a low moan when Aragorn started to softly nibble on his ear lobe, then kiss down his neck.

He lifted his head up and kissed Legolas, the elf's mouth immediately opening to allow his tongue inside.

There was a knock on the door and the two instantly broke away from the other, much to their dismay.

Legolas glared at the human, though he only half meant it, and it wasn't very effective with his breathing still heavy, lust still seen in the blue orbs.

Aragorn only grinned. "Told you they would knock," he said triumphantly.

Legolas pushed the human on the bed in exasperation.

"Oh, you want to go now?" the ranger questioned with raised eyebrows, spreading his legs slightly.

"Estel!" the prince shouted, amazed by the human's behavior. He would be lying if he said he wasn't turning him on, though.

The knock came again, bringing his attention back to the door.

Legolas went to the door and quickly opened it. He didn't even think of how it would look with him opening the ranger's door. He didn't really care at the moment, though, for the human was now on his thoughts. Fortunately, Aragorn had sat up before he had opened it fully.

"Is something wrong, my lord?" the same maid from before asked in concern.

"Nay. What is it?" the prince snapped, not meaning to.

"Sorry, my lord, but I have food for you. You father wished for me to bring it to you," she said handing a try over to the blonde.

Legolas hadn't even noticed that the maid had been carrying it, he had been too distracted by his lover, who had been lying on the bed…

He shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"Are you sure you are well, my lord?" the she-elf inquired, confused by her prince's behavior.

"Aye, hannon le," Legolas said, flashing the maid a smile.

The archer turned back inside with the food and closed the door again. When he turned to Aragorn he found him trying to stifle his laughter, but failing miserably.

"You know what?" the prince asked to get the ranger's attention. Once he had it he continued, "You can just see how long you can last with _nothing _from me. No kisses, no touching, nothing."

This stopped Aragorn's laughter immediately, as his jaw dropped in surprise. "You cannot be serious…?

Legolas raised his eyebrow as if in challenge.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry. I shall not act like that here. I promise," the human said in defeat.

Legolas grinned, "That's better."

Aragorn just huffed in annoyance, muttering under his breath.

The elf laughed at his lover and placed the tray next to them. Then he kissed the human passionately.

"Now, let us eat," the blonde said a moment after they broke apart.

"Can I have you for desert?" the human asked lustfully.

Legolas gulped, trying not to give into his desires, when that was exactly what he wanted to do. "We cannot, my love. Not here," he answered sadly, lowering his gaze.

Aragorn lifted his elf's chin up. "Tis alright, if you do not want to then I shall not force you to," he said with a warm smile.

Legolas kissed him again, thanking him for his understanding.

The two then ate, conversing and laughing all the while.

* * *

.:grins:. Too bad I couldn't have let Aragorn have some desert. XD

Yup, there you all go. Don't forget to let me know what you think of this chapter please. I would really appreciate it. I don't know how much I really like how I have Thranduil and whatnot, but… .:shrugs:.

_Review Responses_

**Enelya Aldarion** – Lol… that's alright. Wasn't far off anyway. n.n Yayness! Thank you; I'm glad you liked the images. n.n You're still not out of school? How much longer do you have? What's A2?

**empath89** – Lol, I'm glad you think I made up for it. n.n …though I don't know how leaving you with another beginning of a lemon helped…

**InsanePirate** – Well, I already responded so… yeah. Thank you for your comments, and I'm glad you enjoyed it. n.n

**IwishChan** – Lol, you're welcome! n.n They deserve at least one trip without injury, right? n.n

Wow, where'd everyone go. I got a lot for the other chapter, but lost a lot of people… Four's kinda disappointing… thank you for those of you that reviewed. n.n Very much appreciated. They encourage me to update quicker.

Just to let you all know if I don't update before Monday, then you guys prob'ly won't be getting an update 'til August. I will be away for most of July. First going to Japan (yayness!); then I'm going to Ocean Shores (boo! …every freakin' year, man, so boring with my family)… with pretty much no break in between so… yeah. I will try to give you all at least one more update, but… well, we shall see. So if I don't see you all have fun on the fourth! n.n I have to be at the airport at 6:15am that day, eighteen-hour-ish flight, too. XD .:is not a morning person… by far:.

So… yup. Let me know how you liked or didn't like this chapter and leave a _**review please**_? n.n

How would you guys feel if I upped the rating for a possible lemon? I'm just wondering on how you all feel about that, but I might not anywayz.

Ja ne


	10. Beginning of the End?

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing of LotR. Everyone knows that by now… c'mon now…

**Warnings**: Slash, A/L. Everyone knows that by now, too…

Sorry 'bout all grammar and/or spelling mistakes.

I'm back! n.n …though I wish I wasn't. It was too much fun there, man. n.n Freakin' hot though… .:shrugs:. Yeah, if any of you want to hear more about it or see pics that I took go to http/ nightshadow131 . deviantart . com. Don't forget to put the colon in and the other slant thingie… take out spaces, too… obviously… n.n;;; Just scroll down 'til it says 'Recent Deviations.' n.n

Anywayz… I'll shut up now and let you guys get to this chapter… which I hope you enjoy. n.n

* * *

****

****

**Heart's Truth**

**Chapter Ten: Beginning of the End?**

Legolas sighed heavily, closing the door to his father's room. Thranduil had requested his presence after the morning meal and it was now close to noon. He had been unable to leave anything out and, to say the least, the elf king had been none too happy. He especially hadn't been pleased about him getting stabbed in the chest and being so close to death. Legolas himself didn't even know exactly how close he had been; how he had stopped breathing more than a couple times.

At least he had been able to hide his relationship with Aragorn…

Legolas pushed himself off the door that he had been leaning on and went in search of his lover, going to the human's room first.

Sure enough that was where he was, waiting impatiently for him.

Aragorn stopped his pacing and turned to the door when it opened. He was relieved to find Legolas, not that he had been expecting anyone else.

"How did it go?" the ranger asked nervously, watching as his elf closed the door quietly.

The blonde lowered his gaze. "I had to tell him everything. I managed to keep our relationship secret, though."

Aragorn let out a breath of relief. That was good news… well, for the most part. He was sure the elf king wasn't happy with the archer… especially not with Aragorn himself.

Legolas glanced at his lover, but quickly turned his gaze away.

Aragorn walked closer and placed a hand on the elf's cheek. "What did he say?" the human asked in concern, knowing it had to be something the elder elf had said.

"That I cannot go to Imladris…" the blonde answered, lowering his eyes in sadness.

Aragorn's jaw dropped in surprise, along with his hand. "For how long?" he finally questioned.

"I know not," Legolas said quietly.

Minutes of silence passed before Aragorn finally spoke up with encouraging words. "Worry not. I shall just stay here," he said with a smile, though he had no idea how long he'd really be able to. Thranduil had the power to kick him out of if he out-stayed his welcome… not that there had been one to begin with…

However, the archer didn't look very reassured by this response.

"Well, I do not have to go back within the next few days, right?" At Legolas' nod he continued, "We still have time to figure something out." He wasn't so sure of himself, though. Too many things could go wrong in a matter of seconds, let alone days. He was sure his lover knew of this as well.

The prince pulled the human into a hug, wanting the feeling of their bodies close together. "Hannon le," he said gratefully, knowing Aragorn was doing his best to cheer him up.

The ranger just smiled and kissed the top of the elf's head.

The lovers stood there within each other's embrace in uncomfortable silence.

It was finally broken when Legolas remembered something. "I have to go to a dinner tonight with my father so I will not be able to join you, unfortunately," he said clearly not happy with the situation.

Aragorn faked a pout, "Aww, do you really have to?"

"Aye, I have been away for too long and I know my father has needed me while I was away, even if he would never admit it," the prince stated seriously.

"I know, love. I would never keep you from doing what you wanted. Lighten up," Aragorn said. Before Legolas could respond the human kissed him, deepening it when the elf let out a startled gasp. However, the blonde quickly relaxed into it and wrapped his arms tightly around his lover.

"I'm sorry. I just wish we did not have to hide our relationship, but my father would never accept it," the archer stated sadly after a few moments had passed when they had broken apart.

Aragorn had no idea what to say to that since he didn't doubt that it was true so he stayed silent, pulling his elf closer.

"Let us go for a ride," the ranger suddenly suggested.

The blonde looked up at the human. "Where?"

"Anywhere. Just for a short break. We shall make sure you get back in time for this 'dinner' of yours," Aragorn said with mischief seeping through his every pore.

Not exactly sure if he trusted the look that was being shot at him Legolas hesitantly said, "Okay, let us go then."

With another long kiss they left, hardly remembering to let go of the other's hand while entering the halls.

The time for Legolas' dinner meeting came far too quickly for either of their tastes. They soon had to part ways, a guilty Legolas walking the opposite direction from his lover. He didn't like the fact that the human would be eating by himself, but he really had no choice on the matter.

He made his way to his chambers to change into appropriate attire and fix his hair.

Their ride through the forest had been extremely relaxing for the both of them and had released a lot of their stress. They had rode fast and hard, enjoying the scenery and the feel of the wind streaming through their hair.

Of course, neither had been pleased when they had to return, especially not Legolas, who was not looking forward to the dinner. It was also the first item away from his lover in… months. No way he could get out of it, he really wouldn't try either. He had returned to Mirkwood fully expecting to go back to his duties; not only to his father and to his kingdom.

The Prince of Mirkwood finished up last details and made his way down the halls to where he was going to have the dinner.

When he arrived at the room he sighed heavily. Reluctantly opening the door he was relieved to see that only his father was in the room.

"Glad to see you could make it, ion-nin," King Thranduil stated somewhat stiffly.

Legolas looked at his father inquisitively, wondering what that was supposed to mean.

Seeing the look on the younger elf's face the elf king decided to elaborate. "I heard you went riding with that human."

"'That human' has a name, Father. It is Estel, if you have forgotten," the prince spat out before he was able to contain himself. He hated the way Thranduil treated his lover, and couldn't help but feel angry and protective.

The elf king was taken aback by the amount of venom heard in his son's voice, and by the fact that he had spoken to him like that. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion and opened his mouth to speak…

However, before he could say anything there was a knock at the door. Placing aside his anger for later use, he turned to the door and let whoever it was know it was alright for them to enter, knowing it was a maid.

Legolas had tuned out the maid and his father, still angered by Thranduil's words. How dare he speak of his lover like that! He couldn't wait to get back to Aragorn…

* * *

Aragorn had finished his dinner and was currently laying on his bed staring at the ceiling, thinking. It had been great to be in the forest again, just him and Legolas. It was so tiresome hiding their relationship; he didn't think they'd be able to much longer. He just prayed that not everyone - mainly Thranduil - would react badly towards them.

He let out a deep breath, and, folding his arms behind his head, he closed his eyes.

The next thing he knew someone was kissing him; their body straddling his own. "Legolas…" he moaned, opening his eyes. He was greeted with the beautiful sight of his elf on top of him, looking down at him, his golden hair falling around his face, which held a warm smile.

"Meeting go well?" the human asked curiously. Legolas was in an awfully good mood, not that he didn't like it.

The archer shrugged indifferently.

However, Aragorn could see that something had upset him. "What is it?"

Legolas sighed in defeat. Sometimes it was a pain with how well the ranger could read him. He felt that all he had been doing recently was complaining to his lover.

"Don't love. I'm here for you. I _want_ you to confide in me," the human said sincerely. He knew how much Legolas didn't like to complain or even talk about his problems, wanting to solve them on his own.

The blonde smiled at his lover, appreciating the fact that the handsome human could have just as easily have chosen a different person to share his life with.

His expression hardened, however, when he remembered the question. "It's only that my father and I had an argument. That's all."

"Mellon-nin, I know that is not all of it," Aragorn pried. He also knew how much better the archer usually felt after letting his feelings out, instead of keeping them bottled up… like most people did.

"He just did not like the fact that I rode with you in the forest… and that I'm spending so much time with you…" the blonde answered sadly.

Aragorn stared at his lover for a moment. "Are you sure…?" He knew that this really shouldn't be a surprise and, truth be told, it wasn't. It was just hat, what would happen if King Thranduil ordered his son to stay away from him? Would Legolas actually listen? Would that be the end of their relationship?

"Quite," was Legolas' bitter reply.

After moments of silence the blonde finally spoke up again, though it was nothing reassuring for the ranger. "I… I think it would be best if I returned to my chamber…" he trailed off, eyes glued to the floor.

"R-right," Aragorn choked out. Was Legolas starting the end already?

He watched as the blonde turned to leave and left the room, without so much as a single word. He was surprised by this behavior, especially after how he had been awoken.

For the first night in… weeks they hadn't kissed each other good night.

* * *

Hmm… is this the end of their relationship? Dun, dun, dun. …Don't worry, I shall explain Legolas' attitude next chapter. n.n

Man, I'm so freakin' glad to be writing this again! n.n Missed it so much! Except I'm going to kill this freakin' shift key! Rawr! There was no time to write in Japan at all! It was so frustrating… .:shakes head:. Oh well… everything else made up for it. n.n …pretty much everything, but let's not get into that again, shall we? n.n

Sorry with how short this is, btw. And I shall go back through and get the mistakes later. I don't have time to right now...

'Kay… so, _Review Responses_

**marich the magician** – Thank you! n.n Glad ya think so.

**Nerfi-Tiri** – Glad to hear that. n.n And thank you.

**Hawk Willowwalker** – Lol. That's right they are. Gotta love it. n.n Sorry the update wasn't quick. Couldn't' really help that, though…

**Pointy-eared-elfs** – No prob. Hope ya had fun. n.n You're going to Japan, too? Lol… that would be great… I have thought about doing that a couple times… Don't know if I actually will, though… Yup, gotta love it when there's no school. n.n

**empath89** – Lol. You're tellin' me. I want a lemon, too! n.n;; Hey, I'm fine with being stuck at home! …except with the whole Japan thing… XD

**Shadow41** – Thank you! n.n Sorry it took so long for this chapter!

**IwishChan** – What do you expect from him? n.n Lol… they really should watch it, but… well, you know them. .:grins:.

**InsanePirate** – Dude, what's up? Haven't talked to you in forever. That's my fault, though… I'm sorry! Lol… you're prob'ly right. It doesn't matter anyway. I do! I sit and read 24/7. n.n Lmao… no need to do that. I told ya I'd update no matter the reviews. Sheesh… you crazy person. Lol

**aralas** – Lol… might just do that. .:grins:.

**eliza61** – Thanks. And don't worry. I don't really care that much. I think I was just having a bad day then or somethin'. I don't exactly remember. I'll always update when I can, no matter the amount of reviews. No kidding about the Thranduil part! Eesh… lol. Unfortunately, I didn't get to write in Japan really. ;-; Sorry the update took so long, btw. Glad ya like the story, though. n.n

**Enelya Aldarion** – Lol. Glad ya liked that part! I couldn't help it. lol. Yeah, I don't care for the description in The Hobbit. …Don't really even like that book come to think of it… .:shrugs:. Well, that's awesome how school's… out now, right…? Have fun on your vacation! n.n Lmao! Yeah… I should up the rating… .:ponders:. Thank you! And happy holidays to you too, though a bit late… oh well, there will be another soon enough… n.n;;

Wow guys! Thank you so much! Maybe I should go on another vacation for two weeks… Kidding, kidding! But thank you. It's really appreciated. And… speaking of vacations (which I can't type worth anything), I'll be going to Ocean Shores on Monday and won't get back 'til Thursday or Friday. Yeah, they don't know. How messed up is that? I'll prob'ly be able to write while there, though.

Well, I'll see ya when I get back… hopefully I'll have a few chapters for you guys. n.n Don't forget to let me know what you think with a review, 'kay? n.n Thank you again!

Ja ne


	11. Words

**Disclaimer**: Yeah, I own _every_thing, every last character, and realm and… okay, I'm done. I own nothing. Cuz I'm sure you _all_ believed me when I said that I did. -.- I'd be extremely worried if so…

**Warnings**: Slash, AL. Drama time! .:grins evilly:.

Sorry 'bout all grammar and/or spelling mistakes.

Well, here's your guys' next chapter. n.n Sorry that I couldn't get one out sooner. Didn't write this while at the ocean… wrote two other fics, though… XD One being a new Gundam Wing one… -.-

Anywayz… please enjoy! n.n

* * *

**Heart's Truth**

**Chapter Eleven: Words**

It had been two days since Legolas' sudden change of behavior. Aragorn was confused as to why, but his lover had taken to avoiding him whenever possible; it was depressing really. Had Thranduil said something else to him? It couldn't be because Legolas no longer loved him. Elves didn't give their love thoughtlessly, and their love lasted for a long time; certainly longer than a month!

He didn't know what to do, though. There he was in Mirkwood, a place he had visited few times before, where the king disapproved of him being there in the first place; with the only person he knew ignoring him.

When he woke up the morning of the third day he decided that he'd talk with Legolas no matter what and get this matter resolved. He'd even barge into a room where Thranduil was to do so… well, no, he wouldn't, for it would only cause more harm, but… it was a nice thought.

After eating the morning meal, which Legolas had still been attending, though it was only the two of them. He felt guilty for what he was doing and didn't want to make Aragorn eat alone again. Most mornings had been awkward for the two with the silence, Aragorn trying to figure out what to say and Legolas deeply in thought as well.

"Legolas," the human started when they were finished eating. However, the blonde didn't even acknowledge him.

"Legolas please tell me what is wrong," he tried again, almost pleadingly. The silence was tearing him apart. He couldn't believe their relationship had come to this. What had happened? That was actually answered easily enough with one word, one name: Thranduil.

"My father requested my presence," the prince stated quietly, feeling horrible for doing this to his lover. He walked over to the door and opened it, starting to leave…

He gasped in surprise when he was abruptly pinned to the wall by Aragorn.

"Estel!" he hissed looking around frantically for anyone who might pass. "Not here!"

"I care not anymore! You do not let me do it _any_where anymore. I have tried to be understanding. I have held back. I have been kind to your father, though that is a lot less than I can say for him. I have been sitting in my room these past few days with no one to talk to, trying to think of something, some way to get you to come back to me; of why you have been treating me this way," the human said getting quieter as he continued. There was no way he could have stopped himself. He had been holding it in far too long. "I still love you, Legolas. I know you feel the same, so why do you hide from me?" he questioned sadly, trying to look into the elf's eyes but he kept turning away.

Aragorn bit his bottom lip, thinking. Then, throwing everything out the window, he kissed the archer, not caring if someone saw. He just prayed that Legolas would not be too mad.

At first Legolas tried to push away, the risk was too high. What if his father saw? However, he found that, no matter how much he wished, he could not even try to push his lover away. The feel of Aragorn's soft, moist lips on his own felt too wonderful to describe. It had been incredibly hard for him to resist all desires for the one he most wished to touch. He could no longer think now, no longer care if someone did indeed see them kissing heatedly in the hall; right outside Aragorn's chamber.

Only his lover. That was all his guilt-ridden mind could focus on, the sound of his breathing, the soft feel of his lips and hands, the taste of his mouth, the scent that was his alone. He doubted he'd notice if he his father came yelling at him at that very moment.

The lovers broke apart after what must have been an eternity.

They stared directly into the other's eyes, their bodies still close as their arms were wrapped around each other.

"I'm sorry, Estel," Legolas said quietly, resting his head on the human's shoulder.

Aragorn brought a hand up and placed it on the golden head comfortingly. He let his lover take his time.

"My father said that he would send you away if I spent so much time with you, saying you were 'a bad influence.' I did not wish for you to leave…" the archer explained.

Aragorn felt anger rise up in him at these words. How could Thranduil say such a thing and keep hiself away from him! King or not, he had no right! No one did!

Feeling the ranger tense in his arms, the elf raised his head to look at his lover. "He is not a bad person, love. He just thinks he's doing what is best for me…" he tried to calm Aragorn's anger.

"Then he obviously does not know you that well," the human said through clenched teeth, trying to calm himself.

"He's busy as king," the elf stated simply, lowering his gaze; not able to keep the sadness from his voice.

Aragorn lifted Legolas' chin up, feeling his anger ebb away. He kissed his elf lightly.

Legolas pulled him towards the bedchamber, wanting to move to a more comfortable place. He had completely forgotten that they were in the halls still.

The human knew what his elf wanted so moved into the room. Before Legolas couldn't since he was still trapped against the wall.

Legolas kicked the door shut behind them while they kissed again, this time a lot more hungrily. All thoughts about meeting his father had long since fled his mind.

The blonde was pushed back onto the bed, Aragorn straddling him as he kissed and licked his neck, collar bone, any skin that was exposed. He nibbled on the tip of his lover's sensitive ear, causing Legolas to arch his back and moan in pleasure.

Aragorn, and Legolas, knew that they would have to stop soon; before lust took over. As much as they wanted to they couldn't go all the way, not while they were in Mirkwood, not while in Imladris, only when in the forest by themselves… at least until others knew of their relationship and accepted it.

"Legolas," the human moaned as the elf's skilled fingers made their way over his smooth skin, leaving trails of fire wherever they touched.

Legolas swore under his breath moments later, wishing he hadn't somehow remembered.

"What?" the human asked absentmindedly, kissing his lover's now exposed chest.

"I… was supposed to meet… my father…" the blonde said through gasps of pleasure.

"…E-Estel…" the elf weakly tried to protest as his lover continued his ministrations. He couldn't bring himself to stop the human. He had to, though, if he didn't who knew what would happen or how his father would react.

"E-Estel… stop… I… I need to… go," he panted heavily, trying to push the human off, although he definitely didn't mean it.

Aragorn groaned in disappointment upon hearing Legolas' words for the third time telling him to stop. He didn't want his elf to get angry with him, however.

He kissed Legolas deeply before pulling back and finally allowing his lover to get up.

The archer couldn't prevent a groan of his own as Aragorn got up and moved, no longer on top of him.

He just laid there, catching his breath, wishing he didn't have to leave.

"I thought you had to leave…?" the human questioned, quirking an eyebrow in amusement.

"Just… give me a second," the blonde replied with a glare, still overcome by his emotions and lust. He didn't want to go to his father like this.

Aragorn laughed at his lover. Really, the elf shouldn't have ignored his desire for so long… not to mention Aragorn. He had to have learned his lesson from this.

The human's laughter was cut off as soft lips pressed onto his, a tongue slipping its way passed his parted lips.

This time it was the ranger who pushed his lover away. "I shall not be able to stop myself again, love," he answered Legolas' confused expression seriously.

The blonde swallowed thickly, extremely tempted to disobey his father entirely and have a little fun with his lover.

"Worry not. I shall be here when you are done," Aragorn grinned. He really had nothing to do in the first place.

Legolas slowly nodded and stood up. Giving the ranger another kiss, the human grabbed at him, but he just missed as the nimble elf dodged.

Legolas nearly forgot to put his tunic back on before he left. He picked it up and donned it; then opened the door and walked out. Turning around as he closed the door, he gave the ranger a wink and then left.

Aragorn laughed, flopping back onto his bed in happiness. Finally! He had gotten past his lover's barrier that had withheld for a good two days. A long time considering. He just prayed to the Valar that Legolas would not get into trouble for being late. It had been a good thirty or so minutes since they had started.

Legolas had these exact thoughts swarming his mind as he nervously made his way down the hall.

A couple of servants had stopped what they were doing and stared at the prince.

He smiled at the two, unsure of why they were staring. _Did something happen? _he questioned himself confused.

The servants quickly stopped and continued on with their task.

_Odd_… the archer shrugged it off. Not like he was going to get any answers by talking or even questioning himself.

The prince soon found himself in his father's chambers, whose stare could definitely be described as odd, angry, confused, he didn't quite know. Too many conflicting emotions were seen in the normally stoic eyes. One thing was for sure about the gaze, however: there were no emotions that could be described as good.

Legolas gulped, trying to hold his composure. What was going on? Why wouldn't his father speak already! He just continued to stare, and stare, and…

Finally Thranduil spoke up with a voice devoid of emotion. "Why were you late, ion-nin?" he asked. The title being spoken as if it were to give Legolas some type of guilt. Really not reassuring; if anything it made this worse.

"I ran into someone in the halls," the prince explained without hesitation, having known this question would be one of the first. He wasn't completely lying anyway. He had gotten caught up in the halls, and it just… went further from there. However, this was as far as he could think before his lover crept into his mind again.

_Never going to ignore my feelings for him again no matter what anyone says! _he promised himself resolutely. This really all began because of his father.

"Is that so?"

Legolas nodded, a bad feeling forming all too quickly. _He knows! _a voice screamed at him from the back of his mind.

"And this 'someone' you speak of wouldn't happen to be that human, would it?" the elf king asked coldly.

Legolas bit back a retort at his father once again calling his lover 'that human.' Now was definitely not the time!

"…If it was…?" the younger elf spoke up hesitantly, unsure of how to respond. Thranduil obviously knew something, but how much exactly? He dreaded finding the answer, which he knew would only come all too soon.

"How dare you!" the elf king finally exploded, rising from his chair. "Not only do you disobey me by seeing him again, but… but you are… kissing him, and Valar only knows what else!"

Well, that certainly explained the odd stares he was receiving… He would have much preferred to not know. However, since he did know and since his father knew…

"Yes, Father, I have taken Estel as my lover. I kept it a secret because I knew you would never approve," the prince finally brought it out into the open. Both he and Aragorn had been tired of hiding it in the first place.

"Of course I do not approve! Why would I? He's foolish, heartless, and ill-tempered, not to mention ill-mannered. He's a bad influence for you!" the elder elf yelled.

"You do not even know him! You have never given him a chance. How do you know how he acts, how he truly is, how _caring_ he is? He has saved my life more times than I can even count; yet you call him '_heartless_'? Really, Father, I thought you had a little more faith in me than that," Legolas said angrily, letting it all out finally. "Who is really the 'ill-tempered' one here? We were only having fun last time, a laugh, something you should have more often," he continued, referring to the first time Aragorn had visited so long ago.

"Do not lecture me! I am your father!" the elf king shouted furiously. Not like he had any chance to have that much fun with all of his responsibilities as king.

"Then act like it! Why can you not just be happy that I have found love?" the archer asked sadly in a whisper.

"'Love'?" the elf king said almost mockingly with a huff. "You know of no such thing."

"How can you say that?" Legolas questioned hurt.

Thranduil nearly stopped arguing his case when he realized just how much the comment had truly hurt his son, however, he would not relent. He couldn't allow his son to take the human for his lover. It wasn't that he was male, but because of whom he was, and how he was not for Legolas. "I forbid you from seeing that human!" he continued to yell, disregarding the question.

"You cannot tell me who I can and cannot see, or even love! Nor can you stop us! I love him; you will just have to accept that," the prince concluded, turning around and storming out of the room; slamming the door behind him.

Thranduil could only stare after his son in shock. Never had the younger elf truly defied him like that; he had never gotten that mad.

He slumped back into his chair with a heavy sigh. He hadn't meant for things to get so out of control. He just couldn't believe Legolas had fallen for the human and taken him for his lover. Obviously, his son would not change his mind any time soon; it would take some impressive persuasive skills.

* * *

Legolas had broken into a run back to Aragorn's chambers, angry tears now making their way down his face.

He ignored all the stares he received, continuing to his lover's room.

Once at the door he flung it open and himself into Aragorn's arms.

The ranger, who had been reading, was startled by his elf's behavior, causing him to drop his book. He wrapped his arms around the shaking form and rubbed his back comfortingly once over the shock.

"What is it? What happened, love?" he whispered in concern, though he had his suspicions. He knew it was something Thranduil had said, but he didn't know exactly what it was. Whatever it was, it had greatly affected his lover; to the point of tears. It hurt to see the tears run down the elf's face, and reminded him of the time he had been poisoned, and in terrible pain.

When the blonde didn't respond he just held his elf closer and waited patiently for him to speak.

When Legolas was able to calmed down, with Aragorn's help, he slowly raised his head showing his tear-stained face to the human.

Aragorn lightly kissed his lover and then gently wiped his tears away.

"Let's leave," Legolas suddenly stated firmly, looking directly into his lover's eyes.

"What?" the human sputtered out in surprise, not believing his ears.

"Grab your things; let's go," Legolas repeated. Quickly getting up from Aragorn's lap he started to gather the ranger's belongings for him.

"Legolas wait," the human said, grasping the elf's wrist. "You cannot be serious…?" What had happened to make the usually calm elf act like this? What had his father said? He _never_ thought the prince would even _consider_ running away from home, even under the stress his father caused.

Seeing the look in Legolas' eyes he knew there was no changing the archer's mind. He was leaving with or without Aragorn. He knew this definitely was not going to help his lover resolve his problems with the elf king, but he could do nothing to stop him.

Aragorn sighed heavily and took his bag from the blonde's hands, he packed his own things.

When he was finished they went down to Legolas' room, the elf looking around to make sure no servants, maids, or his father saw them. It was only late in the afternoon so there were still elves frequently going up and down the halls.

Making it to the prince's chambers with no one spotting them, Legolas quickly packed and they were off again, on the watch for anyone.

The two were able to enter the stables and take their horses with no one seeing. Legolas had known of a more secluded route that few knew of so they hadn't been seen.

He also knew of a trail they could take with their horses since it was more dangerous than the others.

Aragorn disapproved and tried to convince his lover otherwise, however, the blonde wasn't in his right mind; blinded by anger, sadness, disappointment, and would not be deterred. The human did not want his elf to go on the path alone – which Legolas had threatened – so he went along, following behind in a gallop, the elf wanting to leave as quickly as possible.

The lovers rode for hours. Legolas never looked back.

Aragorn had noticed that Legolas had become increasingly quiet, too quiet for his liking. He knew the blonde was upset, for he usually wouldn't take such extreme measures.

The human went to the left side of his lover (they had been riding in a line for most of the time since the path was narrow) and looked at him about to start asking questions, for he still hadn't explained what his father had told him.

His words fell short when he noticed silent tears were once again falling down his elf's cheeks.

Legolas hastily wiped his tears way when he noticed the ranger looking at him. "I'm sorry. I should not be crying," he whispered.

"Nay, my love, you have every reason. It is okay to cry," the human said caringly, trying to help his saddened lover.

Legolas smiled, glad that Aragorn was being so supportive, even if he didn't agree. He could always count on the human; no matter what.

* * *

Well, there ya go. They didn't split up. n.n Did kinda runaway, though… XD We shall see how it works out… n.n Hope you guys like this chapter and all its drama… sheesh… Enough don't ya think…? -.- Well…. how do you all like this, hmm? Let me know, 'kay? n.n

_Review Responses_ (I'm scared to do these… Should I keep doing them? FF . net hasn't said anything against them on the main page… But rumors are everywhere… You guys think I should keep doing them regardless?)

**Inuyashaloverfan** – Will do… n.n

**Soul Ryder** – No prob. n.n Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Lol… I don't know if that was a compliment or not, but thanks… n.n;; Glad ya liked it, though. n.n

**marich the magician** – I'm glad I could cheer ya up! n.n That's always a good thing.

**empathy89 **– Sorry for the horrible ending! Wait, wait… you want me to separate them? And that's no prob, btw, I'm just glad you're still enjoying this… n.n

**HieiAijin1410** – Indeed… it was so much freakin' fun. n.n I know! I'm sorry I haven't been able to review! …well, I actually did now… got all caught up, too. n.n Finally! Sorry! Lol… we should go! XD You're prob'ly not even reading this, but it's all good. n.n;;; Update your fics soon anywayz! n.n

**Shadow41 **– yayness! Thank you so much! n.n Hope ya liked this chapter as well…

**Pointy-eared-elfs** – No, he really isn't nice, is he? Lol… I like how I have him the exact opposite in my other fic… XD Yup, it really would… good thing it didn't happen…

**InsanePirate** – Lol… good, good. Lol… prob'ly not. I like how he's the opposite in my other fic. XD Why did I do that…? Actually I know why. Where would the story be if he was all accepting in this one? n.n;;; Lol… sorry that I didn't have any chapters for this fic. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. n.n

**IwishChan** – lol… indeed we do. n.n Yup, but he didn't know that at first, and… I mean, c'mon, I had to do something. n.n;;

**Aralas** – Lol… it's okay, it's okay. .:patpat:. It wasn't. n.n

Thank you so much for the reviews everyone! They're so encouraging. I love every last one of them. n.n Keep them up please. n.n

I've had to type this whole thing up with my cat on my lap. -.- I swear you'd think she was attention-starved or something, but she's like the farthest thing from. XD So forgive extra mistakes please? n.n My cats are all crazy, man. .:shakes head:.

Anywayz… please let me know how you felt about this chapter and review. It'd be really appreciated. They're the fuel to my flame… or the ink to my pen. XD What the hell kind of saying was that…? XD!

I love responding to each and every one of you, but I would be beyond pissed if one or all of my fics were deleted or whatever they're doing nowadays. If any of you know for sure what's going on I'd really appreciate it if you would tell me. Do you guys think I should continue to respond? It's really frustrating how they're not telling anyone. Surely they've heard the rumors as well...

Ja ne


	12. Distractions

**Disclaimer**: I think everyone knows by now that I do not own LotR… Knew before I did this too…

**Warnings**: Slash, AL. Don't like? Don't read. Simple really.

Sorry 'bout all grammar and/or spelling mistakes.

Gah, sorry peoples! I didn't mean for it to take this long for an update. Wasn't _too_ long, was it? I couldn't help it! I got sick. ;-; Still am, but not that much anymore. n.n And got _way_ too into a series. It's too freakin' good. And once I get into a book it could be days before you see me again… 'til I'm done with it. n.n But I took a break since it was makin' me mad with having the POV of the stupid bitch. Grrrawr! Excuse the language… as if you've never heard it before. -.- It's PG-13! I'm allowed to!

.:ahem:. I think I need some sleep!

Hope you all enjoy this. Don't forget to let me know what you think. n.n

* * *

****

****

**Heart's Truth**

**Chapter Twelve: Distractions**

Night had fallen and the human and elf had stopped, not only was Aragorn hungry (they had only eaten the morning meal), but Legolas was exhausted from all the emotional strain. It was also better for them to camp during the night because of the foul creatures that crawled out of their hiding places.

The two had finished eating and were currently resting in the warm glow of the orange, red and yellow flames from the fire. Legolas was leaning against Aragorn's shoulder, drawing comfort from the contact.

He had nearly fallen asleep when Aragorn spoke. "Legolas…"

There was no need for him to continue. Legolas knew the ranger wanted to hear what his father had said to make him behave as he had.

Legolas sighed deeply, knowing he had to tell his lover and right then. He could stall no more.

The blonde sat up fully, bringing his legs to his chest and draping his arms over his knees. Staring into the fire, he reluctantly told his lover everything that had been said, by both his father and himself.

Aragorn listened quietly, clenching his fists in barely controlled anger. As his elf continued he realized there just was no reasoning with the elf king, and that he didn't even deserve to be called father with how he had treated Legolas. Even if he did think he was doing what was best for his son, how could he treat him so?

"I know I shouldn't have run away, but… it's frustrating. You think he would understand, or at least _try_ to," Legolas finished sadly. He hadn't thought his father would have gone so far. Of course, he had expected him to deny their relationship, but… it still hurt. "I just need some time away from him for now." And that hurt too, for he had just been reunited with Thranduil after months of separation.

"Iston," Aragorn said caringly, pushing aside his anger for later. He turned to face his elf and pulled him to his chest, resting his hand on the golden head.

The prince relaxed into the human's warm embrace, grateful for the support. Closing his eyes, he focused solely on the arms wrapped around him, the steady rhythm of a heartbeat, the soft breathing that was his lover. It only reinforced his decision about staying with Aragorn. He loved everything about the ranger and wouldn't let him go; not for anything.

He felt Aragorn lightly kiss the top of his head and he smiled; fully relaxing.

The human smiled sadly when he noticed his elf had fallen into elven sleep. Running his fingers through the golden silk, he wondered what they were going to do now. How long were they going to wander the forest? Or were they going to go back to Imladris? He doubted that, but he did know that Elrond wasn't against their relationship… he hoped. It hadn't seemed like he was… Either way, he didn't think Legolas would want to go back so soon. He knew the archer wished to patch things up with his father if he could before that. So, what were they going to do? Where were they going to go?

He hugged Legolas tighter. Whatever it was, he wasn't going to lose Legolas. That was, unfortunately, all he knew about their situation.

* * *

King Thranduil sighed wearily, exhausted both mentally and physically. Worry was the main emotion that tore through him, like a blunt knife digging itself deeper and deeper.

His tan stallion gave a quiet nicker in concern, turning his head toward the elf king.

Thranduil merely patted the side of his horse's neck in reassurance.

Looking around at the warriors under his command, he felt guilty for making them leave their families for so long, even if they did support the cause with no other explanation other their Mirkwood Prince was missing… which was also his fault.

Prince Legolas – and his lover, Aragorn, Thranduil reluctantly added – had been missing for two months since their argument. At first he had been furious to know that his son had run away from his problem. He had never known his proud son to do such a thing, especially since it was he who Legolas had ran from. Then worry planted its seeds within his heart when his son didn't return after almost two weeks. He had expected Legolas to be gone for maybe five days, at most; then as the days passed by, he feared something had happened to him.

Over the past few weeks he began to regret his rash behavior and decision about Legolas and Aragorn's relationship. He could have given the human a chance, he supposed. Still a slim chance of him being Legolas' lover, but… Well, his thoughts were rather too late.

Thranduil sighed again. It was obvious his warriors needed rest. They had been riding without a break all day, and the sun was starting to drop, painting its domain in different shades of pinks, purples, and blues.

He commanded the warriors to a stop. Some of them gave a quiet sigh of relief when they noticed and halted their horses.

He hated to stop again. He wished to continue the search, however, he would not push his loyal warriors anymore that day. Besides, it had been two months already, he could wait longer, right? Right?

In the morning, just at dawn, when the sun had barely risen itself the elf king resumed the search. The warriors, and horses, had received a sufficient amount of rest.

The knife had only dug itself deeper while he had stayed up the whole night, tossing and turning in his guilt and worry. His warriors had noticed too; at first they had tried to help, tried to comfort him, but that was quickly abandoned as they noticed their king wave off their concern. They knew. They knew nothing would unbury the knife – unless his son was standing in front of him, alive and well.

* * *

"Legolas, stop messing around. Come down and eat!" Aragorn shouted, looking up at the tree that held his lover (or the one he _thought_ held his lover), who was in too much of a playful mood for him so early in the morning. He stared up at the tree with a scowl on his face, searching for the wood-elf. Even knowing Legolas for as long as he had, it was still difficult for him to spot the elf in the green and brown of the trees when he didn't want to be found. It didn't help that the elf was wearing greens and browns himself.

"Aw, just come on up, love," the wood-elf said teasingly, knowing the human didn't know which tree he was in, though he obviously thought he did.

He grinned as he continued to watch the ranger's searching gaze scan the tree for his presence. He knew that, even if Aragorn wore an irritated expression, he truly was amused. The gleam in his sparkling grey eyes betrayed the angry shouts and the scowl.

"Put your skills to use, Ranger," Legolas taunted, after hearing some rather unpleasant words from the human's mouth once he realized he had the wrong tree.

Hearing the grumbles from his lover below, accompanied by more foul words, he laughed.

Aragorn felt some anger dissipate at the melodic sound of his elf's laughter… and because he now knew his location.

The human grinned as he slowly, quietly made his way to the tree holding the prince. He then climbed the tree, befitting of a ranger… unfortunately, the one he was trying to sneak up on was an elf, and a wood-elf at that.

"You disappoint me. I thought Elladan and Elrohir taught you better," the blonde said in mock discontent.

Aragorn said nothing in return, determined to catch his lover.

Legolas laughed again, and then smirked as an idea came to mind.

Cautiously making his descent, he snuck up on the human, and suddenly kissed him on the cheek.

Fortunately, for the both of them, Aragorn had been so intent upon finding the archer that he hadn't made it high into the tree, for the startled human had lost his handling of the branches.

They fell onto the ground hard, leaves doing very little as scattered as they were.

"Legolas! Are you mad!" the ranger shouted once he had regained his breath. He couldn't believe the elf had done that. If he had been higher in the tree who knew what would have happened.

The archer merely wiped away tears from laughing so hard at his lover's expression when he had surprised him.

Finally, after calming enough to speak, and seeing the human's currently none too amused expression, he said, "Relax, love, I wouldn't have done that if we were any higher."

Aragorn huffed in annoyance and stood up. Crossing his arms, he quickly strode away from his lover.

"Estel, come on," the prince pleaded, not wanting the human to be mad at him.

Seeing that Aragorn had no intention of turning around or slowing his pace, the elf sprang up and ran for him. "Estel, it was merely a jest."

"One that could have gotten you seriously hurt."

Legolas stopped in his tracks surprised, and now feeling guilty. The ranger had been more concerned about Legolas' welfare than his own.

"Estel."

Upon hearing the utter sadness in his lover's voice, he couldn't help but stop and turn around. The sadness was mirrored in the crystal-blue orbs.

"Legolas…" he started, unsure of what had brought this forth.

"I'm sorry, Estel," the archer stated, looking into the human's troubled grey eyes. "I did not mean to worry you… again."

Aragorn quickly joined his lover and wrapped his arms around the lithe body, which, he had noticed, had become thinner.

"Legolas, I shall _always_ worry about you. I worry because I love, and I hate seeing you hurt," the human said caringly. "Besides, how could I _not_ worry with how reckless you are?" he added earning a laugh in response.

Suddenly, he felt Legolas' body slump against his. If the archer had been standing on his own he was sure that he would have fallen.

The ranger tightened his hold. "You have drained yourself. You need to eat and rest, love."

Since the night they fled the Mirkwood palace Legolas had been eating less and less. He had also become restless. The younger elf was taxing his body, and pushing it farther than what it should go after the month filled with nothing but injuries piled upon more injuries, with some poison thrown in, even if that had been a couple of months ago.

The human had tried his best to coax the elf into eating and sleeping, but nothing worked. He then tried to convince him to return to the elf king so they could talk, although he himself didn't want to see his elf's so-called father. He knew the only way Legolas wouldn't continue to despair would be to resolve this issue with Thranduil.

Unfortunately, the stubborn archer still refused to confront him once more, and was still angry with him, which Aragorn couldn't blame him for. Instead Legolas hid within the comfort of the forest's old trees and his lover's embrace, both of which gladly giving themselves to the shaken wood-elf.

"I'm fine," Legolas mumbled, his head resting on the human's shoulder.

Aragorn snorted. "If you are fine, then I'm an orc."

Legolas suddenly pushed away, though his hands still rested on Aragorn's chest. "I have been sleeping with an orc," he said with a look of horror, clasping his hands over his mouth.

"Hardly."

"You mean you are not?" the elf inquired, thinking. "At the moment, my orc, you certainly smell like one."

"Hey, I resent that remark!" the human said, knowing he really did not smell as much as his lover said, if at all. Legolas was merely trying to divert his attention away from making him eat and sleep; away from himself. He'd allow it for now. A bath really couldn't hurt either of them, but once they were finished he was going to get his lover to eat, even if he had to force him to. This, he did mean. He hated watching his elf do this to himself: neglecting his own needs. One day it would be the end of him. Actually… no, it wouldn't. Aragorn wouldn't allow it.

"As you well should," Legolas agreed with a nod. Going behind his lover (having regained his footing) he started to push and he shooed him off. "Come now, off to find a place to bathe."

"Only if this orc gets to have his way with a certain elf," Aragorn said mischievously.

Quickly turning, he placed his hand behind the blonde's head and pulled him forward, kissing him deeply.

Legolas chuckled after the kiss. "We shall see." Then, after a thoughtful moment he said, "I really do not like orcs…" with a hand on his chin, one finger tapping his cheek.

"Aye, but you love this one." Aragorn pulled his elf into another kiss, this one more heated than before as his hand wandered low and gripped his lover's growing bulge, causing a gasp to escape the elf's lips between the kiss.

"Forget the bath," Legolas said breathlessly.

"I thought I smelt like an orc," Aragorn stated amused at the change in his lover's attitude.

"Shut up."

They closed any gaps between them with a very passionate kiss as they fell to the ground, this time, on purpose… more or less.

* * *

.:grins:. That was fun. Hope you guys thought so too. n.n Let me know.

_Review Responses_

**empath89** – Lol, that's what I thought, but wasn't exactly sure. …I was about to say… Yeah, I'm just going to continue to reply too and hope that they don't do anything stupid. Thank you, btw. n.n

**Enelya Aldarion** – Lol… glad ya thought so. n.n Sorry your comp broke and you went through all that crazyness. n.n And I'm glad that you like how I have Thranduil. Thank you. n.n Well, nothin' bad happened on the path. So far they have been extremely lucky with that, especially considering it's me who's writing this… hmm… Oh, the rumors are only that author's aren't supposed to reply to reviewers and can get their stories deleted if they do so. Stupid really. Why wouldn't they want the authors to communicate with their reviewers…? .:shrugs:. And thanks for reviewing! n.n

**InsanePirate** – Lol. Yeah. Maybe. XD Lol… yeah, no kidding. Crazy kings nowadays. Nowadays? What kings…? What am I talking about…? Oh. .:ahem:. Lol… willy-nilly. .:shakes head:. Guess we'll just have to find out, won't we? n.n

**IwishChan** – Yeah, it really was. But we wouldn't have this fic if he didn't, now would we? Lol. They've been very fortunate in avoiding injuries so far. Odd really. .:ponders:.

**marich the magician** – Really? Aw, I'm sorry. Me no mean to do that! Glad you enjoyed though… I hope… n.n

**eliza61 **– Lol. You have faith in humanity? You're crazy. I wouldn't, and don't. n.n;; I hope they get to, too. I guess we shall just have to wait and see…

**Inuyashaloverfan** – Yup, yup.

Thanks again everyone! n.n You know the drill. Make me happy and leave me reviews. n.n;; They're very much appreciated. It's the only good thing right now… besides my book. .:hugs book:. .:is so freakin'glad she took it from her friend… with permission, of course:. n.n Anywayz… let me know what you think with a review, 'kay? n.n

Ja ne


	13. Weighing the Options

**Disclaimer**: I think we've already established the fact that I own nothing to do with LotR.

**Warnings**: I also think that everyone knows this is slash by now: Legolas/Aragorn. Leave if you do not like.

Sorry 'bout all grammar and/or spelling mistakes.

I'm so freakin' sorry about the wait! I had _no_ time to write last week with two practices a day. Only got an hour between them and then had to come home, take a shower, and then practically leave right away to eat or whatever else we were doing that day. Fortunately, I now have one practice a day, since the tryouts are over and the teams are decided and whatnot. One thing that sucks, though… and it's a major thing: I have a writer's block on this fic. It's getting smaller and smaller, but that's why this chapter also took forever to come out. I think I may be past it, but… well, we shall just have to see… after I write the next chapter for my other fic. XD

School also started next week. ..:hisses:.. So… updates will be slower once that does start up. I'll try to get another chapter out before then, 'kay? n.n

Well, now that I'm done with my excuses, let's get on with this, shall we? n.n;; Hope you enjoy.

* * *

****

****

**Heart's Truth**

**Chapter Thirteen: Weighing the Options**

Four days had passed and Thranduil was growing desperate with no signs of his son. It was still early in the morning of this day and he would not give up. They would search all day; hopefully without having to take a break.

The elf king seriously needed a break himself, one with sleep, for he had only been able to get brief amounts while his warriors slept at night. He was just too worried about Legolas to even consider sleep.

Why could he never control his rash behavior?

He sighed heavily, forcing his eyes to stay open as he continued to scan his surroundings for any signs of the missing elf or human. He was sure that wherever Aragorn was Legolas would be with him so it was safe to look out for his prints as well. They would probably be easier to spot anyway… he was human after all.

Nothing. No prints, horse or human or elf.

He echoed his earlier sigh in despair.

About three to four hours later there was a surprised gasp from a few warriors a couple horses behind him to the left.

"My lord!" one of the few warriors with red hair shouted. "Look here!" he exclaimed pointing to a spot below a tree.

Thranduil immediately turned his horse around and went to the excited warrior. Following his gaze he understood exactly why he was so ecstatic. Finally they had some sign of the two friends, for before them it looked like a pair of footprints, and they seemed like one was elf; one was human. Perfect. Moving his gaze to the side of the footprints, it looked as though they had actually fallen from the tree.

He frowned in confusion. Whatever would cause them to fall? It looked like they fell together by the marks on the ground. Were they in trouble? Had they been attacked? He didn't understand!

But they had finally come across some clue as to where they had gone!

It was a very good thing he didn't know what the two had done in that area. That probably would have just turned on his anger again, even if he was so worried about Legolas. No, _because_ he was so worried. If he had known that they had been fooling around and having a good time he would have been none too happy… not that he was at the moment.

Eventually the footprints turned into hoof prints, showing that they had decided to take their horses. Who knew how far they were now, but at least they had prints to go from now, whereas before they were just aimlessly searching for them. Things were finally looking up.

"Hannon le, Lindëdil," the elf king said gratefully to the red-headed elf.

The warrior smiled and nodded.

They then set off to follow the prints, hoping that they would soon run into the two friends. Thranduil, of course, hadn't mentioned why Legolas had left in the first place or that Aragorn was his son's lover. However, rumors of this were quickly spreading like wildfire throughout Mirkwood from the few elves that had seen it. He had commanded the ones who had informed him of their relationship to tell no one else and was sure they hadn't, but he couldn't tell the others, for he didn't know who they were.

Thranduil sighed deeply for what must have been the thousandth time that day. _Oh Legolas, what have you gotten yourself into?_ he thought shaking his head. Who knew what the kingdom would think of this. Would they accept the prince? Would they allow him to become king if need be? How would they treat him?

Elves weren't looked down on for taking members of their own sex as lovers, but if anything were to happen to Thranduil and Legolas had to take the throne he would eventually need an heir. Nothing would probably happen, though, so no one would have to worry about that for a long time.

He shook his head again, ridding his mind of the thoughts. There would be plenty of time to think out them later. He had to find his son first otherwise none of that would matter.

Forcing his mind back to concentrate on the trail before, he pushed aside all the pointless thoughts. He didn't care anymore; he just wanted his son back.

Hours later, when the sun began to give in to the moon's demand for dominance, Thranduil and his warriors heard voices; it sounded like two people.

Once they got close enough they could hear the raised voice, like it was a one-sided argument. …The voice sounded familiar…

"—care not if you are not hungry! You need to eat," the voice said sounding frustrated with his companion.

The response was too quiet even for their elven hearing but whatever was said seemed to make the person desperate as their voice lowered.

"Please, you need to stop doing this to yourself," they pleaded with a sound of defeat.

It was then that Thranduil suddenly recognized the voice. It was Aragorn and he must have been talking to Legolas. What was going on, though? The human sounded genuinely concerned over something the elf was doing… or not doing. He wasn't eating? Why not?

He sped up, since they had never stopped, and headed directly for the two, his heart beating wildly in anticipation. He was finally going to see his son! …If he had assumed correctly. He didn't know who else – if anyone – the human knew in Mirkwood.

Going around some bushes, he found Aragorn hugging Legolas caringly, both sitting in what looked like their camp for the night. The sight made him angry, but his relief far outweighed his anger.

Thranduil stopped in his tracks – the warriors doing the same – as he saw them. The ranger was facing them, and the elf king was surprised to see a single tear slip from the closed eyes, the remaining rays of sun reflecting off of it.

How much did the human care about his son?

Legolas suddenly lifted his head up from Aragorn's shoulder and turned his weary gaze behind him, having heard noises.

The human was puzzled at his lover's actions at first, but then he shifted his own eyes to where he was looking.

Their eyes widened in disbelief when they saw Thranduil before them, warriors tailing him.

The two quickly stood up, Aragorn wiping away the trace of his tear as he did so, trying to hide his moment of weakness from the one who had been the original cause.

The elf king frowned deeply when he noticed his son sway as he stood and lean against Aragorn for support.

Legolas hated that the dizziness had attacked him at this moment. He did not want to appear weak in front of his father, especially after their last argument. He closed his eyes tightly, waiting for the ground to stop tilting beneath him.

"You alright, love?" the human whispered in concern for Legolas' ears only.

The archer nodded briefly and opened his eyes, standing fully. Still close to the ranger, though, Thranduil couldn't help but note.

The elf king dismounted, signaling to his men for them to stay. He slowly approached the two. He couldn't believe he had finally found his son. He could barely contain his excitement. If it weren't for the wary way Legolas and Aragorn watched him he probably wouldn't have been able to. In a way, he supposed he could understand why they were wary of his presence.

Legolas watched as his father came towards them, body tense as he waited and waited and waited. It seemed to take forever for Thranduil to even get close, let alone in front of them by inches. He didn't know if he was ready to confront the elf king yet. However, it didn't look like he had much choice on the matter. At the same time, though, he was thrilled to see him; his conflicting emotions only exhausting him more.

Aragorn kept an eye on his lover, more concerned about him then the elder elf. He couldn't help but feel relieved at seeing Thranduil, for it would surely be good for Legolas… right? He knew the archer needed to resolve this on-going battle with his father. Now more than ever. It was tearing the young elf apart.

Thranduil finally stopped in front of them, his nervous gaze alternating between the blue and grey orbs.

"Ion-nin…" he started uncertainly. Now that he had found them he didn't know what to say. But he had to say something… "I was worried sick about you! How could you just run like that?" he said angrily, but quiet, unable to help himself.

Upon seeing the human's eyes narrow in barely restrained anger, and the look of utter sadness pass over his son's eyes, the elf king cleared his throat, willing himself to calm down and not lose himself again, which was why they were in this situation to begin with.

"I'm sorry, Legolas," he amended softly. He didn't know what to do. He had never been in this situation before and had certainly never seen it coming.

Legolas didn't know how to go about this either. That had been one of the reasons why he hadn't been ready to face his father. He just didn't know what to say or do.

Aragorn sighed in exasperation. This would get them no where.

"My lord, I know I am partially to blame for this and I hope you can forgive me. Whether you do or not, you _must _forgive Legolas. The things you said to him hurt him deeply," the human stated, staring directly into the elf king's eyes. He thought he'd help them along, he knew how important this was to Legolas and probably Thranduil as well.

The elder elf stared at the human, taken aback by his short speech. Then he nodded in understanding. He knew Aragorn was right, so he did what he had wanted to do since the search began, he did what felt right.

Legolas was surprised when his father suddenly hugged him tightly. However, he soon got over his shock and hugged him back, resting his head on the elf king's shoulder, eyes closed.

"I'm sorry, Ada. I shouldn't have run like that," the archer said quietly, clutching the back of his father's cloak.

"I… I am too. Some things I said were… heartless and uncalled for," Thranduil admitted reluctantly.

A moment of silence passed.

"Legolas… why are you shivering?" the elf king questioned in bewilderment. Cold didn't affect elves; there should be no reason for him to be doing so.

"Why are you?" the younger elf countered, causing his father to drop the subject. Thranduil hadn't even known he had been; he figured it was probably due to his exhaustion and stress.

They broke their hug and looked at each other, unsure of what to do next. Another minute of silence passed while they thought of what to say, each wanting to be careful and not make things worst than they were already.

"Everyone misses you at the palace. You should return with me, ion-nin," the elf king said slowly.

"You know I shall not return without Estel. If you cannot accept who and what I am, and what he is, then I know not when I shall be back," Legolas stated sadly, but sternly, getting his point across. He hated the thought of not going back but he had to do this.

Thranduil blanched at this suggestion. He had searched for his son for weeks. He wanted him back; there was no way he could lose his son forever, either. "But… he is a _human_," he stated again, as if it wasn't obvious, "they have fickle hearts."

"Nay, Estel is a good man, Adar. Give him another chance… please," the younger elf pleaded for his lover.

Aragorn looked at the archer, worried. The elf had barely eaten these past few days – less than before, a lot less – and hadn't gotten any sleep. Add the stress of suddenly running into his father and it wasn't a good combination. He knew his elf needed this, more than anything, and it would help his current condition without a doubt.

The warriors had stayed back as they were ordered, still mounted as they watched the scene before them. The ones that hadn't seen the two kissing were shocked that the rumors of their relationship were actually true. They wondered what their king was going to do now.

Thranduil weighed his options. He could refuse the request and not be able to see his son in who knew how long, or he could agree with it and get to know the human, he could have his son back…

He sighed heavily, still not entirely sure, but he did know that he didn't want to lose Legolas again.

He nodded reluctantly. "Very well, I shall try. Now let us return home."

Everyone was shocked by this answer, Legolas more so than anyone. He was actually going to give his lover a chance this time? It was almost too good to be true.

Somehow, it was Aragorn who first overcame his shock. "If I may, my lord? I believe we should wait 'til the morn," he suggested carefully, not wanting to ruin his chance so soon. He wouldn't have said anything but he did not want them to be traveling quite yet without Legolas eating something. Also, if they ran into a battle he didn't know how the archer would fare, and since it was nighttime it was more likely that they would run into something.

At first Thranduil was irritated that the human dared question him, however, he quickly quelled it. He had said he would try and he had meant it… last time he had too, it was just that he had inadvertently driven Legolas away before the human could even get a chance. The ranger did have a point anyway. The warriors needed rest – as did he – even if he had tried not to show it. He had actually forgotten that the warriors had been sitting back, waiting for them to finish patiently.

He beckoned for them and then told them to relax.

Aragorn and Legolas turned to each other, smiling brightly. They were glad that the elf king had finally agreed to give him another chance, and this time it looked like they were actually going to get it. Now they just had to convince him that Aragorn was indeed a good man, even if he was human.

* * *

Blah… me no like. This chapter was freakin' hard, man, especially with their interaction. That part took forever! …and I don't really like it still… ..:sighs:.. Well, that's how it's goin' to be… ..:shrugs:..

Well, as prob'ly everyone knows, review responses are no longer allowed. So freakin' messed up! If you get the petition make sure you sign it! They shouldn't take away our ability to be able to talk to our reviewers! Because of this, I have written the responses on a different page; if you wish to view them please do. I love being able to respond to you guys. It's at http/ www . geocities . com / indeath666 / rr . html. Sorry 'bout the spaces and whatnot, but FF . net doesn't allow sites either… They're getting _way_ too many rules, and incredibly stupid ones at that. You also need to put in the colon and the other slant thingie in the beginning. Sorry for the inconvience.

I have also decided to start my own site for fics… _any_ kind (except Mary-sues and self-insertions). Go to my profile page for more info. Please check it out. I need the support. n.n

Thank you everyone for the reviews! Please keep them coming, they are what feed my diminishing muse. XD

Ja ne


	14. Forced Civility

**Disclaimer**: Yeah, I don't own LotR.

**Warnings**: Slash, A/L.

Sorry 'bout all grammar and/or spelling mistakes.

Man, that scared the shit out of me! I thought my comp didn't save the file... Apparently it auto-saved or somethin'. I don't even know. This comp is so messed up; the program glitches sometimes too... Eesh.

Mmm… not too long of a wait. Hope you all like this chapter. I'm iffy about it, but… ..:shrugs:.. Please let me know what you think.

* * *

**Heart's Truth**

**Chapter Fourteen: Forced Civility**

Much to Thranduil's great dislike Legolas seemed beyond exhausted and soon after they had eaten, or rather everyone else did while he watched Aragorn force his son to eat. When they had finished with that the two had settled down beneath a tree, close to everyone else, not wanting to seem like they were trying to isolate themselves from the others.

The elf king watched as the human spoke to Legolas, caringly. He could hear the soothing words that poured forth from Aragorn's mouth, the way he pleaded with the younger elf to sleep, to take care of himself.

Thranduil frowned in concern, wondering what had become of his son. He had noticed how pale he had become too. He had no idea how much of an impact his words had had on the archer.

It was also hard for him to bite back any retorts he had about the human and his son being so close and affectionate before them. It was impossible for him to hide his scowl, a look that surely wouldn't help Legolas' condition if he had seen it. Not wanting to lose his son so soon after he had found him and his concern over his tired, almost sick-like behavior, kept him quiet.

The warriors tried not to stare at the two lovers. They couldn't help it, though, so they tried to be inconspicuous about it, staring from the corner of their eyes, watching as the human coaxed their prince into sleep as his fingers gently ran through the golden hair.

Neither Aragorn nor Legolas cared about the all too obvious stares they were receiving, or even the scowling elder elf. Frankly, the younger elf was too tired to care at that moment and the ranger was too focused on trying to help his lover. Even if he desperately wanted Thranduil's approval he wanted his elf even more, and wanted him to be well.

When the elf king was sure his son had fallen asleep, his eyes half-closed, testifying to his exhaustion, he stood up and then sat back down again near Legolas and Aragorn.

Watching his son for a moment, he was silent.

Aragorn stared at the elf king warily, unsure of his intentions. Had he come over to tell him he had changed his mind? Very unlikely. Had he come over to say more rude things about their relationship? His body was tense with apprehension, wishing Thranduil would just say whatever he was going to already.

Finally the elder elf raised his head to meet with his grey eyes. He didn't see anger, hatred, disgust, or anything that he had expected. Instead he saw worry and exhaustion. Had Thranduil been affected by Legolas running away as much as the younger elf had been? Had he been refusing food and barely sleeping as well? Did Thranduil really care for his son as much as Legolas had said? He was confused now, and he didn't know what to believe.

"I need to know something," the elf king started quietly, uncharacteristically.

The human merely nodded, trying not to show how suspicious he was of the on-coming question. He was also extremely curious. This was the first time the elder elf had actually spoken to him in a calm manner and not angry.

"Was it your idea to run?" the blonde elf asked, unblinkingly watching the ranger for any signs of dishonesty.

"Nay," Aragorn started, unsure of how much he should tell the elf king and of how he would react to anything he might say. Because of Thranduil's previous behavior he was almost scared to speak freely, especially since his relationship was hanging on the already thin thread, and maybe even Legolas' life if he were to fall too far into his despair.

Thranduil sighed, closing his eyes briefly. He could tell the human was now timid about talking to him, and he didn't like it, not at all. "Go on," he urged, wanting to hear what he had to say. He wasn't exactly sure if he believed that the ranger hadn't told Legolas to leave, but he'd accept the answer for now.

"I… tried to convince him to stay, for I knew it would only make things worse, but he would not listen." Aragorn looked down at the elf in his lap sadly. "He hasn't been eating recently and barely sleeps."

_So, that's what their argument was about…_the elf king thought. He did believe that the human spoke the truth about this. He had seen the weary look in the normally sparkling eyes.

"Forgive me, but it is because of your words that he ran away and is now behaving like this," the human continued quietly, looking directly into Thranduil's eyes. He knew he had to be cautious about what he said, however, the elf king really did need to know this... he just hoped he would not become too offended. "They hurt him a lot more than you think." Aragorn absentmindedly ran his fingers through Legolas' hair caringly.

Thranduil eyed the human closely, taking note of his behavior. His concern seemed genuine and so did his affections. He had known his words had hurt his son, but he hadn't thought they were hurtful enough to drive him away. He just thought the young elf had run because he wouldn't let him be with the human.

"How can I trust you?" the elder elf asked warily.

"I guess you cannot, but know this: I really do love your son. I care about him more than anything and I am worried," Aragorn said sternly, his eyes never wavering from the elf king's cold gaze. "I truly love Legolas and would do _anything_ for him. I have protected him with my life and shall always continue to do so." He felt like this was going to be his only chance to tell Thranduil exactly what he felt; the only time Thranduil would actually give him the time.

The elf king was taken aback by the amount of fiery passion and truth behind the words. If he had thought the ranger's voice had lied he would have known it was otherwise, for the stormy eyes told him more than the words being spoken. No matter how hard Thranduil looked, _nothing_ about the human seemed deceiving in any way. He still held a deep grudge against Aragorn, maybe even hatred, but this night he would not show it, for it was their time to talk. He wished to know more about the person his son had fallen in love with. Come the morning and he would go back to his normal beliefs about the human.

"Legolas has been lonely since his mother's… passing," the elf king choked out, it was still hard on the both of them since she had died. It had made them both very depressed and had been difficult for them not to give into their grief.

"Iston," the human said softly with a nod.

It was then that Thranduil realized it was this human who had kept his son alive after the event. Legolas had briefly mentioned someone during that time. He supposed he did owe Aragorn for that…

"If you hurt him you shall greatly regret it. If he so much as sheds _one_ tear because of you—"

"You need not worry about that. I would never do so willingly," the ranger promised, interrupting the elf king's threat. He now knew that Thranduil really did care for his son, though with how he had been trying so desperately to keep them apart he had had his doubts.

And at that moment Thranduil had no doubts in his mind that the human was telling the truth. Had Legolas been right, saying the things he had about Aragorn? Was he really not as 'fickle' as he had thought? He would have to continue his observations.

"Get sleep this night. I shall watch over Legolas," Thranduil told the human. It was all too obvious Aragorn hadn't been getting much sleep either. Perhaps it was from worrying over Legolas, or perhaps from stay up with him, trying to convince him to sleep. He couldn't be sure and he wasn't about to ask.

Aragorn sighed deeply. He wished to watch over his lover, but he knew he should listen to the elf king. He wouldn't allow any harm to befall either of them. He was surprised at the conversation he had been able to have with Thranduil. He had never expected it, but he was glad he had the opportunity. It had given him insight into the elder elf's mind and had allowed them to talk about how they really felt. Truth be told Aragorn was sorry the conversation was over.

However, he wasn't about to complain about it. He had already pushed his luck.

…He feared when he woke up the elf king would continue his spiteful attitude towards him. Nay, he _knew_ Thranduil would. This was a one-time thing. He did wish for it to happen again, even if it didn't happen anytime soon.

Nevertheless, Aragorn did as he was told, his body not wanting to stay up another night. He closed his eyes and rested his head against the tree behind him. Then, without even being aware of it, he leaned back down ad kissed his lover's forehead gently, before settling back and falling asleep.

Thranduil's eyes widened at the human audacity. He couldn't believe that the ranger could do that with him watching since he was so blatantly against their relationship. Well, nothing he could do about it now.

He himself was extremely amazed at their conversation. Maybe the human wasn't so bad after all. But that was just it, he was human. Human's turned on others within seconds of friendship or being with each other. One small thing could tear apart a whole community. He did not wish that for his son. He couldn't allow their relationship to get any further than it already had.

Watching Aragorn he looked so content, even in the uncomfortable position the elf in his lap forced him into by lying on his lap.

He didn't understand; couldn't understand. What was so special about this human? What did his son see in him?

He looked down at Legolas. Even _he_ seemed calm and at ease now.

Thranduil gazed about their nighttime encampment, wishing he could see the stars; however, the trees' leaves were too dense to see the black-tinted sky.

The elf king sighed deeply. This was going to be a long night.

Looking over at his son against he was unable to prevent a smile. Legolas was finally back.

He brushed a stray strand of golden hair out of the archer's face, pushing it behind his ear.

All was calm around him. He could hear the quiet whisperings of the warriors who were still up and from the ones who stood guard. He could hear the crackling of the fire as the wood burnt, causing shadows to dance among the camp.

The elder elf closed his eyes, inhaling deeply, peacefully.

The elf king wished to follow his son into the realm of elven dream, but he had told the human he would watch over Legolas and that was what he intended to do even if there were already guards.

He was more than likely too ecstatic to see his son to sleep anyway.

Besides, tomorrow… tomorrow would be different. A lot different. Tomorrow he wasn't so sure of.

* * *

Blah! I'm really not feelin' this fic anymore. I'm losing inspiration for it. Are you guys even still likin' it?

..:sighs:..

Once again go here (http/ www . geocities . com / indeath666 / rr . html ) for the review responses, few though they are. Don't forget to remove the spaces and add the colon.

Next chapter is actually written already… just have to type it up. Let me know what you think about this chapter, and I'll try to get the next one out as soon as I can.

School's also going to start tomorrow. XD Dammit, that freakin' sucks! I hate school so freakin' much. ..:sighs:.. Whatever. Because of this updates will be slower. I will have no time to type anything up except for on the weekends I'm at my father's. Peoples stay up here at night and are always on the comp. Also, I won't be able to stay up late and type it, since I normally type around 1-2am. ..:sighs:... I hate this. Oh, and I also have volleyball, which lasts 'til six and games that go even later... I won't be getting home 'til around 10ish on those daysso... yeah. I'll have a harder time even _writing_. ..:sighs:..

Well, let me know what you think, and hopefully I'll find some inspiration…

Ja ne


	15. River

**Disclaimer**: I do not own LotR, no matter how much I wish.

**Warnings**: Slash, A/L…

Sorry 'bout all grammar and/or spelling mistakes.

Don't worry peoples. I know I freaked some of you peoples out... or worried you, at least. But I will never leave a fic unfinished... unless I have no choice. I may be having some issues with it, but will never abandon it all together.

Not too bad of a wait, hm? I have had the actual story part typed up for a couple of days but I haven't been able to go back through and fix the typos and whatnot 'til today. My bro keeps staying on forever. And then volleyball… ..:sighs:.. Not even going to go into that. And school… No, just no. Let's just say that this year is going to be a looong year. Extremely long. Crazy long. Yes, yes, I'm done.

Hope you all enjoy this chapter, though. Please let me know what you think when you're done. n.n

* * *

****

****

**Heart's Truth**

**Chapter Fifteen: River**

Aragorn was right in his assumptions. Thranduil had returned to his usual self in the morning. The human didn't even try to approach the elf king seeing the death glares being sent his way. He had no idea why Thranduil felt this way and acted like this towards him. Last night it had seemed like they had come to an understanding or so Aragorn had thought. Apparently he had been reading into it too much.

The human sighed deeply, staring straight ahead. They were now on their way back to the Mirkwood palace. After Legolas had convinced his father to give his lover another chance there was no need for them to stay in the forest. Aragorn was also hoping that the sooner they got back, the sooner Legolas would get some sleep and start eating.

The heavy sigh attracted Legolas' attention. He looked to his left at his lover and found him to be staring ahead of them sadly. He knew why he was sad, but why was Aragorn?

The blonde elf steered his horse closer to the human's. "What is it, love?" he asked quietly, caringly. His father was on his right side, though now farther away. He knew the elf king didn't appreciate – to say the least – any terms of endearment exchanged between them, especially not right in front of him.

Aragorn looked over to the archer and shook his head. "Nothing," he said, not wanting to worry his lover, he already had enough of his mind as it was.

"Estel," Legolas stated, almost threatening the human. It was all too clear that something was greatly bothering his lover and he was determined to find out what it was. Aragorn had been doing nothing but help him recently; he wanted to return the favor. Come to think of it, had he even _thanked_ the ranger yet? He'd have to think of something to do for him… when he was sure it was safe to do so.

"I shall tell you later," the human said with a quick glance at the elf king. He did not wish to speak of their conversation with him present.

Legolas looked at his lover puzzled. What could he possibly say that had to be away from Thranduil? Well, there were a lot of things, but those were hardly appropriate under the circumstances in the first place.

"Later," Aragorn said sternly, ending the discussion.

The archer sighed and watched the human for a moment before looking ahead again. He was upset that his lover wouldn't tell him what was wrong; however, he would get the information later. He could deal with that.

The elf king shifted his gaze back and forth between the human and elf when their conversation had ended. He could tell that his son was worried and that the ranger was anxious to get something off his chest. He had only been able to hear parts of their conversation, though not enough to know hat was going on. He had a feeling they were doing it on purpose too. This made him irritated. Why was his son trying to keep something from him again? Hadn't he learned from last time?

He let it go, trying to calm himself by focusing on their destination.

A few hours later Legolas heard running water to their right and perked up, looking in that direction. There was a river nearby. He jumped at the opportunity to see the water rush by, singing against the stones as fish swam in its path.

The others were surprised to see the prince suddenly lurch forward, kicking his horse into a gallop as he raced off to the right side of them, weaving through trees and around bushes.

Aragorn was the first to break through his startled state. "Legolas!" he shouted, having his horse chase after the impulsive blonde.

Thranduil was next in line, a frown covering the lower half of his face. What could his son possibly be thinking? Everything was so confusing as of late. When Legolas had returned he hadn't expected things to go this way at all. It was surprising enough to find the human with him, but then to learn they were lovers! That had been the most shocking thing he had ever heard in his immortal life. And then Legolas running away… _Nothing_ made sense.

When Aragorn turned around a huge tree he saw his elf stopped in front of a river. The horse was turned towards it, drinking the water. Legolas was also facing the shimmering river as the sun reflected off its clear surface. However, upon hearing a horse's approach, he turned his head around to see none other than his lover. And he smiled widely.

Aragorn gulped back a lump that had formed at the sight. It was extremely alluring. The way his elf looked back at him, smiling broadly, the sun catching his golden hair and making his crystal-blue eyes shine brightly, their mirth as clear as his smile, and then the beautiful nature surrounding them.

The human shifted uneasily on his horse. _Why now?_ he thought frustrated. He knew Thranduil would soon be beside them, for they had not gone far.

He swore under his breath, shifting again.

"What's the matter, love?" the elf asked, feigning innocence, though he was smirking.

"I believe you know exactly… All too well in fact," the ranger ground out.

"Hmm," the blonde started thoughtfully, going closer to his lover, "I could take care of that." Eyes filled with lust and a mischievous glint, Legolas ran his gaze down Aragorn's body, tantalizingly slow.

"Legolas," the human hissed, "you are _not_ helping!"

The archer chuckled, seeing his lover's panic. Unfortunately, he had to put a leash on his teasing. It was very cruel indeed for him to do this to the human. His father would undoubtedly be there any second; with the warriors right behind him, too. They couldn't even share a quick kiss.

Sure enough, only seconds after that thought had even processed, the elf king came bursting into the clearing, obviously not happy when he saw there was no danger.

"I'm sorry, Ada. I just wanted to see the river… and thought we needed a little excitement," Legolas said with a sheepish smile, rubbing the back of his head.

Aragorn put his hand over his mouth, stifling his laughter. How he loved his elf!

Thranduil frowned at his son and the human. However, he let it go, riding to the front and continuing on the way without a word.

Some of the warriors smiled at their prince's antic, and even laughed. Legolas had been right: they had needed some excitement. It would take them almost a week to get back to the palace. It had taken them almost a month to find them because of the pace they had set, not wanting to miss any signs of the two; not because of how far they had been. It would be a really long ride if things continued how they were. They were grateful for Legolas' humor.

The archer looked over at his lover to see the ranger smiling at him and he laughed lightly at the human.

They followed the elf king, warriors in front and behind them.

The archer was riding beside the river, his lover on his left. He watched with contentment as the water flowed past them.

They went on their way, their moods lighter than before.

An hour passed in silence until Legolas spoke up again. Now that there were warriors in front of them, the elf king shouldn't be able to hear them. So he asked what the human was going to say earlier.

Aragorn sighed. "It's nothing."

"Estel," the elf warned.

"Alright, alright." He didn't want his lover to get angry with him. Besides, he had told the elf that he would tell him later so he would.

"Last night your father and I had a conversation. Nay, not bad at all," he assured seeing the fearful look the blonde gave him. "It was actually a really good one; he's acting the exact opposite as last night, in fact. I only wished it could have lasted. He treated me normal."

It was all too apparent how sad the ranger was because of this, and he felt bad for him. If he hadn't been so intent upon returning so quickly they wouldn't be in this mess.

"What exactly did he say?" Legolas asked, wanting to hear more about his father's strange behavior.

Aragorn repeated the elf king's words as best as he could remember.

"Do you think he has changed his mind?" the archer questioned when the human had finished. To say he was surprised by his father's words would be an extreme understatement. He had no idea where the words had come from.

"Nay; look at him today," the ranger answered quietly, bringing his gaze up to Thranduil.

Legolas sighed dejectedly. "You are right."

Aragorn hated to see his lover so sad and wanted to reassure him, however, the words would not come. He didn't even know what to say, for he was unsure of the elf king's erratic behavior. One moment he was understanding; the next he was rude and even obnoxious. He had no idea what to say or do anymore.

The two rode on in silence, both deep in thought.

Hours later, when the sun no longer ruled the sky and they began to think about a place to camp, the elves suddenly stopped speaking; most turning their heads to the left and to an area by Aragorn and Legolas.

Aragorn hated the fact that his human hearing made him deaf to the sounds that had attracted their attention.

"What is it?" Aragorn whispered to Legolas.

"Something foul approaches," the elf answered softly, knowing his lover couldn't hear yet.

Suddenly, the 'something' showed itself and they all found out that it was a pack of wolves.

The horses reared in fright, most warriors able to keep a hold of their horses, staying mounted; only few fell. However, one of the few ended up being Legolas, who was too exhausted to stay on.

Aragorn watched in horror as his lover was bucked off and into the river. "Legolas!" he yelled.

Ignoring everything around him, he quickly jumped off his horse and stood near the edge of the river, searching for the golden head in the darkness.

He spotted the light hair as it stood out in the darkness above the water. Seeing it go under again, he jumped into the river without a second thought.

Thranduil looked back at the shout of his son's name, just in time to see the human jump into the water without hesitation. He had heard a splash earlier. Had Legolas fallen in? Had he been hurt?

The pack of wolves attacked viciously, biting and snarling at the elves as they fought back.

Fortunately, the warriors far out-numbered the wolves and the victory was fairly quick.

Thranduil frantically scanned the river for his son and the human.

Panic gripped his heart like a screw turned too many times.

Where were they!

"Spread out and find them!" the elf king commanded his warriors, who didn't hesitate to obey.

_How could they have gotten so far?_ he thought in fear as he looked for the two.

* * *

Sooo? What do you think? Was it a bad idea to do that? Or should I have just made it different, or what? Let me know, please. I'm thinkin' I'll be able to write the next chapter up pretty soon… so long as volleyball doesn't keep getting in the way. ;-; Good and bad there. Volleyball is awesome, though I'm questioning this year, but I can't write with the games and ish goin' on.

Once again go here (http/ www . geocities . com / indeath666 / rr . html ) for the review responses. Don't forget to remove the spaces and add the colon. And thank you everyone for the reviews! I almost got up to 100 with that. Only one off. Thanks again, and please keep them coming. n.n

Don't forget to tell me what you think about this chapter and any ways I can approve it… if they're really bad mistakes or whatever. n.n;;

Ja ne


	16. Need

**Disclaimer**: I do not own LotR.

**Warnings**: Slash, A/L.

Sorry 'bout all grammar and/or spelling mistakes.

Man, I'm extremely tired. Grrrawr. Makes me mad cuz it's only 3:30am (typed this after the whole fic again… why do I do this every time…?) and I can usually stay up so much later. ..:shakes head:.. But… what was I going to say…

Sorry 'bout the wait. I woulda updated sooner, but it's been next to impossible to get on the comp for a long period of time, with volleyball and school and whatnot. On game nights I don't even get home 'til around ten… ..:shrugs:.. Volleyball's fun so it's all good… for the most part.

Oh, and thank you to empath89 for the 100th review! n.n You definitely deserve thanks... for reviewing for all of my fics, and, I think, every chapter. I've said this a few times now, so I think I shall leave it at that. Just know that I really do appreciate it. n.n Took a while to get to 100, but I'm just grateful that I was able to with this fic. n.n Thanks everyone for all your encouraging reviews. Please keep them coming! n.n

I _know_ there was something else… It was more important than that ish, too… ..:ponders:.. Ow, not a good idea when you're tired… or when you're me. XD ..:scratches head:.. Yeah, sleep looks good right about now…

I _really_ wish I could remember… Prob'ly will after I post this… usually how it works. XD

* * *

****

****

**Heart's Truth**

**Chapter Sixteen: Need**

"Legolas!" Aragorn shouted, turning left and right, frantically searching for his lover while floating down the river. When he had broke the surface after jumping in he had lost sight of the elf and feared the worst.

His heart beat wildly in his chest as it tried to keep up with his fear and panicky movements.

"Legolas!" he repeated. This time he saw something floating on the river's surface; it looked like a body. It wasn't moving.

_Oh Valar, no. No no no no **no**!_ he thought frightened as he dived under the water, taking him quicker to where the blonde was.

The human surfaced again, gasping for air, looking around again. To his utter relief he found Legolas a few feet ahead of him.

He quickly swam over to his elf, the current causing it to take longer than it usually would have.

Grabbing a hold of Legolas' arm, he pulled the archer close and then fought the current back to land.

Once there he laid Legolas down gently, knowing he had probably acquired some type of injury.

Aragorn had no time to catch his breath as he realized – to his horror – that his lover wasn't breathing. He pounded against the blonde's chest, tilting his head back as he breathed into him desperately. He had to live! He had to! How could this have happened? He should have been paying more attention!

Relief washed through him when the elf took a big gasp of air and suddenly started coughing.

Aragorn immediately turned Legolas onto his side, allowing him to cough the water up without choking on it.

Upon turning him over he frowned when he noticed the archer's arm was at an odd angle. He must have broken it by hitting the rocks at the bottom of the river. It had been fortunate that he had taken hold of the uninjured one.

"Legolas are you alright now?" the ranger tried after the coughs subsided.

Getting no response only caused his worry to deepen. Seeing his elf's eyes flicker, but not open, he gently moved the blonde, wet hair out of his face and behind his pointed ear.

He felt a different type of wetness, a sticky wetness that caused a deep frown to crease his features. Looking at his hand he realized it was blood.

Inspecting the area of the archer's head that he had brushed against, he found a cut.

"Legolas open your eyes!" he exclaimed becoming panicked despite himself as he watched the elf wheeze. He supposed they had been pushing their luck with no injuries for almost two months while in the forest. Still, why was it always Legolas!

Legolas heard the human's desperate plea, which sounded far away, and had to obey, no matter how much pain it caused his spitting head.

He finally opened them half-way; he wasn't going to bother trying anymore, his exhausted body already passed its endurance. "I'm… fine…" he said quietly, trying to reassure the human.

Aragorn let out a breath of relief and smiled at his lover.

"Do not cry, love," Legolas said when he realized what the wetness was that he felt fall onto his outstretched hand beneath him. He was struggling now to keep his eyes open.

The human touched his cheek. He hadn't even noticed the clear liquid was racing down his face.

He closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath, exhaling shakily. He reopened them, looking at his elf. "I was frightened, Legolas. I thought I was going to lose you."

"Forgive me…" the young elf said slowly, his eyes closing.

"Legolas!" the ranger said with concern. Before he had a chance to say anything else there was another shout of the elf's name from someone coming their way.

Aragorn wasn't able to look up before the horses were behind him and an elf was beside him, panic-stricken. He knew who it was before he was even by him, for he had recognized the voice of Thranduil.

Quickly taking charge of the situation, even if it wasn't going to be appreciated by the elf king, the human asked, "You brought a healer, right?"

Immediately, an elf with long, reddish blonde hair stepped forward after dismounting.

He was the healer.

"Hand me your supplies," Aragorn ordered, his only concern being Legolas.

The healer already had the supplies in hand and started to give them to the ranger. He did not know how injured his prince was.

When Thranduil started to protest this action, wanting his own healer to take care of his son, Aragorn cut him off. "I am well-versed in the healing arts," he said sourly, glancing at the elf king with a glare. He would allow no one else to treat his lover. He was going to do it, even if the others had a problem with it.

Thranduil seethed silently, keeping his mouth shut for now. All he wanted at the moment was for his son to be treated. It looked like Legolas' arm was broken and he seemed pale – though he had before too – but other than that he looked alright… from what he could see.

He was also extremely grateful for the human saving Legolas' life. He didn't know what he would do if he were to lose his son, it had been bad enough with the loss of his wife.

Aragorn had quickly grabbed the supplies from the strawberry-blonde elf and got to work. He had ordered one of the warriors – or perhaps the healer, he hadn't been paying attention – to get a long, straight stick he could use as a splint for Legolas' broken arm.

He focused solely on his lover, glad that no one tried to stop him further and glad that the archer's injuries weren't worse than they were with only a broken arm and a slight concussion. He had definitely received a lot worse.

Thranduil watched as the human worked feverishly on his son, eyebrows furrowed in concentration. He watched as he took his utmost care with the injuries, treating them gently, almost with a soft caress. He was amazed at the amount of tenderness the human showed. Looking closer at Aragorn's face, he was shocked to see a trail of tears stained onto his rough, but handsome features.

He didn't know what to make of it. He didn't know the ranger care _that_ much for the young elf, to shed tears for him. It was unbelievable. It really made him question his earlier thoughts, the thoughts he had had since first meeting the human; the thoughts that told him Aragorn was heartless and fickle. Would someone cry over another if they were heartless, especially when the one they cried for wasn't even hurt that badly… well, compared to normal?

He didn't think so.

Aragorn finished with a sigh of relief as he gave the remaining supplies back to the healer in appreciation. The healer then got to work on the warriors, treating the wounded.

He gently brushed Legolas' golden, water soaked hair away from his face.

The elf had lost consciousness before the elf king had even arrived, but Aragorn knew the archer's injuries were not life-threatening and that was why he had sighed with relief. Almost losing his lover to the darkness of the river had terrified him beyond what he thought was possible. Almost as much as it had when the elf had came so close to death from the poison.

Thranduil looked down at his son's face, grateful for the ranger's quick actions.

He decided they _all_ needed a break and told everyone to rest. Besides, it was nighttime; they should have long since set-up camp and should have eaten. Because of this he sent some warriors off to find some game after they had started a fire.

Aragorn had carried Legolas away from the river's edge and next to the warm fire. Both of their clothes were still dripping with water, their hair matted to their skin.

The human sat next to his lover, keeping a close eye on him, not wanting to leave his side.

At first Aragorn hadn't noticed the cold breath of the wind as he fought to calm down his panic when he had dragged Legolas out of the freezing water and then as he treated him.

However, now he was shivering violently, as his body fought to warm itself, clothes still clinging heavily onto his skin, arms wrapped around himself. He hadn't wanted to leave Legolas and still didn't.

His teeth chattered now, even as he tried to force them to stop.

Suddenly there was a hand on his shoulder and he jumped at the contact, not hearing the light footsteps. He turned to see Thranduil behind him.

"You need to dry off," the elf king said indifferently.

When Aragorn shook his head and nodded towards Legolas, the elder elf continued, acting as though he hadn't declined. "Your horse is over there." He pointed to an area where most of the horses were grazing. "Go," he commanded, though surprisingly gently.

The human knew he had no other choice. Besides, there was no harm in changing and becoming warm, for his would be able to help his lover more with steady hands. He could also grab some clothes for Legolas.

He stood stiffly and, sending a wistful look at the unconscious archer, he started towards his horse.

He was stopped, however, by a hand catching onto his wrist.

When he turned Thranduil immediately let go and lowered his head as if in shame.

Aragorn tilted his head in confusion, wondering what could possibly be going through the elf king's mind.

Thranduil lifted his head after a moment, having gained his wits, and gave the ranger a smile. "Hannon le, Estel," he said gratefully, using the human's name for the first time since who knew when. To say the truth the ranger hadn't even been sure if the elf king had remembered it.

Aragorn was beyond shocked by this and didn't know how he should respond. That had to be a good sign, right? That Thranduil had not only thanked him, but had called him by his name? His name!

Finally he just nodded his head, unable to work his tongue properly and not wanting to offend the elf king somehow.

Thranduil smiled and let him go change.

The human returned the smile and then continued to his horse in awe.

Drying and changing quickly, the ranger wasted no time to be back by his lover's side. His hair was still wet but there was nothing he could do about that.

Aragorn looked at Thranduil uncertainly, holding Legolas' clothes in hand.

The elder elf blinked at the human at first, not knowing what he intended to do. Then he saw his son's clothes in his hands. As much as he hated it, he nodded his head and let the ranger do what was needed. Legolas needed dry clothes almost as much as the human did at the moment, and it was never comfortable to be in wet clothes.

Aragorn said nothing, quickly taking off the younger elf's clothes. Drying him off, careful of his broken arm, he changed his clothes, just as carefully.

Thranduil decided that he should go get some food for the three of them, food for Legolas just in case he woke up.

Aragorn set the wet clothes down off to the side and settled himself down next to his lover's body again, by the side that was away from the fire, not wanting to take his elf's heat.

The ranger took the pale, slender hand into his own, giving Legolas comfort as well as himself as he sat still there shivering in the cold, waiting for him to wake.

Minutes later the human was startled to feel something warm drape over his shoulders; he instinctively pulled it tighter around himself.

Grateful for the warmth, he turned to look at who had given him the blanket. Before he could bother to turn his head, however, the elf sat next to him. Once again the human found that it was Thranduil who had helped him.

_He's being really nice. I do not know if I should be grateful or wary,_ he thought confused. Either way, he did appreciate the warmth that the blanket provided. "Hannon le, hir-nin," he said quietly.

"Of course. I would not want Legolas to know that I _let_ you contract a human illness," Thranduil said with a joking smile.

Aragorn couldn't believe his ears. Had he really heard the elf king joke? This was even more of a shock than the stubborn elf helping him. With how the elder elf had reacted to his and Legolas' jest he hadn't even been too sure if the king even knew what a joke was.

The human laughed despite his shock and squeezed his lover's hand, as if telling him things were improving.

Thranduil actually laughed seeing the human's expression of surprise.

Aragorn smiled widely at the elf king's new attitude. Was he that relieved over his son being found and being – for the most part – alright? That was truly a foolish question.

_Wake up soon, love. Wake up and see how your father is acting. You would love to see it, _the ranger thought. He knew the elf didn't see Thranduil like this often – if at all – and it was a shame that he had to miss it. He just prayed the elf king would continue his good nature. The elder elf's laugh was so light-hearted you'd think he had no worries. He was glad Thranduil let him see this side of him.

Looking up at the elf king again, he clearly saw the mirth in the tear-filled eyes from laughing so hard. He hadn't laughed in so long; it felt amazing and he couldn't stop himself. He just wished his son could have seen the human's expression!

After a minute the elf king was able to compose himself, seeing the worry plastered on the human's face while he watched Legolas, having decided to check up on him after the king's laughter had continued. He wanted to apologize to his son for what he had said, and actually mean it this time. He had forgotten how easily he could lose Legolas. He even wished to apologize to the ranger for it, but he just couldn't.

Instead he just squeezed Aragorn's shoulder in comfort.

Thranduil wasn't the only one who needed Legolas.

* * *

Sooo… what do ya think? I'm… not so sure. You peoples need to tell me what you think, 'kay?

I also have most of the next chapter written out; you just need to review and tell me you want it. n.n;; I would type it up now, but I'm extremely tired and am goin' to go to bed. Hate school, man. Makes ya tired from having to get up so early and gives you next to no time for writing, especially with volleyball. ;-; ..:sighs:.. I shall continue to write whenever I can, though! I usually do during ten-minute break before art actually… Only cuz it's extra close to the period before that… yeah, I'm rambling now… See, I'm extra tired. ;-;

I was planning on typing up both fics tonight, but I'm tired so… I sorry. I woulda done it last night, but… I was even more tired. ..:sighs:.. Whatever. Oh, and right now I don't have responses written, sorry, but… as I said before… too tired, need sleep. I'll do them tomorrow, today, whatever it is…

Just don't forget to let me know what you think please? n.n

Ja ne


	17. Finding Acceptance

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing to do with LotR… well, not officially. n.n

**Warnings**: Slash, A/L. This chapter is prob'ly pushin' PG-13. I don't think it requires a change to R, but… if you think so let me know… Actually, I know it doesn't require a change… XD I wanted to go farther with the scene too. Grrr on the PG-13-ness. XD

Sorry 'bout all grammar and/or spelling mistakes.

Sooo sorry everyone! I didn't mean for it to take this long. I hadn't even realized it had been so long. I've had this written for a while, but had no time to type it, especially since it's so much longer than usual. I hope you enjoy that, btw. n.n

Don't let the length discourage you either, please. n.n

This is the last chapter, too. Nice 'n' long. n.n;; Don't forget to let me know what you think. n.n

Well, let's get on with this, shall we? Enjoy. n.n

* * *

****

****

**Heart's Truth**

**Chapter Seventeen: Finding Acceptance**

To Aragorn's utter surprise Thranduil had continued to be kind to him while they waited for Legolas to wake, and even then he was. What really got him was how he kept being nice to him even after the younger elf had fallen back asleep, still being beyond exhausted and in a lot of pain.

Once Legolas had been given more herbs and had fallen back asleep they decided to head back to the Mirkwood Palace.

Aragorn picked Legolas up carefully and brought him to his horse, about to ask a warrior next to him for help so he would not cause unnecessary pain to his elf. Thranduil suddenly challenged him, however, wanting to carry his son and keep an eye on him. Even though he trusted the human a bit more every time they spoke he still did not want Legolas in the human's hands while ridding, especially in his tired state of mind… even if Aragorn didn't admit it, everyone knew it to be true.

"Please, my lord, let him ride with me," Aragorn pleaded with Thranduil. He needed to have his lover close to him after the scare of almost losing him.

Thranduil was surprised at the human's tone. He never thought the ranger would beg him. It tugged roughly at his heart hearing him speak like that.

"How much do you know of the healing arts?" the elf king questioned, thinking of his son's health. He knew Aragorn had some experience, for he had said so himself and the way he treated Legolas obviously showed he knew what he was doing. Legolas' health was the most important thing right now; nothing else concerned him.

"I have been watching my father for as long as I can remember and am studying under him as well," Aragorn replied seriously.

Oh, that's right, the elder elf thought. He had nearly forgotten that the human had been adopted by the lord of Imladris. He knew that Elrond was the best known healer too. Therefore, the ranger's skills must be extensive; definitely better than his own. While he did know quite a bit, most of it was basic.

The elf king walked over to the human and Aragorn tightened his hold on Legolas, thinking he was going to take the archer from him.

"I shall help you," Thranduil relented, taking Legolas from the human so he could hand his son up to him after he had mounted.

Aragorn was too shocked to stop the elf king's movements even if he wanted to. He didn't even realize he had mounted Lor (his mare) and that Legolas was back in his arms. It had been awfully easy to convince Thranduil to let him carry his son. What was going on? The elf king was acting strange. Now he was even more unsure of how to act around him; before it had been bad enough.

Soon they were on their way again, their keen eyes looking for any dangers that might come their way. They didn't need anymore injuries.

Aragorn was extremely grateful of the elf king for letting him carry the unconscious Legolas.

They rode for hours before Legolas finally began to stir, and groaned when he hit a wall of pain. His head was pounding as he fought to open his eyes feeling movement beneath him and he vaguely heard voices calling his name, a voice that sounded worried and incredibly familiar; yet he couldn't place it through the pain.

The young elf knew he should know the name so he forced his eyes open.

He was surprised that he hadn't been able to recognize the voice right away when his eyes finally focused on the face hovering above his own. He had been greeted by stormy eyes that were filled with worry.

"How are you, mellon-nin?" Aragorn asked when he found the sky-blue eyes locked with his own. He had been anxious when the elf hadn't answered the first few times when his name was called. It was to be expected, though.

The aching in Legolas' head did nothing to help his concentration, and he was going to raise his hand up to his temple to null the pain, but he gave up when he was too exhausted to even try. He had also felt a sudden stab of pain in his arm. Before, the throbbing in his head and his bleary state of mind had been distracting him from everything else. He still questioned the continuous up and down movement he felt.

Aragorn didn't know what to make of the lack of response from his lover. The blonde elf seemed to be thinking of something deeply, his eyebrows furrowed in thought and probably in pain. He had given the archer some painkilling herbs not too long ago, but the human was sure he still felt a dull ache, if not more. He had no idea how hard Legolas had actually hit his head.

It was a good thing that the younger elf had at least recognized who he was, for even if he had said nothing as of yet, Aragorn still saw the look of recognition light up in the crystal-blue eyes he loved looking in to, like looking up at a cloudless, bright-blue sky.

The warriors next to them looked over at the two when they heard the human talking. They were glad to see their prince had awakened.

None of them said anything, not wanting to disrupt the two. They did, however, send word up to their king, telling him that his son had awoken and was more aware than before. The first time he had waken up he had become very sick and barely knew his own name, much less who was around him or what was going on. All had been immensely concerned, but that was an understatement for Thranduil and Aragorn's state of mind… They had been near-panic, barely able to contain themselves, not wanting to worsen Legolas' state.

Aye, Thranduil would really appreciate this news.

Aragorn watched as his elf's eyes shifted left and right searchingly. He was confused as to what exactly the archer was looking for.

"Where…?" the elf croaked. Clearing his throat, he tried again.

Aragorn knew what Legolas meant, though so he said, "We are on our way back to the palace."

"How much longer?" the injured elf struggled to ask, his eyes closing of their own will.

"Still a couple more days," the ranger answered softly. He was worried that the blonde wasn't able to keep his eyes open and the shivering his body was consumed with didn't help matters. However, it was a definite improvement from before when he hadn't recognized any of them and had been so sick. He was really appreciative that his elf was so much better.

"Legolas," a voice to the human's right said gently.

Aragorn looked up, startled at the sudden appearance. He had been so engrossed with Legolas that he hadn't even heard Thranduil approach.

By this time, Legolas was beyond exhausted and could no longer force his eyes open, barely hanging onto the ledge of consciousness and about to fall into its dark depths.  
All the injured elf could manage was a small smile at the sound of his father's voice, trying to reassure the elder elf or at least give him some piece of mind.

The elf king had been at the front of the line, farther up with a few scouts to make sure their path was clear. With his son in his current state he wanted to make sure that they wouldn't run into anything himself.

He had been very pleased to hear that his son had awakened and had been aware. He was disappointed when he couldn't speak to him himself, but he was still ecstatic to hear of his improved health and to see the small, but amazing smile.

Thranduil smiled back at Legolas, even though he knew the younger elf couldn't see it. He placed his hand on the slender, still shaking, hand in comfort.

Seeing the elf king's tenderness towards his son dispersed any and all thoughts he had been harboring against Thranduil's feelings and actions against Legolas. He was like any other father: trying to do his best to protect his child. He had doubted his affections before, but no longer.

Turning his attention back to his lover's beautiful form within his arms, he noted that he had fallen asleep, unable to stay awake.

They went on their way, the elder elf and human riding alongside each other while they watched over the one they loved. They had come to a silent agreement. Even if they didn't get along as much as Aragorn wished, he was still grateful that they could now be civilized, especially where the younger elf was concerned.

Night had soon fallen and they set up camp, not wanting and unwilling to run into the foul creatures that reigned over the darkness.

Legolas hadn't awoken since that afternoon, not even during their last break and, while Aragorn wanted his lover to rest, he still couldn't help but wish he would wake soon. For Legolas to be sleeping this long it usually wasn't that great of a sign. Fortunately, it wasn't that bad of one either, since he had been receiving next to no sleep before.

The ones sent to retrieve food soon returned and they quickly prepared that night's meal, as the fire was already set ablaze.

While they ate Thranduil settled himself down next to Aragorn and Legolas, handing some food to the human and keeping some for himself. He wished to be close to his son and wished to speak with the ranger more. There was nothing more that he wanted than for Legolas to be happy; if taking Aragorn away from him was going to cause him too much despair to handle then he didn't want to do that. However, the human had to prove his worth first. He had been surprising the elf king with his intellect and devotion to things (or people) that were important to him. Perhaps Legolas had been wise in his decision, despite the fact that Aragorn was human. He just could not let that go, try as he might. He didn't want his son to suffer a broken heart.

The two ate in silence, waiting for Legolas to regain consciousness. Neither of them knew what to say to the other; it was still difficult for them to speak freely, and probably always would be. Thranduil also avoided all questions that had to do with Aragorn and Legolas' relationship… well, he was trying not to think of them in any case.

"So, things are going well in Imladris?" the elf king attempted to start a conversation. He wouldn't be able to learn more about the human if they didn't speak.

"Aye," Aragorn responded.

And that was the end of that.

It wasn't until a while after they had finished eating that either of them spoke again, unsure of what to say.

Thranduil sighed deeply, his thoughts going against their first impression of the one sitting beside him. Finally, he asked, "How do I know you shall not leave my son for someone else?" Once again his concern for Legolas overpowered anything else he might have said.

Aragorn was taken aback by this question and by the elder elf's sudden voice, for they hadn't said a word to each other since they had started eating.

"I could never leave him. I would rather die than do so," the human answered sternly when he had recovered from his slight shock. He had thought he had already made it clear that he would never leave Legolas, but he would repeat it as many times as it was necessary for the elf king.

Thranduil hadn't even known why he had asked the human that question again. The first time he had, he knew Aragorn had been speaking the truth, his eyes and strong voice had carried that well enough, and they did so this time as well. He supposed he just could not truly believe the human.

The elder elf nodded nonetheless, willing to give the ranger another chance.

"How have Elrond and the twins been faring?" Thranduil asked curiously. He had been friends with the lord of Imladris for a long time, but they had not spoken for a while, not after the last time Aragorn had come to his kingdom. He wondered how he had raised the human for him to be acting in such a way. The fact that his own son had been doing the same hadn't occurred to him.

This question surprisingly got Aragorn talking and the two continued to speak about whatever came to mind, though still a bit cautious.

Apparently they had just needed a boost and a subject Aragorn was willing to talk about, one he knew he wouldn't have to be careful about, or think about every word that came from his mouth.

Legolas slowly woke to the sound of two voices, one telling some sort of tale, obviously amused, while the other added comments where necessary. At first the elf had no idea who they were or what they were talking about, for the headache that came with consciousness let no time waste before it made itself known in a very unpleasant way.

The two suddenly laughed and the awakening elf struggled to open his leaden eyelids, wanting to see who they were. It had sounded like Aragorn and his father, but since when did they talk together like this, much less laugh with each other!

"Oh, he's waking up," the voice that sounded like his father said excitedly.

"It's about time, mellon-nin," the other one that sounded like his lover joked.

They are in such good moods too… the young blonde thought puzzled. Was he truly waking or was this a dream? As much as he would love for this to be reality, it just didn't fit. His father never acted like this. And, last he knew, the elf king had been ignoring the human.

The confusion didn't help his pounding head.

Legolas somehow managed to open his eyes and was met with the sight of two pairs of eyes hovering over him.

The eyes belonged to exactly who he had thought they did, however, that did nothing to quell his confusion.

"How do you feel, ion-nin?" the elder elf questioned in concern, seeing the younger elf's eyebrows furrowed.

Confused, the archer answered, or had tried to at least. His mouth had opened and formed the word but no sound had escaped from his parched throat.

He licked his dry lips. Aragorn knew immediately what his lover wanted and he got it for him; helping him drink it when he had gotten it.

Thranduil then repeated the question and, this time, Legolas was able to reply.

Aragorn and Thranduil looked at each other in question and worry.

"Confused about what?" the human queried. He had been thrilled when his elf woke up and had seemed to be aware and not sick. However, he was extremely concerned for him with him acting like this.

"You two," Legolas said softly, still weak. "Are you two alright?" he asked his own question, uncertainly.

Aragorn just blinked at the young elf and then suddenly laughed. He now realized what Legolas was talking about and why he was so confused. Knowing his elf as well as he did it wasn't hard to figure out.

"What is it?" the elf king asked perplexed. He didn't understand what the human had found to be so funny.

"He's confused about our behavior towards each other. He must have heard part of our conversation," Aragorn explained through his laughter. It wasn't really that it was so funny, it was just that he was so relieved that he couldn't help but laugh so much.

Thranduil grinned and let out a sigh of relief. That was no surprise; he was glad it wasn't due to his concussion that is son was so confused.

Their laughter did nothing to help Legolas, however, and he frowned at them.

Aragorn abruptly stopped laughing when he saw his lover frown and then wince against the pain.

The ranger softly placed is hand on the elf's shoulder and reassured him, "Don't worry, mellon-nin. There's nothing wrong. Trust me." He smiled warmly at his lover.

Legolas blinked up at the human and then shifted his gaze to his father.

Thranduil nodded, showing the younger elf that what Aragorn had said was the truth.

Aragorn then went over to the fire, cup and bag of herbs in hand. The archer obviously needed some painkillers and he wouldn't watch his lover suffer, especially if it was needlessly.

Legolas decided to let it go, it required far too much thought for his throbbing head to even begin to comprehend or even think about. He was immensely grateful when Aragorn gave him the painkilling herbs, helping him drink the tea.

"How long was I out?" the archer asked once his headache had become a dull throb.

"Most of the day," the elf king answered sadly, looking down at his son. He could not describe how ecstatic he felt about Legolas being so aware and able to talk with them this time.

Legolas frowned deeply, not liking that he had slept the day away and the fact that he was still tired. He forced himself to ignore it, though, for he did not want to worry the two even more than he already had.

"It's alright, Legolas. It's alright to sleep," Aragorn said with a small smile. He knew his lover needed a lot more rest. However, he had not given him a sleeping herb, for he would not force his elf to sleep this night. With how tired Legolas was he very much doubted he would need it.

"Why were you two laughing before?" said elf asked in curiosity. He had been wondering why ever since he had awoken to the wonderful sounds. He hadn't heard his father laugh in so long. He wanted to know what had caused it… maybe he could make him laugh more often.

Thranduil and Aragorn turned to each other, a smile on their lips.

Legolas raised his eyebrows in question. What happened between them? he wondered. He was definitely grateful for the change though. It was a lot better than them being at the other's throat.

"I was just talking about you," the human said with a grin, one that seemed none too innocent.

Legolas groaned. "Do I even want to know?"

Both Aragorn and Thranduil laughed. "Probably not."

"Great. Thanks, love," the archer said sarcastically; before he could stop himself.

Once he realized what he had said he quickly looked up at his father to see his reaction.

Thranduil frowned at Legolas, but not because of what he had said. It was the way his son had looked up at him after it, almost with a look of fear. It crushed his heart to see it. Had he really instilled so much wariness in the younger elf that he was this cautious about what was said?

The frown on the elder elf's face did not bode well, and Legolas turned his gaze away, trying to prepare himself for whatever was to come.

Aragorn also waited anxiously for the elf king's reply; even though he had become a lot closer to him he did not know what his reaction might be.

"Legolas," Thranduil started firmly, turning the golden head so he could look straight into the cerulean eyes. "You need not worry about that. I told you I would give Estel a chance and I am. I must say I am most pleased thus far." He smiled warmly at his son and almost started to burst out laughing at the archer's expression of surprise. He controlled himself, however, now was not the time… not quite yet at least.

Both Legolas and Aragorn gaped at the elf king. A few warriors who had been close by did so as well.

Hey, they couldn't help it, their prince had finally regained consciousness; besides Aragorn had been telling stories about Legolas that were hilarious. Aragorn and Thranduil had known they had had an audience, but they didn't mind. It wasn't as if they could do much about it considering their location.

"D-does that mean…" Legolas trailed off, his disbelief getting the better of him.

Thranduil couldn't help but laugh at his son now.

Aragorn and Legolas looked at each other, unsure of what the elder elf found so amusing. Was he losing it? With his recent behavior Legolas wouldn't doubt it in the least. He had also noticed the way the elf king had used the ranger's name before.

"Aye," Thranduil said with a smile, "I shall accept your relationship. From what Estel has told me, I can tell he is a good man."

Legolas couldn't believe his ears. Did his father really just say what he thought? Was he really dreaming? It was too good to be true. What had happened while he had been unconscious?

All these questions only brought his headache to the front again, despite the painkillers. However, he was too shocked to even register what the pounding in his head was.

Aragorn stared wide-eyed at the elf king, also in disbelief. He knew Thranduil had opened up to him a bit but he had no idea he had this much. He couldn't even express his joy, for the shock of the situation over-road all other thoughts.

"Am I dreaming?" the archer asked, though he was sure he was. How else could his father be saying these things?

Aragorn wanted to know the same thing himself! It was just so unreal.

Thranduil smiled gently at his son, sad that the elf couldn't believe him. "Nay, ion-nin, this is not a dream and I am serious," he reassured the awestruck elf.

Legolas stared at the elder elf for a moment before saying, "Hannon le, Ada," with a wide smile. He was so relieved he felt tears prick the corner of his eyes. It was beyond him what could have changed his mind. He wished he could have heard their conversations; they had obviously been good ones.

It was then that Thranduil knew he had made the right decision. At first he had been extremely reluctant at saying such a thing aloud, but he was glad he had. He just hoped he would not come to regret it. After coming so close to losing Legolas he realized how easily he could lose him. Valar knew how much trouble he already got into. He only wished for his son's happiness. If being with the human was what would make him happy then he'd have to give in. It was all too apparent that that was exactly what he had to do too, so… he had.

Aragorn grinned at his lover, squeezing his hand gently, as if saying, 'See? I told you all would be well.'

Legolas weakly squeezed back, smiling faintly, however, he closed his eyes. He was incredibly tired and all this excitement was getting to him.

Aragorn and Thranduil watched in alarm as the younger elf struggled to stay awake. Both had forgotten about his injuries and now felt guilty for doing so.

Thranduil smoothed out Legolas' golden hair soothingly. "Sleep, ion-nin," he said quietly. The archer was exhausted, way more than he had been before. He couldn't believe they had neglected Legolas' health.

Once Aragorn was sure his elf was asleep he turned to the elf king. "You have no idea how much I appreciate this. It means so much," he said, truly touched, barely able to get out the words.

Thranduil placed his hand on the human's shoulder in acknowledgment, smiling in return.

* * *

Before they knew it they were back at the Mirkwood Palace. The days had passed by quickly for the three and the warriors. It had especially been fast for Legolas, who slept most the time, finally able to catch up on his much needed rest. It still hadn't completely sunk in that Thranduil had accepted his and Aragorn's relationship but he was very pleased with how he had been treating his lover while he was awake to see it.

Who knew something so wonderful could come from Legolas almost drowning?

Both Aragorn and Thranduil were very pleased to see that Legolas' arm was almost healed as well as his concussion.

It had been a day since they had come back, the first day Legolas had spent recovering in his room. The human was still sleeping in the chamber that had been set-up for him, unsure of the boundaries. However, this night he decided he'd pay Legolas a visit.

After everyone had retired, the human crept down the hall to the prince's chamber, not wanting to be caught, for he did not know what the consequence would be – if anything. He was still so uncertain about a lot of things that had to do with Mirkwood and its king.

When he entered his lover's room (without knocking, for he didn't want to make any noise) he found the elf asleep, eyes still closed.

Aragorn silently walked over to the archer's bed and carefully got onto it, trying not to wake his sleeping elf.

He slipped under the covers next to the blonde, snuggling up to him on his uninjured side, laying his arm over his chest. He tensed when he felt Legolas shift his body and turn towards him, but he soon relaxed when the archer let out a sigh of contentment and fell back into a deeper, more peaceful rest.

Aragorn smiled and kissed his lover's hand, not wanting to move and risk waking him again.

When the human had first thought of sneaking in to Legolas' room he hadn't expected to sleep in there, in fact he meant to get out before that could happen, in case Thranduil found him. Even if he accepted their relationship, he didn't know how the elf king would react. He never knew how he would react…

The ranger sighed deeply and moved closer – if possible – to his elf, drawing in comfort, losing himself to his lover's scent and feel, ridding himself of all disconcerting thoughts.

Soon sleep claimed him and he forgot all about his plan about leaving the elf's room before morning. He doubted he'd be able to even if he tried, he was just too comfortable. He hadn't slept by his lover's side in a while… Okay, about four days, but to him it felt so much longer.

………….

The next morning Thranduil entered the room quietly, if his son was in fact still sleeping he did not wish to wake him. However, he was concerned for the younger elf since neither he nor Aragorn had showed up at the morning meal. He had decided to check up on Legolas first, thinking something might have happened to him and the human had stayed by the archer's side. If that was the case, the elf king would not be happy with Aragorn, for he had not told him of his son's health.

What he saw shocked him into stopping in his tracks, to stare wide-eyed at the bed.

He had found Aragorn in his son's bed. His emotions swirled around his mind in one big mass, none dominating the other. He had no idea whether he should be angry, happy, sad, confused, anything. Well, he certainly was shocked. No doubt about that!

He had been angry about the fact that the human had snuck into Legolas' room, but he supposed he should have expected something like that, for Aragorn only wished to be close to the younger elf. It was obvious by how he had acted after Legolas had been bucked into the river and even before that.

Also, as he examined the two lovers closer, he could tell that they had done nothing. Aragorn was against Legolas' side, his arm over the elf's chest, his head turned toward the human, still aware of his broken arm, even in sleep. If Thranduil had seen them the night before he would have noted that they were almost in the same position as then. They were so glad to be with each other again that they didn't need to move, even though Legolas' body wished to be closer, his broken arm didn't allow it.

The main thing that Thranduil had noticed was the look of contentment that covered both of their handsome features.

The elf king inwardly sighed in exasperation, his body slumping.

With that, he gave up. There was no stopping the two. That's really all there was to it. He should be happy for his son.

And… he was.

Legolas had found something that he had lost fairly recently. He prayed to the Valar that it would be a long time before his son lost Aragorn. That, in itself, was inevitable… unfortunately.

Aye, Legolas had chosen well.

The elf king turned around and silently left; a smile gracing the beautiful features.

* * *

"Legolas, calm down. There is no need to be so nervous," Aragorn said, trying to get his lover to relax.

They had spent nearly two months at Mirkwood since that was how long it took before Legolas could afford to take a break from his duties again; his broken arm had long since healed. It had only taken a few days really, for it hadn't been that bad of a break, luckily.

Aragorn had been having fun in Mirkwood. The king's support went a long way, of course, and with his approval he was able to wander freely around the grand halls and have a good time. He had also been allowed time with Legolas. He had snuck into his elf's room over night, not knowing that Thranduil had found out on the very first night of him doing so.

From now on, whenever he went to Mirkwood he would be welcomed with open arms, the exact opposite as before, and he – as well as Legolas – was incredibly glad over the situation.

Legolas, Aragorn and even Thranduil thought they should go back to Imladris and get Elrond's blessing on their relationship. Their main concern had been about Thranduil. Since they had gotten the stubborn elf king's consent they should have nothing to worry about. However, that didn't stop them from being nervous, especially Legolas. Aragorn wasn't that concerned over the matter. They still had a couple days left until they got there, though.

Therefore, Aragorn was trying to calm his lover down.

Legolas just looked over at the human skeptically. "How can I possibly be calm? If this goes anything like how it did with my father—"

"It will not, I promise," Aragorn reassured, cutting the blonde's words short.

Legolas' expression did not change as he continued to stare at the human.

Moving his horse closer to Legolas', Aragorn placed his hand on the elf's shoulder. "Trust me, please," he said.

The archer gave the ranger a small smile, relaxing slightly. "You know I do."

"Then there's nothing to worry about," Aragorn said with a wide grin.

Legolas chuckled lightly at his lover. He always cheered him up, every time, and he was grateful.

It was nearly nighttime and Aragorn decided that it was a good idea to stop earlier than they usually did. Legolas needed to fully relax and he was going to make sure it would last the whole night; even when he woke up.

As soon as he found a safe spot for the night, the human halted his horse and dismounted, letting Lor graze.

"What's going on?" Legolas asked in confusion, voice tinged with concern as well. They hardly ever stopped sooner than necessary.

"Nothing," the ranger answered a bit too innocently. "Just come join me." He grinned up at the still mounted elf.

Legolas stared at his lover cautiously, but did what he said nonetheless.

Going over to Aragorn, he wrapped his arms around the ranger's waist. "What did you have in mind?" he asked seductively, mouth mere centimeters from the human's.

"A bit of this…" Aragorn quickly brought his right hand against the archer's back, pulling him even closer, while his left was on the golden head as he sealed their lips with an eager kiss.

Legolas immediately melted into the kiss and his lover's body. It felt amazing to be able to do this freely again; whenever they wanted. Even if Thranduil now approved it did not mean he wanted to see them all over each other. Legolas didn't want to do any of it in front of him either so that actually worked out…

They broke apart breathing heavily, staring into each other's eyes with intense passion.

Finally able to sedate their need, Legolas gently pushed Aragorn down and straddled the heated body at the waist.

Grinding against Aragorn's hips, he could feel just how impatient he was.

The human's breathing hitched at the feel of Legolas moving on him.

"Why… why must you always… tease me?" he panted, the friction of their leggings against him not helping.

"What fun would it be if I stopped?" the archer asked with a mischievous smile. "You want me to stop, Estel?"

Aragorn groaned in displeasure when his elf did just that and stopped moving on top of him. "Nay, Legolas… do not stop. Don't stop," he pleaded.

The blonde slowly started again, moving up and down, up and down, slowly, too slow for the human.

"Please Legolas," he begged again. He grabbed a hold of the elf's hips and bucked his own against the archer's.

Legolas moaned at the feel of the human taking control. He could no longer stand it, neither of them could.

He quickly stripped himself of his tunic and took his lover's off, while the ranger continued to grind them together. It was no easy task while he tried to hasten the process and rid them of their restricting clothes.

Aragorn had briefly stopped his movements, undoing the laces to their leggings, trying to struggle out of them with his elf still on him.

Legolas quickly stood up on unsteady legs, and threw off the now too tight leggings.

Again, he straddled the human, but lower on his legs, while he teasingly took off his lover's leggings.

"You... are cruel," the ranger panted, watching the seductive blonde run his slender fingers along the inside of the human's leg, to his inner thigh, but it stopped short.

He pulled the leggings off the rest of the way and leaned forward, licking the spot where his fingers had just been on the inner thigh. "I know," he said with a smirk as Aragorn moaned beneath him.

"Legolas," the ranger hissed, urging the elf to hurry.

"Hm?" the elf asked, feigning innocence as he continued to lick and nibble higher and higher.

Aragorn moaned in pleasure and need as he forced the words out of his barely cooperating mouth. "Take me. Stop teasing and take me now," he demanded, needing to feel his lover inside him.

Hearing the desire and knowing Aragorn wouldn't be able to stand much more teasing; Legolas scooted farther up on the human, now straddling his waist again.

He leaned down and kissed the ranger, gasping in surprise when Aragorn suddenly wrapped his legs around him.

Their bodies melted into one as they gave in to their passion.

* * *

Aragorn and Legolas had entered Imladris and were now putting their horses in the stable as they heard an excited shout of their names.

They turned to be greeted by Elladan and Elrohir running towards them, Elrond walking calmly with a smile on his face behind them.

"Glad to have you two back," Elrohir said when he stopped in front of the two.

"Aye, it just is not the same without you," Elladan nodded, standing next to his twin.

"There was no one to blame for our pranks," the younger one said with a grin.

Aragorn and Legolas gave him a look of mock hurt.

"Is that all we are good for?" the archer asked.

"Nay," Elladan answered, "you are also good for being on the receiving end of our pranks."

Legolas put a hand on his chest. "That hurts, mellon-nin."

The twins smiled widely at the two, happy to have them back.

"Glad to see you were able to return, penneth," the elder elf spoke up. He now stood in front of Aragorn, but was still close to the archer, for the two stood close to each other, not even aware of doing so.

It had been nearly five months since they had left and he was starting to get worried, he had even thought that Aragorn was going to have to return by himself. Legolas had to be able to get another break from his responsibilities as prince, and after how long he had been gone before… He supposed it was reasonable. He really should have expected it to take a long time, and had, but not that long. It was very good to see them.

Looking at the two friends now, it was obvious they were in a great mood, and not from just being able to see them again either. They just had a joyful aura about them. Elrond was relieved to see it.

"And neither of you are injured?" the elder elf asked in disbelief.

Legolas and Aragorn laughed lightly, deciding to leave out their earlier episode. "Nay, for once we have returned unharmed."

"Thank the Valar! It's a miracle!" Elrohir shouted jokingly, arms raised.

Aragorn reached over and punched his brother playfully on the arm.

Elrond chuckled at his sons' antics. "Alright you two," he said settling them down. "It's almost time for the evening meal, how about we start a bit early today?"

The four quickly agreed, especially Aragorn and Legolas, for they had been quite distracted earlier that day since they knew it was going to be their last day alone for a while.

…………

It was only the five of them at the table during the evening meal and they had had a great time, joking and laughing the whole time; nearly choking a few times on food or drink.

Finally, when they were finished with the meal; thoroughly satisfied, Legolas and Aragorn glanced at each other in question and then nodded.

The twins and Elrond wondered what was going on and stopped their conversation. It was obvious this was a serious matter.

With everyone in such a good spirits this was probably the best time to say it… might as well tell everyone at the same time too. The problem was: how to start off. With Thranduil it had been easy enough since they had been in the middle of an argument and Legolas had not put much thought into it. However, this was a lot different. Everyone's gaze was focused on them. Also, they now had to think about what to say.

"What is it, penneth?" Elrond asked Legolas in concern. He looked more nervous than Aragorn and was fidgeting a lot more.

The human grabbed his elf's hand and entwined their fingers, squeezing reassuring. "We wish to tell you something," he started, forcing his nervousness back.

Elrond had noticed his youngest holding Legolas' hand and had seen it before as well. He knew of their relationship, or at least, was extremely suspicious of it since he had no proof. What he said before the two had left was all he had ever said about it, cryptic though it was.

Were the two finally going to tell them? He had to hide a smile at the thought. He was glad that they were going to open up at last, or so he hoped. Did Thranduil know?

"Go on," the elder elf urged with a nod.

Elladan and Elrohir only continued to watch the two in confusion. They, too, wondered if they were about to tell everything of them being together.

The three of them knew the two friends just too well.

"We wanted to tell you ourselves that we… are together… have been seeing each other," Aragorn said uncertainly.

The two lovers had both figured that they should just tell the others before they found out in a… interesting way… Nay, they did not need nor want that to happen again.

Once the human had finished speaking, a silence had filled the room. The fire crackling from the hearth was the only sound in the room besides their quiet breathing.

Legolas and Aragorn tensed, holding the other's hand tighter, not liking the reaction and unsure of what to make of it. They waited for what was to come.

All of a sudden a smile broke out on Elrond's face as he clasped the human's shoulder, who was the closest to him.

The twins also smiled warmly at the two.

"Thank you for telling us," the elf-lord said caringly, gently squeezing the ranger's shoulder. "I know it took a lot of courage."

The two lovers just sat there, staring agape at the elder elf, their hands had gone lax, barely together now from the surprise.

"I knew it!" Elrohir suddenly burst out.

Aragorn and Legolas just blinked at the younger twin.

"You did?" the human finally managed to force the words out. Well, that explained their reaction then. If Elrohir had known, then everyone else had. Elrond and Elladan were better at figuring these things out… not that it happened often…

"We all knew, or had our suspicions at least. You two cannot fool us," Elladan answered through his laughter.

"So none of you object…?" Legolas asked hesitantly, needing to be sure. It had been so hard for his father to accept; this was hard for him to believe.

"Of course not, penneth. Why would we?" Elrond asked in all seriousness.

"We are happy for you two," the younger twin added assurance, Elladan nodding in agreement.

"Did you tell your father?" the elf-lord asked softly, looking at Legolas.

The blonde sighed deeply. "Aye… well, he sort of… found out," he stated, a slight blush forming at the thought.

The other raised their eyebrows in question.

Aragorn nearly laughed at the identical expression on his family's faces.

Legolas shook his head. There was no way he was going to elaborate on that. "Let us just say he did not take the news well."

Aragorn snorted. That had been the understatement of the decade.

"But you have returned. And with Estel…" Elrohir said in confusion.

The archer looked over at the human with a smile. "Aye, he approves now." The joy in his heart flowed with his voice for all to hear.

Aragorn returned his lover's smile, wishing he could kiss him, but he would not do so in front of his family. Words could not describe how ecstatic he was that his father and brothers really had accepted their relationship and that they didn't have to try to convince them as well. It had nearly cost them Legolas' life before.

Elrond and the twins already thought of Legolas as family so this was no real change, especially since Legolas and Aragorn had stayed together many nights before when they were just friends.

"Let us retire for the night. I am sure you two had a long trip," Elrond said, looking at Legolas and Aragorn while standing up.

Elladan and Elrohir walked over to the two lovers; each put a hand on one of their shoulders. "It's good to have you back and in high spirits," the elder twin said with a smile, which was mirrored on his twin's face.

With that the two left for their rooms, the exciting night had come to an end.

Aragorn turned to his father, and hugged him, grateful for his support.

Elrond closed his eyes and returned the hug, glad to have his son back and, for once, in one piece.

Legolas watched the two with a mixture of happiness and sadness. It was extremely obvious that the human had missed his home a lot more than he had let on and he felt guilty for taking him away. He would have to do so again as well, for there was no way he'd be able to stay in Imladris forever, though he would love to. It was good to see the two together again, however.

Father and son broke their hug and Aragorn stood next to his elf, waiting for him.

"Hannon le," Legolas said quietly, but gratefully. He didn't know what else to say.

Elrond smiled and pulled the young elf into a caring hug. A hug that told Legolas not to worry anymore, one that told him he was accepted and always would be. Why would they push him out of their lives in the first place? There was no reason to do so.

"Now," the elder elf said still smiling, holding the archer at arm's length, "go get some rest."

Legolas returned the warm smile and with another "thank you" he left with Aragorn.

Elrond watched as the two left, one his son and the other one he had always considered a son; more so now than ever.

This time Legolas followed Aragorn to his room since neither of them were injured and none should expect him to do otherwise, for they now knew of their relationship – had known about it for… how long? Well, it mattered not; it was just such a relief. They had accepted it from the start. What was there to complain about that? Absolutely nothing.

Closing the door behind them, they got ready to turn in for the night.

Legolas smiled, feeling strong arms wrap securely around his waist. He leaned blissfully into the embrace, breathing in deeply.

"See, I told you everything would turn out alright," the human whispered into his elf's ear, nipping at the sensitive tip.

Legolas leaned his head back, bringing his hand up to the back of Aragorn's neck. Pulling his lover's face closer he said, "Iston; hannon le," before kissing him passionately.

* * *

Well, what did you all think? I'm actually quite pleased with it… well, most parts at least. Oh, and what did you think of the scene when they're alone in the forest again? n.n I'm trying to improve those scenes and I need to know how horribly I'm doing. -.- Please don't just say, "it sucked," and leave it at that. Let me know how I can improve it. n.n

Did ya like how long this was or do you think I should have just split it into two separate chapters? I thought that you all deserved a nice long one for the lack of updates, and this just seemed like it should be long for some reason. I thought about splitting it, but… it just… didn't seem right. ..:shrugs:..

So, this is also the last chapter. Yeah, sad, huh? Prob'ly not. -.- Wow, time flies, man, this has already been out for almost six months. Crazyness, I'm tellin' ya. XD Yeah… well, don't forget to let me know what you think of this, 'kay? I would greatly appreciate it if you would tell me. n.n And thanks to everyone that has reviewed in the past and to everyone who will review. n.n Your reviews are what kept this fic goin' and encouraged me to keep writing. Thank you. n.n

I will be posting more LotR fics in the future. I already have one planned out called Bound. There's a short preview for it in the last chapter (chapter 25) of Unforgivable Pain if you want to check it out. Bound isn't going to be slash, but I will have more that will contain it. LotR fics are the easiest to come up with, after all. n.n;; It just wouldn't fit for that one. ..:shrugs:..

Hope to hear from you all again. n.n Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews. Responses will be on the usual page (http/ www . geocities . com / indeath666 / rr . html), too, btw. I think I also confused myself with that somehow so… yeah. Btw, I figured out what I had done with the responses. Turned out that I forgot to respond to chapter fifteen entirely. XD Sorry 'bout that. They're up now, though, if you wish to check it out. n.n;; All the others are up as well. n.n

Thanks again everyone! Hope to see you in my next fic. n.n

Ja ne


End file.
